Twisted Twilight
by Black-Midnight-Soul
Summary: NOW BEATED.A different version of Twilight. Renee married John Reed, a local cop, instead of Phil. He's also an alcoholic with a bad temper, which he regularly takes out on Bella. After a burtal attack, Bella runs away to Forks to live with her father.
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED, AND REPOSTED**

**Title: **Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta: **Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or any character's from the novels. There are no proceeds gathered from this work.

**Chapter:** One  
**Chapter Title: **First Sight  
**Warning:** Includes mention of violence, and rape.

Chapter One: First Sight

I down shifted into fourth for more power, and passed the car in front of me. The music was blaring, toning out every other noise, and yet I could sense the RPM's of the engine. I shifted back into fifth as the car began to roar, and moved back into the right lane. I'd been driving for over a day, but for exactly how long I didn't know. My CD was on repeat, and I hadn't stopped for food or gas. I had filled up in Arizona before I left the state line, knowing that the car would make it on one full tank.

Not stopping was therapeutic, but it was also a safety precaution; I wasn't sure if, when the monster woke up, he'd report the car stolen, and his 'daughter' missing, or if he'd let me go, afraid of any heat on him.  
Sighing in relief, I looked up and read a small wooden signing saying "Welcome to Forks". I'd hated this place since I was a child, but it was the only place I had to go, where I knew I wouldn't be pushed away. Until I was fourteen I was forced to spent every summer here with my dad, Charlie. After that we vacationed together in California for two weeks because of all of my complaining. He was also the chief of police in Forks, something which I didn't know was a good or bad thing yet.  
I turned down onto Miller Lane, and with another right, onto his home street. For the first time since I'd left, I looked at the clock. 3:15 am.  
Stopping outside of his house, I looked up, wondering if I'd done the right thing. But now there was no turning back, and no where else to run. John, my mom's husband, was a cop back home. This was my only choice. I inhaled deeply, then reversed the '07 civic into the drive way. Boy, Charlie was going to be surprised.  
Wouldn't you be if your seventeen year old daughter showed up on your front door, covered in bruises, with nothing but a duffle bag? To top everything off, it was also only forty degrees, and I was still wearing shorts from Arizona. It was also raining.  
With my luck I'd have a cough by morning.  
I cut the engine, and pulled myself out of the car. Every part of my body ached in response; a mixture of bruises being touched, and sitting for so many hours. I walked over to the trunk and hit the pop button on the key pad. I pulled out my duffel bag, and slammed it closed again. A light upstairs flicked on; I'd woken him up. No surprise, around here you don't hear things in the middle of the night, unless it's something bad, and because he's a cop, he probably felt obligated to make sure everything was okay. And this was definitely bad.  
I walked towards the front door, and pushed the lock button on the key pad. The horn honked, and the headlights flashed. I sighed one last time, and rang the door bell. Charlie thundered around inside the house, and several lights turned on. He opened the main wood door, leaving nothing but the screen to separate us. He turned on the porch light, and gasped.

"Bella?" Hearing him call me 'Bella' was a pleasant change; my other nick-name Izzy, now caused violent shudders.

"Hi." My voice was harsh, and on the edge of the breaking. "Can I come in?" He gave his head a shake, and opened the screen. I walked into the main room, now soaking wet from the rain.

"Bella, what happened?" He whispered. That was a question I wasn't ready to answer.

"Can I stay with you awhile?"

"Yes, of course. Here, give me your bag." He held out his hand, and I handed it to him. He looked me over, utterly in shock. I pulled off my shoes, and stumbled into the kitchen. Charlie followed silently.  
Very carefully I sat down at the kitchen table, and looked around. Everything was the same; wood panels walls, and bright yellow cabinets. The cabinets had been an attempt of my mothers to bring some light into the gloomy world. I smiled weakly at the realization that he'd never gotten over my mother. Now I wished she'd never gotten over him, even if it meant I would have grown up here instead of warm Arizona.  
Charlie walked over the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. He was careful to approach me slowly, worried about startling me as it was obvious I had been through some sort of ordeal. Holding out his right hand, he offered me the bottle. I smiled in thank you, and took it. He sat down across from me, just watching. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he pieced the mystery together.

"Bella, are you alright?" He finally asked.

"No." I took another swig of water, it's liquid was refreshing on my dry throat.

"I should take you the hospital."

"It's too late, I already showered." I whispered, fighting back the tears. Charlie's eyes clamped shut, and he bit his lip. But, show how, he managed to restrain his temper. He knew exactly what I was saying, what I was getting at. Which meant he also knew getting angry would probably only cause me to become afraid.  
"I-" My voice cracked. Charlie's eyes flew open, waiting patiently. "Don't want to talk about it." Chickening out, as always, I scolded myself. I thought about the small box in my duffle, then shut the image from my mind.

"You should get out of your wet clothing."

"Right." I slowly stood up, and looked around on more time. Charlie followed closely behind me as I walked up stairs. "Thanks." I whispered. Charlie nodded, and walked back downstairs.

My movements where slow, mechanical. I was in the same room I'd always had when I lived here over the summers, it was the west bedroom which faced over the front yard. The floors where hard wood, and the walls a light blue. The ceiling was peaked, and around the window, a yellow lace curtain my grandmother had made. The only change made was from a crib to a bed, and a heavy wooden desk.  
I dropped my duffel on the bed, and pulled out a pair of sweat pants, and a long sleeved t-shirt. Once I finished changing, I ran a brush through my wet brown hair, an pulled it back into a pony. Slowly, and deliberately, I walked out into the hall, and into the bathroom; one which I would end up sharing with Charlie. I shuttered at the thought.  
When I looked into the mirror, I almost looked away. The bruises up my arms and legs where getting swollen, but thankfully nothing was on my face. I made a mental note to wear a turtle neck tomorrow as I carefully looked at the tight red marks around my neck. Worst of all was the dead look in my eyes. Guarded.  
I brushed my teeth, then headed back down stairs.

Charlie was sitting in the living room when I got there. The TV was off, and only the standing lamp neck to his chair was lit. His expression was blank as he stared out the window to my car in the drive way. I approached nosily to make my presents know. Charlie looked up, and I stepped back instinctively. For a moment, rage had sown in his eyes, and I panicked. Then, once he saw my retreat, his eyes became soft, apologetic.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. I was thinking about-" he paused, debating if he should keep going. I stood, still wondering if I should leave. "your mother."

"What about her?" I asked. Charlie motioned for me to sit down on the coach, and I obeyed.

"I called her," my jaw dropped in shock, "to ask about your friends. I wanted to find who did this. But when I started to ask, she cut me off. She spoke very fast, and quite, so much so I barely heard her." Charlie stopped, the anger starting to resurface. He took several deep breaths to calm down. "She told me to keep you here, because it was safer. And that you can keep the car."

"That's nice of her." My voice was dark, angry. The power behind it startled even me.

"When I asked about her husband, she said that John is really a wonderful man, cares a lot about both of you. But he has a temper. She wanted you to know that's sorry he yelled at you, and that he wants you to come home. I hung up on her." Charlie's eyes where now black, completely enraged. "I'd say he did a lot more then yell, didn't he?"

"Often." I muttered. Charlie walked over to sit beside me. Carefully, and slowly, he put his arms around me. I leaned into his chest, thankful to know I'd made the right choice coming here. "I just want to start over." I said. Moisture filled my eyes, and my chest was becoming tight.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have protected you better." Charlie's voice sounded like he was trying not to cry. Neither of us where the overly-emotional type, making this an awkward enough moment.

"You didn't know. And I don't want anyone else to." I pulled back, and made direct eye contact with him. I just wanted this to go away, and never come back. "I'm a little shook up, sure, but I'll be fine." I was careful to sound grounded and steady.

"You don't have to make that choice right now. Sleep on it for awhile. If you want to file reports, I'll help you. If you don't, then we'll figure something out." Charlie rubbed my back, and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, Dad." I tried to smile a little back, and hoped it work.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, Bells? I get the feeling you drove straight here." He gave me a bemused smile, and I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I did. Driving helps me think, something I get from my dad. But yeah, I should sleep, you're right." We sat awkwardly for a moment, then Charlie pulled me into a one armed hug, and let me go.  
Shakily I rose to my feet, and made my way to the stairs. Each step creaked softly as I went off, and echoed eerily in the now silent house. Half way up I looked over my shoulder to see Charlie staring at the blank TV screen.  
Guilt twisted my stomach into knots; I had completely devastated his world. Not only was he now responsible for a teen age girl, a emotionally disturbed teenager at that, but his ex-wife who he was clearly still in love, had brought the monster into my life.

Silently I tip toed into my "new" room, and closed the door. I pushed my duffel bag onto the floor, and crawled under the blankets. The duvet was chilly at first, but that was comforting. I loved climbing into a cold bed, and letting it warm up over time. I took a slow, deep breath, and embraced the scent of clean sheets, and my strawberry shampoo.  
If I wanted to start over, then I needed to suppress this. I bit my lower lip and felt my eyes starting to burn. My breathing became shaky, and I felt the hot liquid roll down my face. I felt an explosion inside of me, and I burst out crying.

Nothing like a real crying jag to help you fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning around six am instinctively, developed from years of school. At first, I was confused as I looked around my room groggily. I knew this place, it was oddly comforting. When I looked over at the window, and saw the falling rain, everything came into prefect perception. I knew where I was; Charlie's. I was in Fork's. I detested Forks. But I detested John more, which brought me to Forks. A chill ran down my spine as I remember everything in a painful flash.  
Slowly I sat up in my bed and kept the blankets pulled tight to me. I sighed heavily, and stepped onto the cold hard wood. The smell of bacon and eggs over came me suddenly, and I smiled. Charlie was making me breakfast. I ruffled through my bag, and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a blue t-shirt. Socks where harder to find, taking me about a minute to find one pair. I pulled them on and tip toed into the hall.  
Deep breath, I reminded myself. Keep cool. This is the first day of tomorrow, of the rest of your life. Of change. I smiled at the thought, and wandered into the bathroom. My heart almost stopped at the sight of myself. Black-purple bruises covered my revealed, pale skinned arms. The red around my neck had gone down to a soft pink-like irritation. I brushed my hair out, and left it down.  
Then I returned to my bedroom and pulled on a black hooded sweater to cover me up. Last thing Charlie needed was to see them in the light of day; he was likely to snap.  
Not wanting to startle him, I put extra weight on my feet as I walked downstairs. Charlie stood over the stove in the same PJ's I saw him in last night, so either he never got to sleep, or he hadn't changed. Something told me he hadn't moved, let alone slept, last night.

"Morning, Dad." I said softly from the kitchen door.

"Morning, Kiddo. Made you some breakfast, thought you could use the energy. Take a seat." I obeyed without complaint and thanked him when he sat it in front me. Charlie put a plate in front of himself, and sat across from me. We each began to eat silently.

"It's delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome." Charlie blushed easily, something I'd inherited, pleased by the compliment.

"Dad, I-" Charlie put down his fork, and intertwined his fingers. Uncomfortable, I shuffled back and froth, and poked the eggs around on my plate. "I was just wondering how long, what I mean is, because I know you're busy and have your own life, and I don't mean to intrude, but I really don't want to go back there, so I was just wondering how-"

"Bella," Charlie's eyebrows creased, "I thought you _hated_ Forks? I had just assumed you'd be leaving this week or next. But, if you want to stay here, you're welcome to as long as you like." He added quickly. I surprised both of us by smiling brilliantly.

"I'd like to stay." I said warmly. Charlie's eye lit up; I'd finally come home. I felt safe in the place, comfortable. Charlie nodded, and smiled.

"I guess we should get you enrolled in the school," Charlie said finally, well looking out the window, "and I guess I should call your mother again, let her know you'll be staying here."

"Do you think she'll agree?" I asked, sadly. "She has full custody, doesn't she?"

"Not technically. We never really came to any sort of agreement, so by law we have equal rights. Also, if she tried to fight it I'll take it to court. And believe me, we'll win." Charlie looked strangely determined, like this was personal war for him. I'd finally come home, asked to stay, and he didn't seem to want to let me go.

"I don't want this to go that far." I muttered into my eggs. "I don't want to cause anymore problems."

"Problems? Bella, _you _haven't done anything wrong. You did the right thing." Ha, ha. I'd done something wrong; I let it get this far. But that didn't matter now.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled at him again, a little wider this time. Even though this was the most disturbed circumstances, it was the happiest I'd been in months. I took another bite of the toast, and began to stair out the window. Outside it was cloudy and raining outside; you're usual day in Forks.  
Neither of us said anything for at least ten minutes. When I stood up and grabbed our plates the phone rang. We both jumped slightly as the high pitched noise broke the silence. Charlie ran and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" Charlie rolled his eyes, and nodded along to the voice on the other end of the phone. I filled the sink with soap and water, while listening carefully.  
"Yeah, I'm fine- really. No, no it's nothing like that." Charlie shifted his feet, and cut the voice off again, "No, really Dr. Cullen, I'm fine. I don't even know why Mark called you, because I said I was taking the day for personal reasons, not because I wasn't feeling well." Charlie began nodding again, and I placed the plates on the drying rack.  
"Well, you see my daughter has shown up, slightly unexpected." Charlie laughed, showing the lines on his face, "I'm absolutely tickled pink she's here." I placed the utensils on the rack, and looked up to see Charlie looking at me.  
"Carlisle, can you call me back in about ten minutes? I need to talk to Bella- see if she needs a doctors appointment. I don't know when the last one she had one was, and I'd appreciate it if it was you. Yea? Thanks."

"No." My voice shock slightly as he hung up the phone.

"Bella, come and sit." I dried off my hands and walked over to the couch. "Look, Bells, I was thinking about this a lot last night. Dr. Cullen is the best doctor in town, and he's a kind man. On top of that, you need a doctor, and he's the only one I trust keep his mouth shut." I looked at Charlie skeptically.

"There are no secrets in Forks." I pointed out darkly. Charlie began to peace, but said nothing. Patiently, I waited.

"Bella, Dr. Cullen wouldn't tell anyone, believe me. Besides, we need a physician to- sign off." Charlie looked chocked up, so he stopped talking. I sighed heavily, knowing what he was getting at; in order or me to stay here, we needed a plan in case Mom tried to me get back, which meant proof. "Which is also why we need a police report, Bells."

"What?" I was absolutely horrified. I pulled my legs into my chest, and attempted to rationalize what he was saying; I'd have to talk about this, write it down, and submit it to someone. I didn't even want to think about it, let alone talk. If I wrote it down, John would know. He'd see it, and probably burn it.

"John wont hurt you here, Bella. I promise you. Besides, the first thing a judge is going to ask is whether or not we filed a report." Charlie voice got softer as he spoke, and he collapsed in the chair across from me.

"I don't have a choice though, do I?" My voice was weak, and defeated. "Either I do this, or have to walk back into the fire, right?"

"I'll set an appointment with Dr. Cullen when he calls me back. And thank you, Bella."

* * *

"Two previously fractured ribs, one cracked rib, but it feels like it's been healed already, too. Other then that, I believe you've just been bruised." Dr. Cullen's hands moved quickly around my ribs, his fingers freezing cold, but gentle. He was also a very good looking man, with blonde hair, and soft honey colored eyes. And he was very kind, like my father had said, and didn't seem pass judgment. As soon as my father had left the room, he'd asked me if I preferred a female doctor, but I assured him I didn't.  
Charlie had excused himself when I had to remove my shirt. Dr. Cullen walked behind me, and checked my back. His hands where extremely fast, and when he was finished, he gently handed my shirt, and began scribbling on my chart. I carefully pulled on my t-shirt, and waited patiently .

"Alright, I'm going to take a look at your neck. Can you look up at the ceiling for me?" Obediently, I looked up at the paneled ceiling, and squinted slightly because of the flourescent lights. His cold hands softly touched my neck for only a moment, then I'd hear him scribble on his chart. This pattern repeated three times before I was aloud to look down.  
He checked both of my pupils with a flash light, then smiled. "Doesn't look like you've suffered any head trauma. Your neck is pretty irritated though, so I'll give you some calamine lotion for it."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Well, let's get a look at those arms. Please lift both straight out in front of you, with your palms facing down."

"Like this?" I asked, reaching out.

"Good." He moved both my elbows, my wrists, and each finger joint. "Now palms up." I flipped them over, and my left elbow screamed in protest. I locked my jaw, careful not to the let the pain show, but my heart speed up. Dr. Cullen seemed to notice my discomfort, and checked the elbow.  
He turned, wrote on the chart, and turned back to the bruises. I looked away as I noticed him look at the numerous little white marks on my arm. Normally, I was so pale they could all just blend in. But with the bruising, they stood out, unchanged unlike the skin around them. "Bella?" I looked back at him slowly.  
His honey eyes where narrowed, and sad. I dropped my head a little bit, and pulled my arms in. "It was a long time ago." I muttered. "Please, don't tell Charlie. If he knew how long-" I cut myself off; there are no secrets in Forks. Even if Dr. Cullen could keep his mouth shut, I knew their was nurse on the other side of the door with Charlie, the door that was opened a crack. He'd be too panicked to hear, lost in his own thoughts, but the nurse would be trying to hear.

"Law say's that you're the boss because you're over 17, but I would suggest you talk to him about it eventually. He's worried sick about you." Dr. Cullen wisely whispered, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I know," I whispered back, "but I think right now I'm putting him through enough without adding my old stupidity to it." Dr. Cullen nodded, and walked over to the counter.

"Well, your elbow is pretty tender, but it's not too bad. Be gentle with it in the next few days, and you'll be fine. I want a chest x-ray just to double check on those ribs, like I said. As for that bruising, it's going to look pretty nasty the next couple days, but it's all superficial, and will fade. I guess you bruise easily?"

"Sometimes I find some, and I don't even know where they came from." Dr. Cullen chuckled softly, and walked back over.

"As for the papers your father brought in, I will sign them. It's pretty clear what happened."

"Thanks." I shuffled uncomfortable on the bed.

"I'm going to get a nurse or volunteer with a wheel chair to take you to x-ray. You wait here." I nodded, and he vanished out the door. As he left, I heard him tell Charlie it was safe to go in.

"You alright, Bella?" Charlie asked, as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, Dad. Dr. Cullen's a really nice man, you were right." I smiled weakly, and Charlie smiled back. "He said he's sign the papers, too."

"Thanks for agreeing to this, Bella." I just nodded. Charlie shuffled uncomfortable, and looked at the clock. I pulled my sweater onto my lap, but didn't put it on.

"I'm going to grab a drink, if I don't make it back in time, I'll meet you x-ray okay?"

"Alright." As Charlie left out the one door, Dr. Cullen walked in the other. Behind him was a young boy with a wheel chair. He had the same pale skin, and honey colored eyes as Dr. Cullen, making me wonder if they were related. His hair was an auburn colour, and styled messily on top of his head.  
He also took one look at me, and froze up. I could have sworn the color of his eyes where changing as he stood there. Dr. Cullen looked at him sternly as the boy's whole body became ridged.

"Go, Edward. Now." Dr. Cullen's voice was rough, and almost surprised. He looked at Dr. Cullen, and to me, then to the chair. Was it just me or was he not breathing? "Edward." He bolted from the room, leaving the chair behind. All of this happened in under a minute.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to put my sweater back on, I know you probably don't get a lot of cases like this in Forks, I must have surprised him, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry. I'm guessing he was a volunteer, too?"

"You have nothing to apologize for, you've done nothing wrong. And, yes, he is a volunteer," Dr. Cullen took the chair, and rolled it over to me, "He's my son actually, in your class. He wants to be a doctor, so he volunteer's here. Someday's I swear he knows more then the staff." He chuckled lightly.

"In- my class?" Mt voice cracked, and I threw the sweater over my head.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Edward won't say anything- he's got secrets of his own." Dr. Cullen smiled, as if enjoying some personal joke. I pulled himself myself off the bed, and sat down in the chair.

"Don't we all." I asked, rhetorically. I felt incredibly awkward- Edward didn't seem to be surprises by my appearance, he looked angry. Surely his father had warned him? It just didn't make sense.

"Indeed."

Radiology was only three doors down. When we walked in, Dr. Cullen closed the door, and sat down in a chair next to where he'd put me. I was so lost in thought, I hadn't even noticed that we'd stopped.  
"Bella," his voice broke my concentration. My head snapped up, and looked into his sad eyes, "I would have brought this up earlier, but I was worried your father would hear. The nurse has him occupied now with the paper work, so you don't have to worry.  
"I know you being here is very hard on you, and that you're here mostly to humor your father. But, while you're here, I seriously think you should have someone fully examine you." His expression was seriously, and I responded with a dark, humorless laugh.

"You mean, breaking out the rape kit." There was no sense of curiosity in my voice, just a low range gruffness, and yet it was strangely calm, "No offense, Dr. Cullen, but no. We've got enough so that I can stay here with my Dad, and I don't want- I don't need- that."

"If you're refusing that, then I'm insisting blood work."

"To see if I'm pregnant? I'm not." I maintained eye contact with him, blatantly refusing to look away.

"You can't be sure, Bella." I've always wondered if the constant use of someone's name is actually in emergency service training, because when everything gets tense, everyone starts using you name. Someone should tell them it's not comforting; it's creepy.

"Actually, I can." Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows, and waited. "I'm on day six of my menstrual cycle. There was no egg to fertilize." I've always had extremely long periods, normally lasting up to seven days.

"Fine, but if you feel even a little bit off, you come and see me, alright?" I nodded weakly. "I know this is hard you, and if you need someone to talk to- I'm always around."

'Thanks." I smiled weakly. I knew he was taking a huge risk by not testing me, or reporting that he suspected rape, and if he was found out, he could get in a lot of trouble, but we seemed to reach a silent understanding that neither or us would say anything.

"I do need this x-rays, so let's get going." I slowly stood up, but stumbled any ways. I would have fallen if Dr. Cullen hadn't caught me. "Careful." He chuckled.

"Thanks- I'm sort of a klutz." I blushed bright red, and he helped me onto the table.

"So way my wife when she was young." A soft smile formed on his lips, and affection just seemed to glow off him. I chuckled softly to myself; it was like watching a teenager talk about his newest crush. It was a good thing he was happily married- every time a nurse walked by him she seemed to suffer from a bout of incoherency.

* * *

My x-rays where clear, so I discharged. Dr. Cullen singed the paper work for Dad, and gave me his card. "If you need anything, call me anytime."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Charlie smiled, and took the card from me. Dr. Cullen nodded, and my dad put it in his wallet. So I guess Charlie would be the one deciding if I needed anything.  
We left the hospital in silence, and went home.  
Under Doctor's orders, I wasn't allowed to 'exstrenuate' myself for several days, so I stayed home from school. Which was probably a good thing, considering half of me was black and blue.  
On the first day I put away all of my clothing after washing it all. Which gave me nothing to do for the next while; I hadn't brought any books, and I didn't want to leave the house yet. I paced, cleaned and cooked to pass the time. I wasn't much of a TV person.  
During the day of my bout of purgatory, my dad went and registered me for school. I moaned when he showed me my time table; Trig, Spanish, English, Government, Biology and Gym. Some cruel human being made it necessary for students to take gym all four years, instead of just two like it was back home.  
They didn't know what they where unleashing on the poor, unsuspecting students at Forks High.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED, RE POSTED. JAN 22**

**Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta:** Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating:** T

**Chapter:** Two  
**Chapter Title:** Day One  
**Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Author Note: **I'm attempting to stick close to SM twilight, especially in the beginning, but I'm changing some shit up. Sorry if it's a slow start, but bare with me. I think it's working out pretty well, all things considered. Some chapters in here, will be longer then in the book, others shorter. Some situations will be added, some just completely gone. But, the first day at school, no one really knows hey yet, so I couldn't change too much. Sorry about that.  
To everyone who reviewed, or marked as fav. Story or what not, I just want to say thank you! You're all amazing. Keep reviewing! Lol. Let me know what you think. For those of you who didn't review, review!  
**Special Thanks: **Candracar-Angel-101, DreamingofEdward, Bummer, Drama Kagome, Gothic Saku-chan, ferocious7, DobbyWobby, and xCharlotteCullen. If I missed anyone, I super sorry.

* * *

I never fit in with people, particularity ones my own age. My mom and I used to be really close, closer then anyone else on the planet I thought. But then she met John and everything changed.  
From day one I didn't like him, didn't trust him. The way he looked at her like a toy, was sickening, and the particular way he looked at me, was terrifying. It made me wonder if she was blind. But as time went on, I realized a lot of people liked him. I had voiced my concerns numerous times, but she told it was all in my head.  
One day we got into a huge argument about it; she told me that I was just being selfish because I didn't want a step dad. That I didn't want her to be happy. I was so hurt by her assumptions, I ran up to my room and locked the door. That's when I realized how brain washed she'd become, and I stopped trying to fight it.  
Every since then I've wondered if I saw the world through my eyes differently then she did through hers. Differently then the rest of the world. I'd secretly always wondered if maybe there was some sort of glitch in my brain.  
But the cause for my difference didn't matter. No, all that mattered was the effect it had. My body was a perfect example of that; it didn't matter what the reason for the brutality was, it was the dark purple marks left behind.  
And tomorrow would just be another testament to my freakiness. Someone already knew what my darkest secret was, and with my luck he was popular too. People that good looking always are. So much for my second chance, and new beginning. I'd be lucky if the whole school didn't know. Just another thing to make me different from everyone.  
But I had to attempt to accept that; if I was the problem, then the effects would always be the same. I would always be different, no matter what. I would never be accepted completely, or understood. Stupid glitch.  
I rolled onto my side, facing away from the door, and started to cry.

* * *

Even after I was done crying, I didn't sleep well. The constant _whooshing_ of the wind reminded me too much distant yelling, and the pounding of the rain on the roof and window was like thousands of glass shards exploding on the floor.  
When I did fall asleep, it was little after midnight. But my sleep wasn't even peaceful; I had terrible nightmares. Images of my mother, John, and that Edward guy constantly ran through my mind. I kept waking up, moaning and in a cold sweat. I couldn't understand why the dreams frightened me so much, which made them even more frightening. Every time I woke up, I just feel back into the dream. At four, I refused to attempt to sleep any longer, and simply laid in my bed.  
I finally got out of bed around six-thirty, and was welcomed by thick fog out my window. When I was younger, this place made me clausterphobic; you could never see the sky, like some sort of cage. But now it seemed oddly comforting, like a sanctuary. Funny how things change, isn't it?

Breakfast was quiet. Charlie told me that if I wasn't ready to go to school yet, I could stay home another day. I assured him numerous times that I was fine. Another day alone in this house and I was likely to snap. He finally let the subject drop as he was leaving, and wished me luck as he ran out the door to the station.  
The station was probably a heaven to him right now; it was predictable, calm even. It had been his wife and kids since my mother and I left so many years ago.  
After spending the last few days wandering around the house, I felt I could draw the place perfectly from memory; the white linoleum floor in the kitchen, the small living room with the cozy fire place. Above said fire place, a photo of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas; their wedding photo. Along the hall where the generic school photos of me, like a kaleidoscope of me growing up.  
Even in those photo's I was easy to read. They each reflected a time in my life, the eyes a living tribute. In my grade nine photo you could see the anger- that was the year my mother met John, and got married three months later. In grade ten you could see the fear on my face, the year he started drinking heavily. The first time he yelled at me. In my photo from this past September, I wasn't even looking at the camera. I had tilted my head just enough to hide the bad cover up job on my face. My eyes where dull, blank even. My body was completely ridged, but my eyebrows where creased slightly. I looked down at the floor as my eyes began to burn. No wonder Charlie had called me the day he got the photo. I had just written the call of as a 'thank you' call, but he must have known something up. He just didn't know how to ask.  
I walked toward the door, and decided that I would have to ask Charlie if he could put the photo's somewhere else- at least while I was living here.  
I didn't want to be too early for school, but I couldn't stand being alone in the house any longer. So I grabbed my bag which Charlie had picked up for me yesterday with some school supplies, and pulled on my coat. The thing crinkled as I moved, like a bio-hazard suit, but I was certainly wasn't leaving without it.  
With a deep breath, I walked out into the rain. I didn't bother locking the door, even though I knew where the key was 'hidden'; under the eaves by the door, where it always was. I didn't want to stand in the rain, and I assumed that no one was stupid enough to break into the chief of police's house in this town.  
I opened the driver's side door, threw my bag in, and quickly followed. I slammed the door shut, and turned the ignition. The civic quietly purred to life as always, and I took a minute to scan for a radio station. I put the car in first, and began my journey to the school.  
The school was off the high way, like everything else. It lacked the usual large institutional feeling, with nothing but a small sign to mark it. It was a collection of matching burgundy bricked houses, covered and hidden by a collection of shrubs and trees.  
I pulled up to the first building, clearly marked: FRONT OFFICE. I reversed into one of the empty spaces, and ignored the posted: TEACHERS PARKING ONLY sign. I'd be moving in a minute, any ways.  
As I walked towards the building, I instinctively pulled out my cell phone- something we used to have to do for the metal detectors back in Arizona, and laughed at myself. Forks High was not going to cameras, let alone detectors.

Once I entered the room, I became nervous. The small room was well lit, and surprisingly warm. It was split in half by a large counter littered with wire baskets, memos, and piles of the school news paper. On one half was a small waiting room, with flooding padding chairs, and ugly orange carpet. Potted plants seemed to clam every corner or free space; as if there wasn't enough greenery outside.  
On the other side of the counter, was three desks. Two of which where empty, the third was manned by a large red-haired woman with a purple t-shirt and jeans on. At my old school students weren't allowed to wear jeans, let a lone teachers.  
I tripped walking and caught myself on the counter. The red-haired woman looked up, startled, "You alright, dear?" I blushed a deep shade of red and nodded.

"Yea- just a little klutzy." I mumbled, correcting myself. "I'm Isabella Swan."

"Of course," she said, her eyes lighting up. Surely I was a topic of discussion all around the school by now; the chief's daughter who mysteriously showed up in the middle of the night. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school. I know we gave your dad a copy, but we had to switch you're 3rd period Bio to 5th." She brought several sheets over to me.  
I pretended to listen carefully as she showed me the fastest routes to each class on the map, even though she had already highlighted and colour coated them, so to avoid me getting my routes mixed up. I didn't mention that my class back home had a larger population then this school.  
"Now, I need you to bring back these papers at the end of the day with your teachers signatures on them."

"No problem." I smiled as convincingly as I could. She wished me luck as I escaped back out the door; was it bad luck to have a lot of people wish you luck? Surely it was shadowing something- that was my luck any ways.  
When I pulled out of the teachers lot, a line of student traffic had entered. I joined in the procession to avoid circling like an idiot. More of the cars where fairly old, which didn't surprise me. It was a nice change though- back in Phoenix, it wasn't uncommon to see new Porsche's in the parking lot.  
The civic seemed to stand out compared to some of the cars, so I parked near the back. I needed all the help I could get blending in. As I walked towards the school, I noticed a shiny Volvo which seemed to stand out. I was secretly pleased; it was flashier then my car any ways. The driver obviously didn't care either, as they parked near the front of the lot.  
Building three was the first one of my right, which was also conveniently my first class. I joined the group of students walking in, glad my black rain coat didn't stand out. I paused for a moment outside of the door, and fought off the on coming hyperventilation. What if he was in this class? Would he laugh? Would be ignore me? Surely he'd told everyone.  
For a split second, I debated turning around and marching right back to my car. But a bump from a passing student broke my dismal thoughts. I inhaled deeply, and lied to myself. I can do this, I can do this.

The classroom was small, but warm. I added my coat to the long row of hooks at the back, and quickly glanced around. No one seemed to take notice to me yet. I kept my head down as I marched up the isle, sneaking peaks here and there. Most of the girls where as pale as I was, which was nice. I had really gotten sick of being surrounded by tan girls all the time.  
When I reached the teachers desk, a small name plate identified him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name- not an encouraging response– and then sent me to an empty desk at the back of the room.  
You'd think it would be hard to stair at someone at the back of the room, and pretend to pay attention, but someone how my new class managed. I spent the entire period blushing, with my head down. I glanced over the reading list once he began to drone on. I'd read everything on their before. Silently I cursed myself for not saving some old essays to a disk; mind you, how was I supposed to know?  
I doodled on my paper for the remained of class, completely lost in my thoughts. When the bell finally rang it's awful nasal like ring, I jumped about a foot in the air. Just as I started to put my books into my bag, a lanky boy with acne and oily hair leaned over from across the isle to introduce himself. I moaned inwardly, knowing that this was just the beginning.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella." I corrected. Everyone around us paused, like I was growing a third head.

"I'm Eric." I shock his hand, and returned to putting books in my bag.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"Government with Jefferson, in building six." I glanced around the room again; some people had started moving, but most just kept staring. I felt like the 'shiny new toy' to the kindergarten class.

"I'm in building four, right next to six, so I'll show you the way." He raised his hand to place on my shoulder, but I flinched back. I closed my eyes, embarrassed and blushing. Eric, presumably feeling just as awkward, turned and lead the way out the door. I pulled on my coat, and fallowed. At least I didn't need the map.

"So, who can't count?" I asked mocking in an attempt to break the silence. Sure, he was the awkward, AV club, overly helpful type, but he meant well, and I didn't want to kill my first possible friendship.

"What?" He looked confused. Apparently humor wasn't easily understood here.

"Building five should be between them." I pointed out, blankly. I looked over my shoulder to see about six people where walking just enough behind us to ease drop. Either that or I was becoming paranoid.  
Or both.

"So you're from Arizona right?"

"Technically I'm from here. I moved to with my mom when I was very young, to Phoenix. Now I'm back."

"Must be a lot different here, huh?" he asked.

"Very. It rains only three or four times a year there, not a day." Eric laughed unnecessarily loud, presumably to make up for his lack of laughter earlier. I ignored him.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, even though it was clearly marked.  
"Thanks." I smiled vaguely as he wished me luck, and sighed in relief as soon as the door closed behind me.

The rest of the morning passed in the same fashion. Mr. Varner, my Trig teacher, was the only one who made me introduced myself in front of the class; as if I didn't have enough reason to hate him because of the class he taught.  
After two classes, I began to recognize people though. Only girl sat beside me in Trig and Spanish, was very- talkative. She droned on about everything and nothing at the same time, like it was some strange talent. I didn't attempt to keep up, realizing I wouldn't know the names for at least a week any ways. She did however give a nice cover every time I walked into a room, or around a corner. Each time I felt my heart start to race, panicked that Edward Cullen would show up, and ruin everything. I could picture his honey eyes, staring in disgust. Disappointment. Rage.  
I visibly shuttered as his face suddenly morphed into John's in my minds eye. The unexplainable anger seemed to connect them, yet they where different.

"You cold?" She asked, when we walked into the café. She was shorter then I was by, but he dark curly hair seemed to make it up.

"I'm fine." I assured her, "just a random chill, probably from the rain."

"Oh, okay." And just like that she was back to her mindless, endless, babbling.

She lead the way to one of the full table, with several people I now recognized. Understandable given the size of the school. She introduced every person around the table, but I forgot the names as soon as she said them.  
Everyone seemed to ask the same questions; How was school so far? Did I like it here? And, surprisingly the most common question, why was I so pale if I came from Arizona. I blamed genetics.  
I started poking at my bagel, while constantly scanning the room. I was searching for him, and his group of friends. I could picture it in my head, a group of them sitting around a table, all of them 'good looking', loud and laughing. Popular people where always the same. My hands shock in apprehension.  
I was definitely getting paranoid.

* * *

When I did find him, my breath caught in my chest. He was sitting with a group of people, who although were inhumanly beautiful, they weren't laughing, or loud. They didn't even look happy. They where sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria, far from where anyone else was sitting. None of them were talking or even eating. And thankfully, none of them where gawking at me. I wondered if Edward had kept his mouth shut, like Dr. Cullen had said- wouldn't _that _be a surprise.  
The group was made up of two girls, and three boys including Edward. All of them looked completely different, yet similar. Most distinguished, was their pale skin- it was paler then mine. They all looked tired, like they hadn't slept in weeks. The one girl was tall, with blonde hair which waved slightly, and had a body of a model. She was the kind of girl who made every other female within a twenty feet radius, feel inferior.  
The other girl was small, and extremely thin. Everything about her seemed tiny, from her features to her height. She had a certain pixie like nature, which was almost playful. Short black hair was cropped short, and sticking out in every direction.  
The large of the two unknown males sat with his arm around the blonde girl. He was extremely muscular, with dark curly hair. The other male was sitting neck to the small girl, looking very uncomfortable, and had a stressed expression. He was still muscular, but not as much as the other. He had messy honey brown hair, yet dark eyes that seemed to stand out, even at this distance.  
The third male, was of course Edward Cullen. He looked less muscular next to the other two, more boyish in nature. His bronze hair reflected the flourescent lights, and almost shimmered. His hair was obviously very healthy.  
What struck me right away from their posture, was that they weren't popular. Each one of them looked away- away from each other, away from anything in particularly, like they'd been outcasted from the school. It seemed unusual to me; normal people clung to the pretty people, and praised them like gods, why was Forks any different?  
The short pixie like girl stood up, taking her tray with an unopened soda, and unbitten apple, and walked away like a graceful ballet dancer. She dumped her tray, and vanished through the back doors. I had tried that, I'd probably fall flat on my face.  
The others remained unchanging however, as if they didn't even notice their friends disappearance. Suddenly Edward looked up, right to me left, and then to me. We held eye contact for a moment, I felt my heart race. Images from yesterday flooded my mind; the look on his face, the dark colour of his eyes, how he clutched the wheel chair, how Dr. Cullen had told him to leave. I felt myself creeping towards hyperventilation when he finally looked down.

"The Cullen's." The girl from my Spanish and Trig class said, answering my unvoiced question. She giggled slightly, too, which I didn't really feel fit the situation. "Technically Hales, too. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife. The big guy is Emmett Cullen, and his hand is around Rosalie Hale. The other girl, the one who just left, was Alice Cullen. And the boy who looks like he's in pain, is Jasper Hale. Him and Rosalie are twins or something. The youngest of them is Edward, he's in our grade. He's extremely good looking, of course, but apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." Her voice was snide, and judgement- I wondered if this was a case of sour grapes. Edward seemed to smile slightly to himself, like he had heard what she'd said.  
"And the other's are all together, too. As if you didn't already guess that by the way they just, hang off each other. I swear it must be illegal or something."

"They're not really related, Jess. They're just foster kids. Expect the Hales, Mrs. Cullen's their aunt or something." A quite girl from the table said.

"But they all live together, it's weird." Jess continued to rant, but I toned her out. They had strange, unpopular names. I took a bite of my bagel, and sip of my apple juice. The kind of names that grandparents had. But maybe that was normal in small towns? I thought about the girl sitting next to me- that one girl had called her Jess, obviously short for Jessica. A perfectly common name; back in my old History class there were two Jessica's.  
I looked sideways to the table, and watched as Edward picked his bagel apart. His lips moved impossibly fast, like he was speaking, but the other's didn't seem to notice. Perhaps he was muttering to himself? I'd been known to talk to myself from time to time.  
I really was going crazy.

"They look old to be foster children." I pointed out, bluntly.

"They are now, yeah. Rosalie ,Jasper and Emmett are all eighteen. Dr. Cullen's really young, late twenties, maybe early thirties or so." Jessica said, like it was obvious.

"That's really nice of them, to take in all those Foster kids." I said, mostly to myself. _Edward has secrets of his own,_ Dr. Cullen's voice echoed through my mind. I wondered if he'd had a dark past before he was taken in by the Cullen's?

"Yeah, I guess." Jessica shrugged, "But I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have kids." As if that lessened the kindness. Quite frankly, I'm some what of the opinion that if you can adopt, you should.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked, surely I would have noticed them on my summer's when I was younger. All of them continued to stare blankly in different directions.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." I felt a surge of pity and relief. Pity, because they didn't fit it, even though they where beautiful, and relief because I wasn't the only new kid. And I certainly wasn't the most interesting one by any means. But why was I so welcomed, and they where seen as outcast's? Was it because my father lived here, so I was just coming home, and they where just plain new? Edward looked up at me, exasperated. I looked away as fast as I could, even though I could feel my face starting to burn.  
They all stood up at the same time, and left. All of them where extremely graceful, just like Alice had been. Even that Emmet guy. It was almost creepy. Edward didn't look at me again.  
I laughed at myself; I couldn't remember the names of people sitting at the same table as me, but something told me I wasn't going to forget the Cullen's.

* * *

We all left for class much later then I would have, if I was sitting on my own. As we got up, the quite one introduced herself as Angela, and seemed pleased that we had Biology II together. She walked me to class, neither or us saying much  
When we walked int the door, she went and sat down next to her lab partner. Everyone was sitting at black lab stations, just like the ones I was used to. I looked around and realized that everyone already had a partner; everyone expect the last person I wanted to speak to.  
He was sitting next to the center aisle, his unusual hair was what caught my attention, and next to him was the only empty seat. Good luck sure had a way to avoid me. I groaned inwardly, and marched up to the front of the room to get my slip signed. Just as I walked past him, he became rigid in his seat. I looked up, surprised, and was suddenly drawn in my eyes glare. His whole body language screamed hostile. His eyes where coal black- much different then the other day, when they had been honey brown.  
I looked away as quickly as I could, and turned beat red again. I stumbled over a bag in walkway, and had to catch myself on the edge of the table. The girl sitting there giggled. "Could you please put your bag at the back like everyone else?" I snapped, surprising myself.

"Sorry." I mumbled, her expression suddenly sobered. The voice in my head was screaming at me to run, get out of the room, _GO GO GO GO._ I shuttered, but repressed the voice. Just because he was an unexplainably angry male, did not make him John. This time I was going to fight, not go into flight.

Mr. Banner signed my slip, and handed my a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we where going to get along just fine. I took a deep breath, and pulled my chin up. I wasn't going to back down to this guy I didn't even know. I kept my eyes narrowed, and up as I marched back over towards _him._  
I slammed my books down, and sat with confidence. Then I proceeded to stair at the black board, and avoid giving this Edward guy the time of day. His posture changed, I noticed from the corner of my eye. He leaned away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelt like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo.

My body was tense for the entire class, waiting to be attacked at any moment, but refusing to back down. Sure, this kid had seen in my rough shape, but this was a completely rude and inexcusable response. What a jerk, I thought. But at the same time, a part of me felt like there was more to it then that. Something I was missing.  
He gripped the edge of the table with one hand, and kept the other in the fist. The class was something I already learned, and seemed to drag on far longer then an hour. When the bell finally rang, Edward rose from his seat with the same grace as the others- he was taller then I expected- with her back to me, and was already out the door before anyone else had fully gotten out of their seat. Weird.

I pressed my head against the cold table, and attempted to breath. Why was he so mean? It didn't make any sense. I pulled my head up, and gathered up my books. I attempted to block out the anger I was feeling towards Edward, attempting to rationalize his reaction. I also knew if I let myself get angry, I'd start crying- for some reason my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. It was a humiliating tendency.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.  
I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blonde hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelt bad.

"Bella." I corrected him, with a smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need help finding your next class?"

"I'm, unfortunately, heading towards the gym, actually. I think I can find it." The big sign saying: GYM that I'd walked but, and the other little signs pointing to where pretty helpful.

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though is wasn't a big coincidence in a school this small. So not only was I going to have to suffer through gym, but co-ed gym at that. If I wasn't surrounded by people, I would have probably screamed in frustration.

Mike walked me to class, much like a golden retriever on a walk with his owner. He chatted on, and on, about something, but I didn't really listen. I kept thinking back to Edward, the mystery around him growing. I hate not knowing thing.  
I did manage to pick up a few points, like he lived in California until he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. He was also in my English class, so if I needed any help, I should feel free to ask. Ha, I'd come from AP classes, this place a joke to me. But I thanked him for the offer, any ways. All things considered, he was probably the nicest person I met today.  
"So, did you stab Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen im act like that before. He looked like he was in pain." Mike asked, as we walked into the gym.

"I wish I had, then it'd make sense." I sighed, defeated. "I feel like I've broken some sacred rule, that I don't know about, so he hates me or something."

"He's a weird guy, any ways. I wouldn't worry about it. If I was lucky enough to be your lab partner, I would have talked to you." I gave him the same vague smile I gave Eric this morning and vanished into the girls locker room. He was nice, and charming- but it just wasn't enough to ease my irritation.  
The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform, but didn't make me dress down for today's class. Thank god for little mercy's I guess. They where playing volleyball, one of my wort sports. And that was saying something. I had a bad habit of inflicting, and receiving the strangest injuries in volleyball. One year I took out the teachers tooth. I don't even know how it happened.  
When the bell finally rang, I gathered up my bags, and took my paper work to the office. The rain had stopped, but the wind was cold. I wrapped my coat around myself and ran across the yard, into the office. And almost walked right back out.  
Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. He, thankfully, didn't seem to notice my entrance, so I pressed myself against the back wall, hoping to blend in. Edward argued with the receptionist in low, attractive voice, about trying to change his Bio class. I felt sick. This could not be because of me, there was no way.  
Surely there was something I was missing. He had to be upset before I got there, and what ever made him angry, was why he wanted out. It could not be because of me.

Then the door opened. A girl drooped something in a basket and walked back out. The cold wind whooshed my hair around. Edward's back became stiff. Slowly he turned around to look at me; is look was a mixture of anger, shock, fear, and hate. My knees gave out, and I feel into a clump on the floor, fear chilling me right to bone. I closed my eyes, my hands flying up to my ears.  
But it was too late. The voice started yelling. John. The look he gave me when I came home early, and another girl was in the house, in bed- with him. The look- hate, anger, shock. But John didn't show fear- oh no, I showed enough for both of us.

I cold hand caused me to jump back into reality. Edward Cullen's jaw was locked, his chest no moving, but he looked absolutely worried. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, the same look my mother used to give me when I was young.

"Is she alright?" The receptionist asked.

"I think so." He sounded winded. Edward's eyes where still black, but seemed to be lightening. He squinted his eyes shut, and I could see the muscles in his throat tighten.

"Yeah, I'm fine." So did I, for that matter. Some instinct told me not to breath, not to make any sudden movements. The receptionist was around the desk in a flash, and Edward was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITED, RE-POSTED JAN 22  
Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta: **Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** Three  
**Chapter Title:** Frustration  
**Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Author Note:** So, after seeing the movie, there are a few scenes/lines I thought were pretty funny, so I'll prob. include them, or something like them any ways. Also, I apologize for spelling; most of these have been written between the hours or 2-4 am when I cant sleep.  
To everyone who reviewed, or marked as fav. Story or what not, I just want to say thank you! You're all amazing. Keep reviewing! Lol. Let me know what you think. For those of you who didn't review, review!  
**Special Thanks: **Gothic Saku-chan, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-x2, Crystallized Hope, A is for Angel, MikuJin, Drama Kagome

* * *

That night I didn't sleep well, again. The wind and rain bothered me so much, I did research online for different sleeping techniques. Every time I got close to falling asleep, I began to think about Edward. His strange hatred, and then his sudden concern. When I was in the office, he was there. If he really hated me, wouldn't he just leave? I thought about what I should say, and what I wanted to say, but I knew that when it came down the wire, I'd chicken out.  
Cluck, cluck, cluck. I made the cowardly lion look like the terminator.  
Heavy deep-breathing techniques helped somewhat, but it was still around two a.m. when I feel asleep. When I did fall asleep, I soon wished I hadn't. Nightmare began to plague my dreams. The worst one, was the last one.  
I was back in Phoenix, my old room to be exact. I looked at my calendar: a big, red circle was around the day. I cried out in fear, knowing it was going to happen all over again. _He's coming. He's coming. _A dark whispered voice echoed in my head. My heart began to race. But I couldn't run. I stood in the center of the room, frozen stiff. Make it stop, I cried, make it stop.  
_Bella! _A distant voice yelled. It was soft, yet musical. _Hang on, Bella!_  
Then John walked into the room, his face red with anger. I closed my eyes, and collapse to my knees. It was happening again, and I was powerless to stop it. No matter what I did, it would always happen again. I felt John's weight on top of me, and I started to cry. Then, suddenly, he was ripped off and there was this terrible, powerful growl.

"Bella!" I shot up in my bed, soaking in a cold sweat, Charlie sitting next to me. "Are you alright?" The light was on, his face stern. I was disoriented. He wasn't the one who had called out. I looked around the room, and regained my bearing. I was in Forks, far away from John.

"Bad dream," I chocked out finally, "it was just a bad dream."

"You where screaming." Charlie pointed out, confused.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I-" The dream was fading fast, something about it was important. Something, but it was gone.

"I was already up. In fact, you should get up any ways. It's a little after seven."

"Right." I nodded quickly. "And thanks."

"Yup." Charlie nodded, and quickly left. I was shaking, something I didn't notice until now. Something about that dream. It was the same dream, but it was different.  
But I couldn't remember why.  
I moaned in defeat, and pulled myself out of bed.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

School was better in one respect; I knew what to expect. Mike came and sat next to me during English, with Eric glaring at him the entire time. I suppose most people would find it flattering, but it just made me uncomfortable. People stared less, and kept their distance for the most part. At lunch we sat at the same table as Jessica, Angela, Eric, and some other people who I now recognized. It made me feel less like I was drowning in the water, and more like I was treading.  
It also sucked; In Trig I got called on, even though I didn't have my hand up, making me hate Mr. Varner even more. In gym they made me play volleyball, and I smacked Mike on the back of the head. He laughed it off, as much as I'm sure it hurt. After that I kept both hands safely behind my back. Then proceeded to get smacked in the head by a ball myself. Perfect.  
But the worst part of my day, was at lunch- Edward Cullen wasn't there. The other four Cullen's sat, same as yesterday, but without their brother. They looked strange without their younger brother.  
It also made me feel strangely guilty. I attempted to avoid looking at their table, but failed. I kept waiting for him to come marching in, with his strange mixture of hate and concern for me. But he never came.  
When I got to Biology, I held my breath outside the door. But he wasn't there, either. I sighed in relief, and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by my desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I have never been enormously tactful; I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys. And to be honest, I was worried about my anger lashing out at him if this kept up.

I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.  
When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks, from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater, I hurried from the girls' locker room pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment. I walked swiftly out the parking lot. The lot was packed with cars zooming out, so I decided to wait. The music from the radio was loud, comforting. I closed my eyes, and just allowed the music to echo in my head.  
When I did open my eyes, all of the other cars had left. Except that stupid, shiny Volvo. "Of course," I said to myself, "it would be them." Alice Cullen hoped in the drivers seat, with the other three remaining Cullen's following.  
The car took over with great speed, and that's when I saw something that caused my heart to literary stop for a moment.  
Edward Cullen walked out from the tree line behind the parking lot. I wouldn't have even noticed if I didn't glance into my rear view mirror before pulling out. I bit my lip, debating. He hated me, but he had to no reason to hate me. I could attempt to make amends with him, offer him a ride home as he obviously missed his. But if he was here, why the hell wasn't he in class?  
I looked back in my mirror, and he was still standing there, looking shocked. Something about my presence surprised him; I got the feeling didn't happen a lot. My instinct's told me to run as the hair on my arms stood up.  
But I ignored it. I put the car into reverse, pulled back, and fish tailed the ass out. I rolled down the passenger window, which now faced him.  
"I saw you missed your ride, want one?"

"I-" He looked chocked up. Panicked almost. The cold wind blew alone my neck, causing me to shutter. "Don't think that's a good idea, I can walk. It's not too far."

"Edward, don't be an idiot, it's about to start raining any minute now." The sky was completely gray, as if to prove me point, drops of water began to form in my wind shield.

"I wouldn't want you to have go out of your way." He smiled politely, and took a step back.

"Just said it wasn't far."

"I-" now he looked frustrated. I could feel his anger creeping back in. Then the rain really started to come down.

"What is it about me that you hate?" I asked, my voice in a whisper. His eye brows creased and he took two steps so he was right beside the car, "I've done nothing to you, and yet something about me sets you off. Either you're just an arrogant jerk, who feels the need to intimidate me, or you're completely uncomfortable around me because you know what's under the sweater. So, you have two choices; get the car and prove me wrong about being an arrogant jerk, or, refuse the ride, and confirm my suspicion." If you were to ask me where the courage came from, I'd have to admit that I had no idea. The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them, and by the time I was finished, my face was beat red.

"I'm not trying to be an jerk." He leaned on the side of the car, and looked in. He jaw became tight, same way it had in the office. I put the car in neutral, and revved the engine.

"Two choices." I repeated. His hand twitched towards the handle, but he looked like he was in some internal battle.

"Life doesn't always follow the rules. But you already know that." His voice was cold, yet attractive. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Tires squealed around the corner, and the shiny Volvo reappeared. "I guess Alice remember to pick me up. Thanks for the offer though."

"Yeah, don't mention it." A part of me was disappointed, another was completely ecstatic with relief.

"Come on, Edward." A high soprano like voice called. He looked back down at me, and smiled. His eyes where the honey brown again. What the hell? Had I just imagined yesterday?

"See you tomorrow." He said, and vanished with impossible speed. I rolled up the window, through the car into gear, and took off. My heart was thundering in my chest by the time I made it home. As I pulled into the drive way, I smiled to myself. I had done something which took courage, I stood up to him. Somewhat, any ways. But doing so only introduced so many more mysteries. Why was in the trees, and not in class? Why was Alice driving like a manic to get back? What was I missing?

Charlie burnt diner. Again. My steak would have probably been a crisp if I didn't notice the burning smell from upstairs, and come rushing down. Some how this man must have lived off of fried eggs for the last too many years.  
After a short argument, we agreed that I would take over kitchen detail. No need for food poison, besides, I was home first any ways. Charlie seemed revealed, yet skeptical. My mother had been a very- experimental cook.  
And for the first time since I'd gotten here, I checked my e-mail. I also almost threw my computer out the window when I did.

**Bella, **

**I know you're upset, but don't you think you're over reacting sweet heart? It was just a disagreement, no need to exile yourself. John's even said he's already forgiven you. Please come home, sweetie. We miss you. **

**Love, Mom. **

Rage didn't even begin to explain the emotions running through out my body. The worst part was there where three other e-mails, exactly the same, sent of different days. _Just _an _argument? John _had forgiven_ ME?_  
I didn't even justify the e-mails with a response. Instead I slammed the top of my lap top down, and marched right out of the house. I needed to think, to be alone. I only made it to the back step, though. I sat down, and put my head in my hands. Charlie had actually noticed my abrupt exist, and came to sit down with me.

"You okay, Bells?"

"No." I muttered, "Nothing makes sense. Mom's just- acting like none of this happened. She's sent me several e-mails, saying that John's forgiven me. He doesn't need to forgive me! I did nothing wrong!" I didn't notice I was yelling until my voice cracked. But once I started, it was hard to stop.  
"And the kids at school treat me like some shiny new toy. They follow me everywhere, ask me stupid questions, and seem to fight over who gets to play with me next."

"Bella, don't you think you're overreacting- not about your mom- but about the kids at school?" Charlie looked at me with a concerned expression, "They're just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just kind of annoying- I just want to vanish into the background." Charlie gently rubbed my back, then stopped.

"I know what you mean, kiddo. But, it won't last forever."

"Hey Dad, do you know anything about the Cullen's?" Since we where talking about school kids, any ways....

"Dr. Cullen is a great man, you know that." I nodded, "a brilliant surgeon. He could probably work at any hospital in the world and make ten times the amount he makes here. But his wife wanted to live in a small town. I had my doubts with all those foster kids, but they're all extremely polite, and educated. I've heard a lot of the teachers complaining actually, saying they're being corrected by them. Yet, everyone seemed to separate themselves from them, for no reason."

"They don't really fit in at school." I said.

"People in this town just don't seem to trust outside things. You're technically from here, so I guess it's different." Charlie surprised me by looking mad.

"Well, I'm lab partner's with Edward- the youngest of the boys," I shrugged. "He seems nice enough." Okay, so that wasn't a complete lie. He did seem nice enough to everyone else. And sometimes to me. I just needed some time to figure him out.

"You should be nice to him, try to include him with the other kids." Charlie looked pleased by the idea.

"Yeah."

"As for your mother, just ignore the e-mail. Don't delete them, but ignore them. I've started a police report, and once we get your statement, we can file it."

"I-" No, I was not ready to talk about this. Particularly with my father, who was likely to take his gun, that he'd never fired on the job, and go shot John.

"When you're ready, Bella." He whispered. I just nodded.

* * *

That night was finally quite; I fell asleep, exhausted, around ten, and didn't have one bad dream all night.  
When I woke up in the morning, I was unusually edgy. Wide awake I showered in half the time, actually put on make up, took a blow dryer to my wet hair, which came out strangely straight. I brushed my teeth, said good bye to Charlie, and made myself coffee. The sun was shining, something that never seemed to happen here.  
While the pot was brewing I searched for a travel mug. The only one I could find was a black one from La Push. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember why. I think it was a beach or something. Deciding it didn't matter, I filled my mug, pulled on my black rain coat and slipped into a pair or runners.  
Right as I walked out the door, I feel on my butt.  
So much for my great start to the day. Thankfully, the coffee mug's lid was closed, so it didn't spill. I pulled myself upward, and laughed it off. The civic roared to life with its usual ease, and I was off to school.  
The day seemed routine now. Jessica blabbed on about nothing most of the time, and Mike followed me like a puppy. When we walked into the cafeteria, I looked out of the corner of my eye towards the Cullen's table, but none of them where sitting there. Strange. I felt oddly disappointed after Edward had said he'd be here today.

"So, Bella you in?" I shock my head and looked up at Mike.

"Sorry?"

"We're going down to La Push in a couple weeks, you in? It's a beach off the rez." Mike repeated. I agreed, more to be polite, then out of desire. Beaches where supposed to be warm and sunny. And on top of that, water just added another element for me to fall on my butt. Particularly when frozen, like this morning.

When the bell rang I walked with Mike and Angela to Bio. Slightly annoyed, I marched in the door. Who did this Cullen kid think he was, any ways? Why was he so special? Was I just curious? It seemed like more then that.  
I remembered back to the office, he'd been concerned for my well being. But then he'd left as soon as someone else was there? The whole thing was extremely unsettling. I felt like I was building a puzzle and missing half the pieces.

The rest of the week followed suit, except the sun which vanished Thursday afternoon, much to my disappointment. The Cullen's were gone, Mike kept ranting about La Push, Jessica hung on to his every word like there was going to be an exam on it, and Angela and I kept to ourselves.

On Friday, I entered the food line up with Jessica, confident that the Cullen's weren't going to be there.  
I was half right. Well, mostly right. When we sat down, and I glanced up at their table, all of them except Edward was there. He was really going to owe me an explanation after this. A big one. I constantly tried to tell myself it didn't matter, but I knew I was only kidding myself.  
Mike seemed to take my frustration personally, and constantly kept asking what was wrong, if he had said something. By the time we walked into the Bio room, I almost smacked him.

"Mike, seriously, I'm fine. The only thing that's bothering me, is you constantly asking if I'm okay." I ranted, and marched to my seat.  
I was so blinded by my anger with Mike, that I didn't notice one important little factor.

"Hello." a quiet, musical voice said. I was so startled, I dropped my pen. Edward caught it mid-air.

"Thanks." I muttered as he handed it to me. My heart was racing. His eyes were that same warm honey color today. Curious. He was still sitting as far away from me ask the lab table would allow, but his chair was angled towards me. He was smiling slightly, and seemed more relaxed today.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I never got a chance to properly introduce myself before." Had I made the whole thing up? Was I really getting that antsy and paranoid? He was perfectly polite.

"Bella, but -I'm sure you already knew that." I stammered. A bemused smile caused his face light up, like he was enjoying some inside joke. "Everyone does."

"Yes, you have been the topic of gossip the last few days." This family didn't hang out with anyone besides each other, how did he know about the gossip? Unless he was spreading it. My face must have portrayed my anger, because he held up his hangs in defense, "No, no- not what you think. Believe me, no one know-"

"What you saw?" I asked, coldly. His eyes dropped guilty.

"I owe you an apology," he whispered, "you surprised me, was all. I know I acted inappropriately, and continued to do so."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it." Who was I to hold grudge, any ways? Besides, he apologized and looked severely repentive. Almost a little too much.  
Just then Mr. Banner started the lesson, saving us from an awkward conversation.

* * *

The weekend was uneventful; I went grocery shopping, did the laundry, cleaned up the house, and finished my homework. Charlie, unused to not being alone, spent more of his weekend at the station. At one point on Saturday I drove to the library, but it was so poorly stocked, I didn't bother to get a card. I was going to have to drive to Seattle or something to visit a book store. Good thing I had the civic, it had good highway millage.  
Monday morning, people greeted me in the parking lot. I could recognized, if not name, every person at the school now. Which was an improvement from Arizona; half the time people would ask me if I'd seen someone, who was apparently in my grade, and I didn't even know they existed. It was colder this morning though, with a wind that could cut right through you.  
Mike sat next to me in English, as per usual, and we had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights. _It was very straight forward.  
All in all, I was feeling pretty comfortable in my new surroundings, more then I ever expected to here.  
When we walked out of class, the air was full of strange, flying and swirling white things. People where cheering in excitement, and dancing around. I moaned loudly as the wind bit at my cheeks. "Ew," I muttered, "Snow."

"Don't you like snow?" Mike seemed confuse, like I'd admitted to hating ice cream or something.

"No. It means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, isn't it supposed to come down in individual little flakes, these just look like the ends of q-tips."

"Haven't you ever seen snow before?"

"Sure I have. " I paused. "On Tv."  
Mike laughed. And then a big ball of white mush hit him on the back of the head. We both turned around to see Eric walking in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike seemed to notice this as well, and bent over to collect some snow for himself.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I said, still walking, "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside. And stay there." He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.

All morning continued the same way, snow feel, people threw it at each other, and I walked around with a binder behind my hands for defense. Jessica though it was absolutely hilarious, but something about the look on my face kept her from throwing a ball of mush at me herself.  
I also avoided Mike, as he seemed to be a target for snow snipers.  
Mike and Jessica planed a snow ball fight in the parking lot after school, so I made a mental note to avoid the parking lot. As we entered the line, I looked to the corner table out of habit. All five of the Cullen's sat, laughing. Jasper, Emmett and Edward where all soaking wet from the snow. Emmett shook off the snow, and Alice and Rosalie leaned away. They where enjoying the snow day like everyone else. Except they looked like a scene out of a movie.  
But aside from their laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I deiced- flush from the snow fight maybe- the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes fallowing my stare.  
At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine. I stopped breathing, my face bright red. I shot my head down, letting my hair conceal my face. But his eyes didn't look harsh when they met, or unfriendly. He did look curious, unsatisfied in some way.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"Does he look angry?" I couldn't help asking.

"No," she sounded confused by my question. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me very much," I confided. I looked up from under my hair to make sure Jessica was right; he looked amused almost.

"The Cullen's don't like anyone... well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you.

"Stop looking at him." I hissed. Jessica snickered, but looked away. Mike interrupted us then- something about the above for mentioned snow ball fight. Jessica eagerly agreed and helped him plan. She couldn't have made her flirting more noticeable if she put up a sign. The only one who didn't seem to notice, was Mike.  
As soon as I was sure she wasn't looking, I looked back towards the Cullen's. Alice smiled at me, then Edward turned to look. I felt my stomach turn; busted twice in one lunch. He waved ever so slightly. I nodded back. Then he turned back to his siblings. I could have sworn Alice giggled.

When the bell rang, I moaned loudly. I didn't want to walk to class with Mike because with my luck, I'd get hit by a snow ball. I attempted to put myself in the middle of the herd to avoid being hit. When we reached the door, everyone expect me moaned in union. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after gym.  
Mike kept up a string of complains on the way to building four.  
Once inside the classroom, I walked to seat attempting to ignore the voice telling me to run.

"Hello." Edward greeted.

"Hi." Mr. Banner walked around the room with an AV cart full of microscopes. Edward pulled one off, and put it in between us. On our desk there was already a box of slides. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I doodled on my note book. And Edward Cullen kept staring at me, like he was willing me to do something. Just as I was about to say something, the second bell rang.  
Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. "Working with you partner, you're to separate the slices of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis, then label them. Which ever team finishes first, win's the golden onion." He held up an onion, which had clearly been spray painted. "No textbooks, no cheating. Get started."

"Ladies first?" Edward asked. I looked at him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful, that I could barely look away.  
"Or, I could start." He was clearly wondering if I'd finally snapped.

"No," I said, flushing, "I'll go."  
Okay, I was showing off a little bit. I'd already done this lab, and knew what I was looking for. It was easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40x objective. I studied the slide briefly. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" He asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His finger were ice-cold, like he's been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked away. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watch him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time that I had.

"Prophase," he agreed.

"Like I said." Edward smirked, and wrote it in the blank. His writing was so elegant, like something from the early 1900's, not 2008, where everyone types, and can't write.  
We continued like that for the rest of the exercise; one of us identified, the other checked. Edward was careful not to touch me skin again, which struck me as odd. Had he felt it too?  
We had finished the lab before anyone else was even close. Mike and his partner compared two slides again and again, and another group had their textbook open under the table. Which left me with nothing to do, but try not to look at him. Unsuccessfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**EDITED, RE POSTED JAN 22**

**Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta:** Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** Four  
**Chapter Title:** Open Book  
**Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Authors Note: **About the updating every day, I'm going to do everything in my power TO update everyday, but I can't make any promises. I've started exam season (woo university. Yes, I'm in university and write fan fictions, they make my day ^^! Just like Twilight ^^) so I'm going to have to start studying soon. HOWEVER, I really am going to do everything I can. And this chapter is a little shorter, but that's because I wanted what happens next to have it's own chapter.  
**Special thanks: **RoryAceHayden147, Mandie12341, Lily-Potter8,jules452, Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatarx3, Affectionate, The Novel-et, mikan kisses, Liebe,-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-,afallenheart, Drama Kagome,Luminous Mist ,tala., A is for Angel, Gothic Saku-chan, Little Silver Rose  
If I missed anyone, once again I'm super sorry. I just have to say I'm tickled pink that so many people like this story! And that you've reviewed! You're making my day, every one.

* * *

I glanced up from doodling on my note book to see he was staring at me, the same inexplicable look of frustration in his honey colored eyes.  
"Did you get contacts?" I blurted without thinking. Something about his look just- it made you say what you where thinking. Besides, there had to be some rational explanation for why his eyes had been coal black that one day.  
He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"But," I stuttered out, while staring at his angel like face, "Before you- disappeared for the week- they where black."

"Yeah, I was out of town for uh, personal reasons." He looked down at his paper, as if reviewing our answers.

"But your eyes?" I pressed.

"It's the fluorescent." He mumbled, without looking up. We were in the same room- his eyes would look black now if that was the reason. Unless he was lying about the contacts. Or I finally snapping under the pressure.  
Which seemed far more likely. Who would lie about contacts?  
Edwards hands were clenched into hard fists again. I kicked myself internally; apparently I'd hit a nerve. Probably something to do with Dr. Cullen saying he had secrets of his own.

Mr. Banner, with his always impeccable timing, came to our table to see why we'd stopped working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the paper- then took a double take, as if to see if the answers where even correct.

"So, Edward didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" he asked.

"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Had identified three out of the five, sir. Even checked my answers." Mr. Banner looked at me now, his expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?"

"With white fish blastula." I smiled sheepishly. "But I was in AP biology back in Phoenix."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away, but I missed it.  
Once he left, I returned to doodling on my note book.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia swept over me again; it was like he'd heard my conversation with Jessica, and was trying to prove me wrong.  
I really was going crazy. I looked up to meet his curious gaze.

"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal. I was also still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion and couldn't concentrate.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"Or the wet." I sighed heavily, and looked back down.

"Forks must be a very difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"Lesser of two evils," I muttered darkly. Intending on giving him a stern look, I titled my face back towards him. But he just looked at me like what I said was the most fascinating thing he'd ever heard. Surely he was smart enough to put two, and two together? I tried to muster up a sarcastic look, but his face was so beautiful I elected to avoid looking at it more then courtesy absolutely demanded.

"What do you mean? Why here?" He pressed, titling his head slightly to the right. No one had actually asked me straight out why I'd come, especially not in such a demanding context.

"My dad lives here."

"And?"

"It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he smiled, like he was trying not to laugh.  
I paused for a long moment and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze again. His golden eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.

"My mother remarried," I said.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but suddenly became sympatric. "When did this happen?"

"Grade nine." My voice sounded sad and weak, even to me.

"And you don't like him." Edward surmised, his tone still kind.

"John," I felt the rage boiling under my skin, and a lump form in my throat. I closed my eyes in attempt to repress it back down. I wanted to forget him, forget Phoenix, "is an ass-hole."  
My pencil snapped in my hand, causing several people from surrounding tables to look over. I attempted to look innocent.

"He's the reason..." Edward trailed off, but he didn't need to finish; the question was obviously- _he's the reason why you where in the hospital. _

"Yes." My voice was curt and rude. Conversation in the room picked back up again, everyone forgetting what had happened only moments ago. Anger seemed to flash in Edward's eyes, and, instinctively, I pushed my chair back, and looked down at the floor.

"Does your mother know?" His voice was low, and reserved. I didn't answer right away. Edward anger subdued itself as he realized my response, but then his eyes where filled with curiosity. He waited. After a minute I looked up again.

"She pretends she doesn't." Anger shock beneath my voice, it was etched in pain. Why did he care so much, any ways?

"I don't understand," he admitted. It seemed to really upset him, too. "Do you mean she's still with him?"

"Yes, she is. He's good to her, I guess. But that's only a matter of time at this rate. Without me, she's bound to be next. But she'd diluted herself into believing that she's happy with him. Now she can get the quality with him she so desperately needs- maybe then she'll see what she's married."

"That's terrible." Edward's hands relaxed, and he leaned in towards me. I surprised myself by not jumping backwards- normally I would have. I didn't like people invading my bubble, yet, with Edward I didn't seem to mind. In fact, I leaned in towards him.

"That's life," I responded, coldly, "it sucks, then you die."

"You can't keep the world out forever, you know. Don't get me wrong, you put up a good show, but I'm willing to bet your suffering a lot more then you let on."

"Why do you care, any ways?" the questions wasn't defensive, but actually curious. Why was he so interested in me?

"Am I wrong?" he asked. I didn't respond, merely leaned back towards my side of the desk. Why was this all about me, any ways? "I didn't think so."  
I sighed, scowling at the board. "Am I annoying you?" he asked. It sounded amused, and yet sad.  
I made the mistake to looking at him and told the truth, "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed with myself. My face is so easy to read that my mom used to call me her open book."

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything I'd said, and everything he guessed, he sounded like he meant it.

"And you're normally pretty good at reading people, right?" I replied.

"Usually." He smiled brilliantly, flashing a set of perfectly white teeth. I chuckled slightly, and looked around the room. Other groups where starting to finish up.  
"I'm sorry if I've upset you, I'm just trying to figure you out." he added.

"I'm a very complex person- it could take you awhile. But that could just be because I'm female."

"Alright everyone, listen up," Mr. Banner announced. "In third place, Mike's team." He paused to let people clap. "In second place, Angela's team." People clapped again. "And in first place, Edward's team. Enjoy the golden onion." He placed it on the table between us. People clapped, a couple people went 'obviously'.

"Think it's safe to cook with? I forgot to pick some up yesterday." I joked.

"I wouldn't suggest it. There's a good chance that the chemical in the paint has seeped into the separate layers by now." He flashed a crocked smile, causing his whole face to seem so much warmer, kinder even.

"Well, you keep it then. With my luck, Charlie will eat it."

"I assure you, I have little use for an onion, particularly a golden one. Perhaps it could live on your desk? Or, if you're not partial to onion smell in your room, your garden?"

"I don't even know if Charlie has a garden. But, I guess I can find a home for it."

I tried to appear attentive to the rest of Mr. Banner's lesson, but my thoughts had become unmanageable. I was trying to process to much at once, and finally just allowed myself to space out completely.  
When the bell rang, Edward rushed as swiftly away and as gracefully as he had last time. And I, as before, stared after him in amazement.  
Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my bag for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.

"That was awful- we ended up using the text book under the table. That's why we finished in third. They all looked exactly the same to me. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner, I mean he's weird, and kind of a freak, but he's smart."

"I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly, though. It wasn't Mike's fault I was snappy, "I've done the lab before, though," I added quickly, so his feeling's wouldn't be hurt.

I left out the part where that lab was on an exam, which we had to do on our own, and I was still the first one done.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't seem pleased about it at all. Which, quiet honestly, I found amusing.

"I wonder what was with him before?" I tried to sound indifferent. Obviously I hadn't imagined the whole thing.  
I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and P.E. didn't do much to hold my attention. Not that it ever did. Mike was on my team. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my woolgathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team wisely ducked warily out of the way every time I was up.  
The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was inside the warm car. I unzipped my jacket, and pulled my wet hair out to dry on the way home. As per usual, I waited for the lot to clear out before I attempted traffic. Last night two cars got hit, and I wasn't risking the only thing stopping me from either walking, or getting a ride a police cruiser everyday.  
I looked around me to make sure it was finally clear. That's when I notice the still, white figure of Edward Cullen. He was leaning against the drivers side of the shiny Volvo, while his siblings climbed into the car. He was staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away, and threw the car into reverse. I almost hit a straggling Toyota in my haste. It was totally his fault though, he shot out of the spot beside me, when I was in reverse.  
But considering I didn't have the insurance completely over in my name, avoiding accidents seemed like a good idea. I smacked my feet down, one on the clutch and one on the break, but still stall out because of the speed. I cursed the fleeting Toyota, started the car again, and speed off.  
I could have sworn Edward was laughing when I drove past.

* * *

When I got home, I put the onion on the front step. It was the only place I could think of. Charlie was still as work, so I started on dinner. Due to the cold, wet weather, I elected to make home-made soup.  
Okay, no entirely home-made, I used the broth out of a can, but when was I going to have time to cook a chicken, to boil the bones? Never. While the broth was simmering, I cut up carrots, and celery. Different spices I could find, I added too. Not to mention noddles and diced chicken.  
By the time Charlie got home, the whole lower level of the house smelt tasty.

"What's for dinner?" He asked while hanging up his gun.

"Home-made chicken noddle soup. Well, almost home-made, I didn't have any bones to boil. I figured since it's so cold out, it'd be a good soup day."

"Sounds wonderful. I'm going to change, then come right back down."

"Alright." I smiled, and stirred the soup. Cooking always left me in a little world, completely separate from everything else. An escape. I'd always been fairly good at it, which is surprising given my mother's habit of- getting creative- in the kitchen, and normally giving people food poisoning. When I was in grade nine, I started to make dinner on a regular bases because she managed to poison every kid from my birthday party. A party I didn't even want in the first place.  
Too bad I never thought to poison John.

The phone rang, causing me to jump about three feet in the air. Have you ever had it happen, where you think about someone, and then they call? I was staring daggers at the phone, refusing to pick up the receiver. Charlie didn't have caller ID, which meant I was going to have to start screening my calls.

The answering machine picked up, and I continued to glare.

_You've reached the Swan house. Leave a message. _Charlie's voice said.  
_Bella, it's mom. Please call me, sweetie. I miss you. You know the number. _

I was still staring at the machine when Charlie came back down.  
"Bella, are you alright?" He asked reluctantly. "Because you look like you want to kill someone."

"Soup's ready." Charlie's voice brought me back to reality. I pulled the pot off the hot burner, and grabbed bowls from the cabinet. Charlie walked over the answering machine, obviously noticing where my death glare was pointing, and hit the play button. But as soon as he heard Renee's voice, he shut it off.

"Smells great." Charlie gave me an encouraging smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

About twenty minutes after diner, the phone rang again. Charlie and I made eye contact from across the living room, but neither of us moved. This was getting ridiculous; I was afraid of my own phone?  
_Ring. Ring._  
I got up, and walked to the nearest phone, with Charlie right on my heels.

"Swan residence." I said in a cheesy-happy voice.

"Well, hello there Isabella. Billy Black, here- it's been far too long since I've seen you."

"Oh, hello Billy." I looked at Charlie with a relieved look. The name sounded familiar- I think him and Charlie used to go fishing together, or something.

"Is Charlie there?"

"Yup, one second," I handed the receiver to Charlie, "it's for you."

Charlie and Billy talked for about twenty minutes, give or take, which I suppose is a long time for guys. Apparently they'd had some fight awhile back, and Billy was attempting to amends. Which was cool, I guess. A lot of older people don't like to admit when they're wrong, so all the power to him for apologizing.

I disappeared off to my room to work on my Trig homework. The questions where fairly simple, so it only took me about half an hour; surprising given the fact that I'm normally terrible at math. But once I finished, I packed my bag for tomorrow and headed off to have a shower.  
The water was hot, and relaxed my muscles. I thought about Edward, and his strange bout of friendly-ness. I wondered why his cold hand felt like an electric shock going through me. Not in a bad way either, no. It was almost- nice. In a weird kind of way.  
But all too soon my thoughts traveled to Renee. Why was she trying so damn hard to get a hold of me? To get everything 'back to normal' because that wasn't going to happen. Not any time soon. If ever. Why do parents always do that? They assume that everything was 'working' because everyone was alive, and living in the same house.  
But because I'm the one who left, I'm obviously the problem.  
I could feel my heart racing with frustration. She had no _right _to invade on my life like this. None at all. I was safe here, far safer then I'd even be in Phoenix. Quite frankly, I'd be surprised if I went back there, and John hadn't made it his personal goal to see me wind up dead.  
My knees gave out from underneath of me. How easily I seem to contemplate my own death? The bone wrenching depression began to sink back in; I hadn't felt it so strong since I got here. I closed my eyes, feeling the burning hot sensation of tears forming behind my eyelids.  
Why did he have so much control over me? Why couldn't I be stronger? My whole body shock, as John's voice whispered inside my mind's ear, like Iago.  
_No one will ever love you, Bella. Look at you- you're no where near pretty. Not to mention that you're a freak. I've seen you at school, sitting by yourself. Ha. Don't kid yourself. You're lucky I even agreed to have you live here with your mother- we should have sent you off to an orphanage or some damn thing! You've been nothing but trouble for us. You should be thankful for what we give you._  
I turned the tap off, as if that was the key to silencing the voice. My whole body was shaking. Slowly, I rose to my feet and grabbed a towel off the rack. _You're no where near pretty._  
Absolutely, extra ordinary. That was me.

After my little break down in the shower, I was slightly shock up. I said good night to Charlie, and just climbed right into bed. All I wanted to do sleep. Sleep forever. When you're asleep, you can't get really hurt, because it's just a dream. I pulled the covers up over my head, and cried until I was finally out.

_Pounding on the door. "IZZY! GET OUT HERE, NOW!" Fear shock through out my whole body. I slowly closed my closet door to hide me. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"  
I prayed to God he wouldn't find me. Not again, not tonight.  
I was supposed to go to a dance with some girl friends tomorrow. They all think I'm strange enough as it is, this was my chance to be normal. If I cancel, they'll know something is up._  
"_DAMNIT, ISABELLA- YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN." My whole body shock in fear. _

_Thump. Thump. THUMP.  
The heavy piece of wood feel, lifelessly to the floor. I closed my eyes, still trembling. He ripped the closet door open, and reached in for me. I screamed._

"Bella!"

"Get off of me, get of, get of!" My arms where failing everywhere, as I attempted to push Charlie away. I wasn't fully awake. "Please, please stop- stop!"

"Bella!" He grabbed my shoulders, and gave me a gentle shake. "Bells, it's alright."

"Dream," My eyes where wide with terror, and my whole body covered in sweat, "it was just a dream."

"Bella, this is getting out of hand- I'm taking you to doctor tomorrow."

"What?" I pulled the comforter up around me. "Why?"

"You've been screaming in your sleep every night since you got here, there has got to be something we can do. When you're awake, you're absolutely exhausted because you haven't really been sleeping. I'm taking you to see Dr. Cullen tomorrow."

"I thought he was surgeon." I muttered, thinking back to our pervious conversation.

"Yes, but he also works in the clinic at the hospital. Same as all the other doctor's. That's where I took you the other day."

"Oh." I was all I could say. It made perfect sense I guess, when you thought about it. I'd seen a hospital clinic, like on House, M.D. One of the few shows I actually watch from time to time.  
I really am a freak.


	5. Chapter 5

**EDITED AND RE-POSTED JAN 22**

**Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta:** Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** Five  
**Chapter Title:** Phenomenon  
**Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Authors Note:** Alright, so this chapter is a little longer then the last one because I had to do some research before had. AKA; look at my notes from last year. I apologize if anything is wrong in my medical mumbo-jumbo, I'm a history/philosophy double major, not science and pre-med. I did take a physiology class though.  
**Special thanks: **Nekokitten1123, Gothic Saku-chan, Drama Kagome, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, A is for Angel, RoryAceHayden147, Crystallized Hope

AND mikan kisses , Lily-Potter8, who pointed out I uploaded the wrong chapter, like a moron. That's what I get at 5 am I guess. lol.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, the memory of last night foggy in my mind. I stretched out, and yawned loudly. I was supposed to remember something. "Oh well," I said to myself, rolling over to look at my clock.  
Crap! It was 7:45- school started in 15 minutes!  
I flew out of bed and into the closest pair of jeans, and a long sleeve T. I flew into the bathroom, gargled the mouth wash, and grabbed an elastic. Muttering several swear words, I pulled my hair into a pony well running down the stairs. Some how, I managed not to fall.  
It was a good thing I packed my bag last night, I thought while throwing on my raincoat and running shoes. I took one last look at the clock when I tying up my shoes; but the clock that normally hung on the wall was missing. I freaked, and ran out the door.  
Mistake one.  
The sky wasn't foggy, which hadn't struck me as suspicious until now. A thin layer of snow had covered the road, the house, and my car. And all the rain for the past week had frozen solid. Which meant that as soon as I, madam uncoordinated, ran out the front door, I fell on my butt, and slide half way to car.  
This was very clearly, not going to be my day.  
Mistake two.  
I slipped several times trying to get myself up, and had to settle for sliding over ov my butt to the car, and using it for support. I fumbled again, twice, trying to get in, but finally made it. "Alright, Bella- nice and easy. The car still has summer tires on."

The icy surroundings was beautiful, and sort of peaceful. It was also terrifying. So many teen drivers can't drive under good conditions, I'd be lucky if someone didn't smash right into my car today. With a deep breath, I took on the roads before me.  
While driving, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix, if not paler. Maybe it was just that they boys back in Arizona had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way. Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between. Possible my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather then pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress. Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behaviour and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were disconcerting. I wasn't sure I didn't prefer being ignored.  
I was interested in someone who saw me, for me. Not as the shiny new toy, or pretty face. Someone who could accept me and all the baggage that came with that. And no one here knew enough about me to even grace that level. Except maybe Edward.  
I shock the though from my mind; like that was ever going to happen.

The car handled surprisingly well, given how light it was, and that it had summer tires on, but I still drove like an old woman, not wanting to become one with a stop sign or telephone poll. I slide in a couple places, but barely. I kept the car in second for the most part, even though I was killing gas, so traction was much easier.  
When I got to school, and parked, I was shocked to see it was only 7:50.  
Then I remember I had set my alarm twenty minutes fast so I would get up earlier. I had time to brush my hair after all. As I got out of the car, I saw why the car had done so well. New tires. Snow tires.  
Holding the mirror, I looked down at the tires to examine them; Charlie must have woken up early to get snow tires put on the civic, knowing it wouldn't handle well in the snow. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of; I was normally the one reminding Renee or these types of things, or just doing it for her.  
I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotions the tires had brought on, when I head an odd sound.

It was a high pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

I saw several thins simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way is does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.  
Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate important was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the front of my car, and I was in it's way. I didn't even close me eyes, or try to run. Everyone dies eventually, right?  
But just before I heard the shattering crunch of the front of my car crushing under the pressure of the truck, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and felt something solid and cold pinning my to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. The civic had only slowed it down, like a speed bump.  
Now it was after me, _again._  
A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a from my face, the large hands sitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.  
Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the ban, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a doll, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my head, and the van settled, a glass popping onto the asphalt- exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.  
It was absolutely silence for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could head more that one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.  
"Bella? Are you already? Please, tell me you're alright?"

"I'm- fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp. .

I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter. Ever so carefully, he placed me on the tarmac, making sure my neck didn't move. "You could have a spinal injury." He explained. My scarf which had been wrapped lightly around my neck, was now the block between his skin and mine, but even still I could feel a soft electric flow.

"What are you, a doctor?" I wined. He just chuckled.

"How in the..." I trailed off, as the images began to flow back into my mind. I tried to clear my head, and get my bearings, "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again.  
I tried to sit up, but he wouldn't let me. Somehow he was managing to hold my neck, but keep his body as far away from me as he could in the limited space. "You need to stay down, you could be seriously wounded." I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the for of his golden eyes. What was I asking him?

" You make it sound like we're at war." I muttered, giving a soft smile. He smiled back.

"I'm beginning to wonder." The comment made absolutely no sense, but before I had a chance to ask, they found us.

A crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.  
"Don't move!" someone instructed. I rolled my eyes- where were we going to go?  
"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.  
There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward wouldn't move his hands.

"Just stay put for now." He ordered.

"But- it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound.

"You were over there," I suddenly remember, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."

His expression became hard. "No, I wasn't. I was standing right next to you."

"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voice of adults arriving on the scene. I was right, I knew I was. But something in his look told me to drop it. "I want answers."

"I was standing right next to you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

"No." I set my jaw.

The gold in his eyes blazed. "Please, Bella."

"Why? What's-"

"Trust me," he cut me off, pleading. His soft voice was overwhelming.

I could hear sirens now. "Trust is a hard thing to gain in my books. Male's don't have a good tract record of keeping their word. I won't tell anyone, but you have to tell me what's going on."

"Fine." He looked nervous, like I'd break my word.

"Trust me." I repeated, in a slightly mocking tone.

"Neither of us really have a choice, do we?" He mused. I heard the squealing stop of an ambulance.

"Bella, are you alright?" Coach Clapp yelled.

"She's alright- I think she his her head, can someone pass me a neck brace?" Edward yelled back. There was shuffling, and the neck brace suddenly fell next to him.

"Bella, you can't move while I do this, alright?" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." Slowly he moved his hands away, then with incredible sped put on the brace.  
It took six EMTs and two teachers- Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp- to shift the van far away enough to bring stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but they didn't listen.

"She's probably got a concussion, she hit her head fairly bad," Edward said to one of the EMTs, "I don't think the neck brace in entirely necessary, but she hit the pavement on a strange angel, so it's better to be safe then sorry."

"You sound like your dad." The man joked. Edward smiled innocently, and nodded.

"I've learned a lot from him."  
I nearly died of humiliation when they pulled me out; the whole school was standing in the lot. They all watched soberly as Tyler and I got loaded into separate ambulances. To make matter's worse, Charlie arrived before I was safely removed.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.

"Dad, I'm fine," I sighed." There's nothing wrong with me, they're just being _stupidly _careful."  
He turned to the closet EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper- a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulder... as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the mental frame.  
The strange, iron safety-net that turned out to be Edward's grasp. The blue van's indent, the size of two hands. Edward's hands.  
And his family, looks of their faces ranging from disapproval to fury, but none held concern for their brother's safety. Except Alice- she at the look of someone who was up to no good. She was certainly a strange one.  
Edward hopped into the front seat of my ambulance, allowing the EMT to sit in the back with me. He didn't even seem rattled- even if he was standing right next to me, which he wasn't, he should at least be shock up. Or something.

Naturally, the ambulance's got a police escort to the hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power.  
I tried to think of a logical conclusion to explain what I'd just experienced, but there was nothing. It was impossible. Any logical solution ended in me being insane.  
They put me in the emergence room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm, and a thermometer under my tongue. She scribbled something down, and walked away. Since no one pulled the curtain to give me some privacy, I removed the stupid looking neck brace. Edward was being overly cautious- I was fine. The Velcro made a ripping nose as I pulled, and I quickly threw it under the bed so the nurse wouldn't notice.  
Then, once again a flurry of hospital personal erupted into the room. They where dragging another stretcher into the room, and I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class. They had tight pressure bandages wrapped around his head, but they where already covered in blood. I smelt the rust-salt like mixture, and my stomach twisted.  
"Bella, I'm so sorry!" He said. Tyler looked a hundred times worse then I felt, yet he still looked anxiously at me.

"I'm fine, Tyler- you look awful, are you all right?" as we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going way too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." he winced as one nursed started dabbing his face.

"Don't worry about it, you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone...."

"Edward pulled my out of the way." I said without missing a beat, like it was obvious.

"Cullen? I didn't see him." he looked confused.

"Tyler, he was standing right next to me. We where talking about our up coming Bio test."

"Well, it all happened so fast, I guess. Is he okay?" Tyler was suddenly horrified again.

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher." I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen.  
The wheeled me away to x-ray to take a look at my head. I told them I was fine, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorse mumbling.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open. Edward was standing a foot from my bed, smirking. I attempted to glare, but failed. It was far more natural to oogle, and it ended up being just a normal glance.

"Hey Edward, I'm really sorry-" Tyler began. Edward lifted his hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.

"Bella said you pulled her out of the way, but I didn't even see you," Tyler was ranting again, "but she said you where, that you where talking about an up coming bio test or something. I can't believe how unobservant I was- I could have killed you both!" Edward looked at, and I gave a slight shrug. I had to think of some reason why her was there.

"Damn straight!" Charlie yelled from the door. "And you can say goodbye to your license."

"Dad, you're over reacting. I'm fine. Edward's fine. The only one who's hurt, is Tyler. That's punishment enough, I think."

"You're in a bed, Bella," Charlie pointed out.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go until a Doctor looks me over one last time," I complained.

"It's all about who you know," Edward joked. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."  
Just then, Dr. Cullen walked around the corner.

"So, Miss. Swan," Dr. Cullen said, his voice low but attractive, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, hoping it was the last time I'd have to. Dr. Cullen probed lightly along my head, his cold fingers took my by surprise. Funny, Edward had cold hands all the time to, but when he touched me, if was different. "Sorry, I've been outside."

"No problem." I winced and he noticed.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really." I'd had worse. Much, much worse. A shutter ran down my spine.

"Cold? Dizzy?" Edward looked around his father's shoulders, suddenly concerned.

"No, no. I just-" I paused, wondering if I should continue, "just thinking I've had worse."

"Ah." He nodded.

"Now Bella, when I told you to meet me at the hospital at eight-thirty, I didn't mean on a stretcher." Charlie said, a mocking smile on his face. Serious situations always made him awkward, which always lead to a joke. What did he mean, meat him at the-

"You told me to meet you here?" Where the hell was I?

"I left a note for you on the counter. Remember I wanted you to come in today?"

"I woke up late- didn't have time to eat, so I didn't go into the kitchen," I mumbled, blushing slightly, "so I didn't get the note." Relization hit me like a brick to the face.  
"But I do remember our conversation last night." And the screaming, and the trying to push Charlie away.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" Charlie said, motioning to Edward and Tyler.

"Of course." The two men left.

"Really? He's going to do this _now?_" I wined to myself. Tyler seemed unaware of the whole thing, and was wheeled out a minute after Dr. Cullen and my dad for x-rays.

"Is everything- okay?" Edward said, his face full of concern.

"For the last time, I'm fine. If you don't believe me, check the chart." I sighed, letting my head fall back into the pillow. Edward looked out into the hall, his concern never fading. "Now, you owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life, I don't owe you anything." His voice was suddenly stern.

"I trusted you." I hissed.

"Bella, you hit your head pretty hard, you don't know what you're talking about." Edward's tone had lost it's edge.

"I'm perfectly fine, and you know it. If what I saw didn't happen, then you wouldn't be so defensive." My temper flared up. Stupid men.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think _you saw?"

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me, Tyler didn't see you either, so don't tell me I him my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both- and it didn't, your hands left dents in the side of it- and left you a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all- and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..." I could hear how crazy it sounded, and couldn't continue.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" He questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I nodded one, jaw tight. "Nobody will believe that, you know."

"I'm not going to tell anyone; I like to _keep _my word."

He looked strangely surprised, "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie- so there had better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Cant you just thank me, and get over it?" He sighed in defeat.

"Thank you for saving my life," I said each word carefully, "but I won't let this go." Edward's face sank, as he looked to me. He looked perplexed, not knowing what to say.

"There is a good reason, Bella, but-"

"Edward, your sister Alice is on the phone for you, wants to make sure you're okay." A nurse interrupted from the door.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, "I'll be back in a few to see if we can't get you out of here."  
And just like that, I was left alone. I could hear Charlie and Dr. Cullen talking in the hall, and I remembered they where talking about me. I pulled myself out of the bed, and carefully tip-toed to the door.  
Once I got there, I leaned against the wall to listen.

"Well, based on what you're explaining, I'd say she'd probably having night terrors." Dr. Cullen's voice was calm, and compassionate.

"Night terrors? I thought only kid's got those."

"Did Bella suffer from them as a child?"

"Yeah, one summer when she was about five, I had to time when they normally came, and then I was supposed to wake her up fifteen minutes before that time, keep her awake for about four or five minutes, then let her go back to sleep. Should I do that again?"

"You could try it, but it probably won't work. There's a strong difference between the adult, and child mind. For one thing, the adult mind, for better or worse, is more determined, and less flexible. If she get's woken up, her mind will think it's still coming, and produce it later.

"Has she had any problems falling back to sleep after these episodes?"

"No, not really. When I first wake her up, she's disoriented, doesn't know what's going on. By the time she's coherent, she can't even really remember what the dream was. She said that sometime's, it's memories repeating in her brain, and those are the one's she remembers. But the one's she doesn't remember, she doesn't remember at all.

"Two night's ago for example, she woke up screaming and I came running. The next morning, it was like it never happened."

"Her mind is probably attempting to process old trauma that's never been dealt with. I can't be sure, for one thing I've only seen her twice, and for another, I'm just an surgeon."

"What's the source then? There has to be something, some where. Adults don't just have night terrors."

"The most common reason for night terror's in teens, is either head trauma, withdraw from an addictive drug, such as ones which increase serotonin and dopamine intake in the brain, i.e. cocain-"

"Are you trying to tell me my little girl is on coke?" Charlie sounded absolutely horrified. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. Obviously not.

"No, Charlie. I do not think Bella is on coke, especially considering she'd be suffering from more symptoms. But the last, most common reason is abuse. Which is also why this get's tricky. If Bella's is experiencing night terror's because of abuse, she's also presumably extremely depressed and not dealing with it. She could start suffering from anxiety attacks, and possibly PTSD; post traumatic stress disorder.  
"PTSD can lead her to have flash backs to particularly bad- memories. Which will lead to more anxiety attacks. Flash backs can differ in levels of severity; they can last minutes, or second. She can completely connected to reality, and know what's going on, or completely shut down and really believe she's back there. More concerning is if these are left untreated, then they can lead to dissociation episodes, or even to full blown depersonalization disorder."

"You're telling me that if we don't deal with this, now, my daughter might loss touch with reality?" Charlie sounded upset, but more in a defeated way, then an angry way.

"Not quite. For periods of time, yes. For the most part, depersonalization its- well it's been described like watching TV."

"So can't we get her on some medication, fix her sleeping, getting her in to see someone?" Charlie was getting desperate; bad sign.

"That's where this get's tricky. Antidepressants have been know to cause, or increase night terrors. Not to mention they're extremely addictive, and take time to work. So, even if they do work in time, that in between period Bella will have worse terror's, and will either start to grow a dependance on the medication, or stop taking it. Also, ironically, as medications effect some people different, they have been know to, in rare cases mind you, increase likelihood of suicide."

"So she needs antidepressants to stop the terrors, but we can't give them to her."

"Bella needs to see a psychiatrist before we do anything. They'll be able to help identify what will help Bella best with coping, wither that be that she remain in school, attempt to live a normal life, or hospitalization."

"Hospitalize her?"

"If there's any chance that Bella has thought about, or is thinking about, harming herself or other's it's our responsibility to make sure she's safe. And sometime's that means keeping them safe from themselves."

"Okay," Charlie sighed heavily in defeat. "Then what do we do?"

"Well, once we discover just what's going on with Bella, the psychatrist will be able to determine if putting her on something like chlordiazepoxide**, a **benzodiazepine based drug which helps with nervousness and insomnia, would be the right course of action."

"That's complete gibberish to me, you realize that."

"Anxiety medication, and then maybe antidepressants."

"Could we back in up here?" I said, pulling myself through the narrowly opened door. Dr. Cullen and Charlie booth stood, surprised by my sudden appearance. "I heard everything, you don't have to repeat it."

"Bella, I know this is stressful for you." Dr. Cullen said, reassuringly. "And you're experiencing completely normal reactions to a traumatic event. We're going to run some tests, and make sure that you're physically in good working order. The problem is, if we don't treat this now it's going to become much worse."

"No, we're not, because I'm fine. First of all, they're just nightmares, not 'night terrors', secondly, it's a phase, I'll grow out of it. I have bad nightmares every eight months, like clock work. Other then that, I talk in my sleep. I didn't mean to scare anything, but this is normal for me."

"Common and recurring nightmares, aren't normal." Dr. Cullen said, looking severely concerned.

"Look, the wind and the rain bother me when I'm trying to sleep. I've just moved, and I'm trying sort out my new life here, okay? Can we just drop this whole getting me to shrink thing, at least for now? Give me a week or two, they'll go away.

"In fact, last time this happened, I started exercising everyday and it helped, maybe it will this time. Can you please let me do this my way?"

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from around the corner. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"She was just going back, Edward." Dr. Cullen put his hand very carefully on my shoulder, and lead my back into the semi-private room.

"We'll do it your way for now."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, well we filed into the room. I slipped, and Edward caught me.

"Normalizing her right now might be the best thing for her. Let her get her bearings a little bit first. She seems to know what she's talking about."

"Thank you." I said, pulling the covers over me. "When can I go home?"

"I want to monitor you for about an hour, and then you can go home." Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Home? Can't I go back to school?" The thought of Charlie 'watching over' me was enough to make me laugh. The over-protective, watchful type wasn't him.

"You should take the day easy, I think. And come back if you have an dizziness, nausea, or headaches."

"Do you get to go back to school?" I asked Edward, well aware of his answer.

"Someone has to spread the good news to the school that we survived." He smiled impishly, making him look even cuter. I blushed with the thought, and looked away.

"Actually, I think mot of the school is in the waiting room." Dr. Cullen said.

"Oh, God." I placed my right hand on my forehead. This was ridiculous. At least Tyler was gone.

"Do you want to stay?"

"No. One hour, then I'm out of here."

"One hour." Dr. Cullen smiled, and walked away with Edward following.


	6. Chapter 6

**EDITED, AND RE POSTED JAN 22**

**Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta: **Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** Six  
**Chapter Title: **After Math  
**Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape. **Extremely vivid scene in this chapter, -** means it's starting. **- means it's over.  
Authors Note:** Okay, because I've had so many people say this, I need to say, I _know _what genital means. They're typos- 5am :P it happens. I clicked the wrong thing on the spell checker, and pressed "change all" or w.e it is. But, my insomnia has brought you this story lol  
Okay, for the next week I am going into exam mode, so the updates will be less. I apologize. I finish on Dec. 17, so you can expect updates to be back to every day/ every other day after that. And a super, huge thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, you're my inspiration! It's so hard to write a story that no one likes or reviews. Thank you all!  
**OH **and about all the 'medical mubo-jumbo' in the last chapter- that was made after like two hours of research over the Internet. It _claims _to know all, so if any of it was wrong, I'm sorry. If it didn't make sense, don't worry. It'll all come into play soon enough, don't worry^^. *muwhahaha* ENJOY! ... and review....  
_**Fun fact: **__all the mentioned accidents in the chapter with Bella's 'luck', have all happened to me. Lol._  
**Special thanks:** mikan kisses , Lily-Potter8, Future Mrs Morgan, twilight wolves, Crystallized Hope, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, Drama Kagome, Nekokitten1123, RoryAceHayden147, arizonajess, bookie11

* * *

"It's _what_?" My heart sank. My baby!

"Totaled." Charlie shrugged slowly, "At least the insurance papers came from your mother today. It was in your name at the time of the accident."

"So? Why do I care about _that? _I have no car!"

"It means that, once the investigation is completed, the check will be signed over to you, for you to buy a new car."

"How long does the investigation take?"

"Probably about a month once all the paper work goes through, and you get the check."

"A MONTH?" I moaned loudly. This had to be a joke. A dark, dismal, cruel joke.

"Is everything okay in here?" A nurse asked from the door way. "I heard yelling."

"Bella just found out that her car wasn't as lucky as she was."

"Stupid van." I muttered, darkly. Now I was mad at Tyler. I was going to have to spend a month either getting a ride from Charlie, or walking to school for three miles. Three miles. I can't walk three feet without falling over! This was going to be humiliating.

"Well, the engineering on the safety equipment was good. The front was squashed, but not the seats. The air bags all went; if you where in that car, you would have been fine. Quite frankly, I'm amazed. I think you should look at getting the same type of car."

"Can I please have some time to morn my car, before we start talking about a new one? That's like telling a kid you'll get a new puppy, the day the old one passes away."

"You've always had such a way with words." Charlie mused.

"My _car._" I sighed.

* * *

Charlie had to do the 'police escort' thing to me, in order to get out of the hospital without being harassed. Everyone was trying to bombard me, and make sure I was okay. He did the whole, one hand out, the other hand hovering by my lower back, to remind me to keep walking.  
I waved mechanically, hoping to convey the message that I was fine.  
"I never thought I'd be happy to get in this car." I joked, as we reached the cruiser. Charlie just laughed.

When we were driving, we both kept completely silent. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew Charlie was there. I was positive that Edward's defensive behaviour in the hall simply proved that the strange events I'd seen, were correct. Which, in itself, was absolutely impossible.  
"I'm glad you're okay Bella. You gave me quite a scare." Charlie finally said, as we walked up to the front door.

"Well, I've always believed I've got the best, bad luck imaginable."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means stupid things always happen to me, but in the best possible way. For example, when I was nine and had the huge bike accident going over to Caley's house, I landed on a doctors drive way, remember?"

"I do remember that." Charlie smiled, and opened the door.

"And when I was up in Ontario, visiting with mom's side of the family, I had another bike accident, but it was just outside an old age home, full of nurses."

"Only you would be able to go biking in a forest, survive, only to crash on the side walk _afterwards_." We where both laughing, and walked into the kitchen.  
"And when you where fifteen, and we where in California, you twisted you ankle outside of a fast food place that some EMT's where eating lunch at."

"Exactly. Stupid things always happen, but in the best possible way." By this time, both us where sitting at the coffee table, laughing.

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit?" Charlie said after awhile.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take some Advil and at least lay down for a bit. Why don't you head back to the station; I'm fine."

"I don't want to leave you alone, Bella." Charlie's expression sobered- he actually looked concerned.

"Dad, I'm fine. Doctor even said so. Besides, they need you down there. I'm just going to be sleeping, not much fun." I stood up from the table, and grabbed my bag. "Seriously, so back."

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am. Go."

I took some Advil, and as the pain eased, I finally drifted off to sleep.  
That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.  
In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how loud I called, or fast I ran, it wasn't enough. _"Please, Edward- don't!" _I screamed after him.  
Edward's figure stopped, and he turned around. But something was different. Something- was shifting. He was blurry.  
I woke up, but not screaming. I was confused, but not terrified. I knew exactly where I was, how I got there, and was totally aware that it was just a dream. I also could remember the dream perfectly. Charlie also wasn't in the room, or hovering outside my door. I smiled to myself; no terrors.  
Satisfied with my check list, I rolled over and looked at my clock. The dark red letters shone a painful 4:57, am. I had slept through the whole afternoon, the evening, and most of the night. It was painfully early in the morning, and I was wide awake. In fact, it was the best I'd felt in a long time.

Not wanting to mess with a good thing, I pulled myself out of bed and groggily walked over into the bathroom to shower. The hot water relaxed every ouch of my body, leaving a pleasant feeling of comfort. I washed my hair and my face, shaved, resend off, and pulled myself out of the shower.  
And suddenly all of yesterday's events flashed vividly through my mind. It caught me by surprise, and I grabbed the counter for support. "Hello, PTSD." I moaned. I allowed myself a minute to breath, before wrapping myself in a towel and escaping to room to change.  
Everything was mechanical again; how I moisturized my legs, what clothing I put on, how I blow dried, and straightened my hair. I normally didn't wake up early enough to straighten my hair. I didn't turn the heat up all the way, so it still had a soft wave to it. I added minimal make-up, made sure I had everything I needed in my bag, and trekked down into the kitchen.  
As soon as I pulled the milk out of the fridge, Charlie's alarm and my alarm began to both go off. I cursed to myself, and ran up stairs to turn it off. It was 6:30.

"Bella, you up?" Charlie asked groggily from his room.

"Yeah," I flung myself across the bed, and finally hit the off button. "I was downstairs, and forgot about my alarm."

"Downstairs?" I stood up and walked back into the hall. Charlie stood in his door way with his hair a mess, and still in his PJ's, his eyes squinted from the light. "Did I over sleep?"

"No, I just woke up around five, and since I slept so much I decided to get up and get ready."

"Oh."  
We ate in silence for awhile. I was drawn back into yesterday's events. Why had Edward lied? What was he trying to hide from me? Had I walked into some small town mystery novel? Something about his whole family was different; from the way the acted, to the way the looked.

"Are you going to eat you breakfast, or stare at the cereal until it's completely mush?" My head snapped up. Charlie was giving me a questioning look.

"Guess I zoned out- sorry."

"What's on your mind?"

"Honestly, nothing. I really just zoned out." No teenage girl ever wants to tell there father when they're obsessing over something in any way related to a member of the opposite sex. Half they time, they automatically assume you're sexually active. And that was _not _a conversation was I _ever _going to have with Charlie. _Ever_.

"Well, how are you feeling? If you want to take the day off-"

"I'm fine," I cut him off. "I spent enough time wandering around this house. I need to go to school; besides, I've got an English test today I think."

"Alright," Charlie nodded, "well, if you're sure. I guess I should show you something."

"Show me something?" Uh-oh.

"Follow me." It wasn't a request. I'll admit, Charlie knows how to keep his poker face on. Reluctantly I fallowed him to the front of the house. He walked over to the key rack my the door, and pulled something off. "Here."  
He placed a old set of keys in my hand, with a little yellow ribbon on it. Car keys. "I found a good car for you- for now- until the insurance check comes." I didn't miss the fact he said a good car for me, and not just a good car.

"What kind of car is it?" I asked, meekly.

"Well, it's a chevy truck. It's sitting in the drive way if you want to go take a look."

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, as I put on my rain boots.

"Nothing." Wow. Free,

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was just going to walk until the check came,"

"I don't mind. Besides, you'd probably fall on your way to school and hurt yourself." He pushed my shoulder, teasingly. I chuckled, and walked outside.  
The truck was a faded red color, with big rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I love it. I had considered myself a car girl, but the truck was fantastic. "Wow, Dad- I love it! Thanks!"

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, clearly embarrassed.

"What year is it?" I could tell by his change of expression that this was a question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well, the engine's been rebuilt, so it's only a few years old really."

"Who did you buy it off of?" I pressed. The model, although nice, was obviously not new.

"Do you remember Billy Black, down at La Push?" La Push- that's where I'd heard it before. It was a tiny Native reservation on the coast.

"The one we used to go fishing with?" The memory was foggy, which was understandable. I used to hate this place, and I'd done a good job of pushing out unnecessary memories.

"Yeah," Charlie and I walked back inside. "Well, He's in a wheel chair now and can't drive. He offered to sell me the trust really cheap, and I took him up on the offer."

"What year did Billy buy it?" I pulled of my rain boots. I was curious more then anything.

"Around 1984 I think."

"But he didn't buy it new," I pointed out, while leading the way back to the kitchen.

"No- it was new around the 1960's-late fifties at the earliest. And you don't have to worry about if it breaks down, the thing runs great- it's a little loud, but it's sild. They don't build them like that anymore."

"That's awesome," I said, Charlie looked confused, "it's an antique. Maybe we can re-build it or something one day and enter it in one of those car show-things."

"Maybe." Charlie smiled, but looked at me suspiciously. Last time he saw me, I knew nothing about cars. I still don't really. But John was always watching something about cars, wither it be NASCAR races, auctions, or reviews, and after dinner was 'family time' so I'd have to- painfully- sit through some of these programs. I actually learned a few things along the way.

Shortly after, Charlie disappeared for work. I thanked again as he left, and he awkwardly said 'your welcome' again. Neither of us are really good at expressing our emotions, but I felt obligated to show how appreciative I was. I had a feeling I was going to be surrounded enough as it was with this whole mess, so showing up in a car with flashing lights would only make it worse. Besides, the truck might shield me in the parking lot.  
I ran out the car, as a light layering of snow was falling from the sky. I opened the door to the truck, and hoped inside. It was dry and warm inside the cab. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gas, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, much to my relief, but loudly, as Charlie had warned. It roared to life, and then idled at top volume; a big difference from the civic. But, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. Besides, the old radio worked which was an unexpected plus.  
I fallowed the normal path to school, and pulled into the student lot. As soon as I was parked, I cut the engine to kill to loud road. With a deep breath, I grabbed my bag, and flew myself out of the truck and towards the building. At least I didn't have to worry about locking the truck- who was going to steal it? As soon as the started the engine, someone would look. And in this small town, there where no such thing as secrets.  
Most people didn't recognize me as I walked through the lot. I was careful to keep my head down, and my feet moving fast. However, being that I am uncoordinated, I walked into someone because I wasn't watching where I was going.  
And I bounced right off them like I walked into a wall. I stumbled backwards, but a strong hand grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" A high, soprano like voice, asked. She helped me steady myself, then let go.

"It was completely my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I mumbled, then looked up.

"It's alright," Alice Cullen smiled warmly at me. "I'm Alice."

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Alice?" Both of us looked over to see a rather peeved looking Edward. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping Bella, she almost feel over. You two are lab partners, right?" She asked sweetly. Edward glared darkly at her.

"Yeah, we are." I said softly. "I should be getting to class. Sorry for bumping into you." I walked away slowly well the two siblings stared at each other. Edward Cullen just got stranger; what was his problem with his sister?

* * *

The next few weeks after the accident where uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing.  
To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that week. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to my somehow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more that anything else was for him to forget all about it- especially since nothing had actually happened to me- but he remained insistent. He was starting to become the lead puppy; much to Mike _and _Eric's dismay. He followed me between classes and sat at our now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly to him that they were to each other, which made me worry I'd gained another unwelcome fan.  
No one seemed concerned about Edward, thought I explained over and over that he was the hero. He had come over to ask me if I was ready for an up coming bio test, and ended up saving my life. He had pulled me out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too. I tried to be convincing, but something told me that there was no way a van was going to crush him.  
The first hint being the huge, impossibly massive, dents he'd left in the van.  
But I never said that. Every question I was asked I thought about before answering, making sure that everything fit perfectly into the cover story. And when something couldn't fit in, I simply said I couldn't really remember- everything happened so fast. Everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there till the van was pulled away.  
I wondered to myself why no one else had seen him standing so far away, before he was suddenly, impossible saving my life. But in reality, I knew why. No one else was so aware of Edward. No one else saw him the way I did. It was like I had a sixth sense for him.  
How pitiful is that?  
But, no matter what I said, no one was crowding around him for his first hand account of what happened, how he'd been there to safe me, the damsel in distress. In fact, people seemed less aware, and avoided him more, then usual. Made me wonder if that on some, subconscious level, they all knew, but didn't want to admit it. Getting close to a question, means finding answers.  
Then again, maybe not.  
In class Edward still sat as far away as the table would allow. He talked to me, when I asked questions, or greeted him, but that was in. No more interest, no more- anything. We were classmates, end of story. Which was actually fairly depressing.  
I wondered if part of me was hoping I'd found my knight in shining armor, here to take me away to a different world. But that was childish, and didn't exist. This was all there was. No happily ever after's. No other-ness.  
With my luck, I was probably going to die alone because I just couldn't trust males anymore, and I'm not a lesbian. Not that I have anything against them, don't get me wrong. I'm just not one. I would be the crazy cat lady. If I made it that far, any ways.

Mike, at least, was pleased by the obvious coolness between me and my lab partner. I could see how Edward's daring recuse might have impressed me, and he was relieved that it seemed to have the opposite effect. He grew more confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before Biology class started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored us. He didn't, however, seem to notice my slightly distant nature.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Hmm?" I said, pulling myself back into the conversation.

"Do you want to come over and study for the Bio test after school?" Mike repeated, softly bopping me on the head with a roll of paper.

"Oh, no- I can't. I cook dinner every night, and I'm making lasagna tonight. I'm sorry, maybe next time."

"That's cool." Mike tried to looked chill, but I knew he was actually upset. I returned to doodling on my note book. The cover had recently become full, and I'd moved to the back.

Thing's at home weren't fantastic, either. Charlie was working later and later, and I had accidently picked up the phone with screening, only to find John on the other end of the receiver.  
I hung up on him as soon as I heard his voice, but he kept calling every five minutes, until five. Around the time when a) my mom would be getting home, and b) Charlie would be getting home. Which made me wonder why he was at home.  
None the less, the phone call had happened on the first Monday of March, and before that, I'd been completely free of my night terrors. Instead, I dreamed of Edward Cullen. But after that call, I had the worst night terror I'd ever had.

-**

I was sitting in the old living room, with my mother and Edward. We where talking about school, about my life in Forks. Everything seemed perfectly normal; from the slight tension in the air, to the comfort of the sun shining on my face. Constantly I kept checking the the clock, but I didn't know why. Our conversation carried on, and I shifted uncomfortable. When the clock reached six, I became very scared. I heard the front door open, and my body began to shake. What was I so afraid of?  
As soon as John walked in the room, I knew. He looked at all of us, then stormed into the kitchen. All three of us stood up. Edward smiled at me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was meant to comfort me- it didn't work.  
Then, John busted into the room, a knife in his hand. Renee screamed, begged, but to no avail. Violently, and bloodily he forced her to the ground. Then, proceeded to stab her twelve time in the chest. The blood flowed from her body like water, all over the white carpet. Slowly it came towards me, the rusty-salt like scent burning in my mind.  
Edward jumped in front of me protectively, but it was no use. John was so much bigger then him. He slit his throat in one swipe, and blood splattered. He feel to his knees, then to the ground, a chocking coughing sound escaping from his mouth. Both of his hands where pressed to his neck, but the blood kept coming. His hand reached over, and grabbed my leg, The blood on his hand made it warm. His eyes rolled back into his head, lifeless.  
I feel to my knees beside his body. My heart clenched, and tears began to pour from my eyes. "No, not him- please, God, not Edward."  
John laughed menacingly, then pushed me onto my back with his foot. The floor squished from all the blood when I landed. I kicked and failed, but it was no use. Using the knife he ripped off my clothing, exposing the flesh. The sun now burned like a million tiny fires, dancing on my body. He pressed the six inch blade against my neck, it's sharp edge just parting the first two layers of skin.  
"Move and inch, and you're dead." He hissed in my ear. I silently cried as he pushed his way inside of me, but didn't struggle. I didn't cry for myself, I cried for Edward. His ice cold body lying limply in a pool of his own ruby-red blood.  
I wanted to die. There was no life without him. I took one last deep breath, and pushed myself into the blade.

**-

I shot up in my bed, but wasn't screaming. My whole body felt completely numb; like I'd actually been raped again- like Edward and Renee were actually dead. A cold chill ran down my spine.


	7. Chapter 7

**EDITED, RE POSTED JAN 22**

**Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta:** Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** Seven  
**Chapter Title:** Invitations  
**Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape.

**Authors Note:** I'm glad the last chapter was so well received. I'd really like to throw an extra shout out to everyone who has taken the time to review. Also, I made this one a little longer to make up for the delay, but it was written at like 2-5am, so I apologize for typeos.  
**Special Thanks:** dolphingirl79, Drama Kagome**, **Crystallized Hope, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, Fiery Dragon164, RoryAceHayden147, Koori Youkai Hime, PurpleBookWorm, A is for Angelx2, Little Silver Rose, twilight wolves, Paw Print Pajamas, mikan kisses

* * *

I woke up holding my throat, and shaking like crazy. But I wasn't screaming; I was muttering like a mad man. "Please, no- not Edward. Not Edward."

"It's okay Bella," the musical voice said, cold air lightly brushing my ear. Suddenly I realized someone had their arms wrapped around me. "It's going to be alright." A strong hand rubbed my back slowly, comforting.  
I didn't say anything- I was too scared it was a dream. Instead I just lifted my own arms, and wrapped them around his chest, and rested my head on his shoulder. For some reason, I didn't feel frightened of the closeness, or of him touching me. It was different, not about wanting the body but the soul. Wanting to help, not hurt. Something I don't think I'd experienced before from a man.  
He smelled incredible; it was undescribable. After awhile my breathing slowed, and the shaking stopped. Very carefully, he laid me back down well I clung him. Softly his hand stroked my hair. Once I was down, he pulled the covers back over me. Drowsiness started taking effect, and I closed my eyes.  
I reached out for his hand, but he was gone. My eyes shot open, and I scanned the room. No where. Had I simply dreamt the whole thing.

* * *

The next day was a complete blur. I woke up, went to school, came home. On the bright side, my check from the insurance company came that morning, along with one from my mother for $15,000.00 with a note: _Aunt Maria's estate came in, get something nice._ I suppose that I would have been more excited, if I had been able to comprehend it. But my mind was else where; both in the horrific nightmare, and the strange meeting.  
Had I dreamt the whole thing, had I become delusional? Should I take myself to hospital? _They'll only lock you up._  
I knew there was something greater going on; something I was missing. It was right in front of me, and yet just outside my grasp. A part of me absolutely _knew_ I wasn't crazy. Edward Cullen had been in my room.  
Beside's the money, the other thing that stood out was a vaguely from the morning and school, was a memory of Mike mentioning that the beach trip would seen be possible. I thought he was completely wrong; it was still pouring rain and a small amount of snow still on the ground.  
When I got home, Jessica reminded me of another upcoming event. And it was glaring at me with narrowed eyes. She called me to ask permission to invite Mike to the girl's choice spring dance in two weeks.  
"Are you sure you don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't care in the least. To be honest, it was weight off my chest. One less puppy dog to worry about. Or to disappoint. Or whatever.

"No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her. Dancing was feverishly outside of my range of abilities.

"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. I suspected that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more that my actual company.

"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.

"It wont be weird?"

"Zero weirdness," I said, "you two are great together."

"I know, eh?" Beside's, there was someone else consuming my thoughts. And he wasn't at school.

* * *

The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell. And he was the last person I wanted to see.  
My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric. I kept my head down, pretending I didn't feel so good. Mike was unusually quite.  
Mike was still quite as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perching on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware that Edward was back, and sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if were merely an invention of imagination. I wanted to look at him, as if to make sure that he was alive. My stomach twisted with the thought of his blood, everywhere.  
"Bella, you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, indigestion. I told you at lunch, I'm not feeling 100%."

"You sure?" I nodded twice. A moment passed.

"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. I did not want to have this conversation. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well..." He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my enthusiasm. Here it comes, I thought. "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, along with some of my frustration. The good thing was he hadn't given her an absolute no.  
His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.

"I was wondering if... well, if you might be planning to ask me." He mumbled. I paused for a long moment, gaging his expression.  
A wave of guilt came over me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.

"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?

"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" Mike demanded.  
I didn't want to get into the safety hazards that dancing presented, so I quickly made new plans.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained. I needed to get out of town any ways to look at cars. Suddenly it was the perfect time to go.

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer- it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk to his seat. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.  
And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration eve more distinct now in his black eyes. His eyes where black again. My eyes danced down to his neck- not even a shaving scar. Didn't every guy have at least one?  
I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away. He was so pale, like he was dead. And he was cold that one day. In fact, I hadn't felt any body heat from him at all last night. Everything here was impossible, I knew that. And yet, it seemed so true.  
I titled my head, looking at him with the same estranged curious gaze. I had to resist the urge to touch his face.  
"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question I hadn't heard. It was like the classroom suddenly reappeared.

"The Krebs cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.

I looked down at my book as soon as Edward looked away. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More that pathetic, it was unhealthy. It was scary. I couldn't stand another man having control over me. But it wasn't control, was it? Wasn't this optional?  
My stomach twisted in knots, and my mind ran in circles. I was starting to actually feel ill.  
I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him. When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.

"Bella?" His voice washed over me, causing a strange calm. Unnatural. It was like a childhood friend I'd know, who'd comforted me for years. Not someone I'd known for a few months, and had been the cause for turmoil. None the less, it caught me by surprise.

Very slowly, I turned around to face him. I was reluctant too; I didn't want to feel, what I knew I was going to feel, when I looked at him all too perfect face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

"Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, my voice soft yet intense.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "I'm not really succeeding at that," he admitted. I nodded slowly, allowing myself the time to be able to control my emotions when I spoke. I inhaled slowly.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes close; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.

"I'm sorry about this." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this was, really."  
I opened my eyes. His face was stern.

"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded. Had he noticed my unnatural attraction to him?

"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."

"Ha," I laughed without humor. My eyes narrowed. "I've heard _that_ before."

"I'm sorry." He looked almost like he was in pain.

"Yeah, well- it's too late now isn't it?" I looked eyes with him for a moment, over whelmed with emotion. There was something he was hiding, and there was something I was hiding. We both knew pieces, but not the whole story. I closed my eyes as the image of his body, soaked in his own blood flashed in my mind.

"You don't seriously think I regret saving your life, do you?" He face went through several emotions; frustrated, angry, and sad.

"No," I looked down at the desk, "but you regret getting involved."

"You don't know anything." He was definitetly mad.

"I'm not staying you wouldn't do it; you did do it." I clenched my jaw, and refused to look at him again. I realized that the entire class was gone, except Mr. Banner, so I hurried to get out of the room. Last thing I needed was to walk into gym late, Mike would probably stare daggers into my chest.  
I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, like he did on a regular bases, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on the doorjamb and dropped my books. I stood there for a moment, honestly thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and ben to pick them up. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard. I shock my head slowly, saddened by his anger. I was too damn tired and confused to be angry. "Thank you." I said, my voice exasperated.

"You're welcome."

I took my books from him, and looked over to the parking lot, particularly to where the accident had been. "Life is different then books, Edward. In books its about the character, in life it's about people, and people always have a detailed back story." I wasn't sure if what I said even made sense, but I walked away before he could ask.

* * *

Gym class was terrible. We moved to basket ball, my least favorite of sports. I clung to the edge of the court, and moved out of the way of the ball. No one passed the ball to me, which was good, but I still feel down a lot. Sometimes I took people with me. Today I was worse then normal because my head was so filled Edward. I tried to concentrate on my thoughts, but every time I seemed to get my footing again, he came back.  
As per usual, it was a relief when Coach Clapp blew the whistle, and released us. I changed in a daze, and almost ran to the truck; later on I realized that someone was talking to me in the change room and I completely walked away from them without saying a word. I didn't even remember who it was.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Honestly, I thought it was John. But just as I was about to scream, I realized it was just Eric.  
"Hey Bella," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," I said, well unlocking the door, "what's up?"

Had I been paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, I would have recognized it as the same as Mike's, and thus wouldn't have been surprised by what he said.

"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on his last word.

"I thought it was the girls' choice?" I asked, dancing around the question.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefully.  
I recovered my composure and I tried to make a warm smile. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."

"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."

"Sure," I agreed, and then bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally.  
Eric walked away, back towards the school. I hoped I had been diplomatic enough, so that he wasn't too upset. I heard a low chuckle.

Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I rolled my eyes, and hoped into the truck. The engine revved to life, deafeningly loud. I checked my mirrors, and reversed out into the aisle. I'll admit I loved the truck, but it just didn't have the same level of life and speed as the civic did. Edward was already in his car, two spaces down, and reversed out smoothly to cut me off. Very nice, Cullen,I thought. Then he stopped there, waiting for his siblings. I looked around and saw the four of them walking over, but they where way over by the cafeteria. Was he trying to piss me off?  
I would have tried going around him, but he had pulled the Volvo just enough into the center so that the truck wouldn't fit. I could have rear-ended him, but their where too many witnesses, besides, I didn't really care that much. In my rear-view mirror Tyler was waving frantically. I let out an annoyed sigh, well aware of what was coming next as he pulled himself out of the van. His van survived, a little dented, but alive- unlike my poor car.  
I squeezed my eyes together in frustration, then rolled down my window. "Hey, sorry about the hold up- I'm being blocked by Cullen."

"That's cool, I know- besides, it gave me a chance to ask you-"

"About the dance?" I asked, with a bored expression.

"Yeah." He smiled sheepishly. I'll admit, he was the bravest of them all.

"Sorry, I'm going to be in Seattle that Saturday, and no there's no other time I can go, I'm sorry." Okay, I was a little temperamental, but today had been a roller coaster for my emotions, and my brain couldn't take much more of it. All I wanted to do was go drown myself in the shower. Can't go to the dance, can't sleep, can't dream, can't hallucinate, can't do anything- if you're dead. I tried to look calm however; it wasn't his fault Mike and Eric had used up my quota of patients for the day.

"Yeah, Mike said that." He shrugged.

"Then why did you ask?" Okay, this was completely his fault.

"Thought you might have been letting them down easy, or something." He smiled. I almost yelled in frustration.

"Sorry." I said curtly.

"That's cool, we still have prom!" He waved, and ran back to his car. I really, really hoped he was kidding. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie where all climbing into the Volvo in front of me, and Edward's eyes where on me in the read view mirror; he was unquestionably shaking with laughter. It was like he'd heard every single word. I honked, and he took off.

* * *

When I got home, the phone was ringing. I dashed it, and grabbed it out of breath; "Hello?"

"Isabella Swan, how dare you not call me! You're hurting my feelings, Bella. It's time for you to come home, this whole mess is absolutely radicals, and you're being absurd. More then that, you're not acting like yourself. Are you doing this just to spite me? I know you hate Forks, you can't lie." Renee's voice was loud, starlings, and more of all, infuriating. She had a lot of nerve to call me, and yell at me, for something completely her fault. If she'd never married that jerk in the first place, none of this would have happened.  
Okay, this wasn't her fault. But shouldn't see feel some sort of guilt for this? Some sort of pain, sorrow, something, anything?  
At least I knew she was alive. "Well?" she demanded a minute later.

"Actually, I don't."

"I beg your pardon? Don't what?"

"A lot of things," I started, feeling my temper starting to flare up, "I don't need to come home, because I am home. I don't stay here to spite you. I don't care if your feelings are hurt. I don't care if John's dead; in fact, I'd prefer it, and I don't hate Forks!"

"You don't mean that-"

"I mean every word of it!" I was starting to scream, and my eyes where burning, "That place stopped being home when John came! You stopped being you when John came! So yeah, I want him dead! And yes, I actually like Forks! It's simple, and people are kind, and I don't have to go home terrified of being RAPED!" I hung up the phone, and collapsed into a ball on the floor. In a matter seconds I was bawling and shaking.  
I hated her, I hated her, I hated her!  
All of this was pitiful, and angering. He'd completely broken me, and just as I thought I was pulling myself together and moving forward, all of it was thrown back into my face. Constantly I was being pushed back into that fire, because I couldn't stand up for myself. I couldn't fight for myself. That was the first time I stood up for myself in a long time. And it felt good.  
Shakily, I rose to my feet. My heart was pounding, and my mind was racing.  
The phone rang again, and without thinking I grabbed the portable phone, and threw it into the laundry room at full force. There was a solid _thud_ as it hit the far wall.

_You've reached Charlie and Bella, leave a message. _Huh, Dad changed the message.

_Hey Bella, it's Jess. You must be doing laundry or something, and can't make it to the phone; any ways, it's really important that you call me back, asap!_ Her voice was extremely happy. It was the product of being normal.

I was angry, but not calling her back would probably just hurt her feelings. I assumed I knew the premise for the call, Mike had accepted, which would mean I wouldn't really have to talk much, so I reluctantly called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess, it's Bella. Sorry I missed your call; I was out in the backyard. What's up?" I sounded surprisingly normal, like nothing have ever happened. Apparently I was a better actress then I'd given myself credit for. Then again I'd spent the last three years pretending I was fine, so I guess that just came naturally now.

"Mike accepted my invitation!" She cheered. Jessica was absolutely jubilant; there was no other word to describe it. However she couldn't stay long because she wanted to call Angela, the shy girl from my Bio class, and Lauren, a girl who completely ignored me.  
Innocently I suggested that Angela invite Eric, and Lauren, Tyler. Jess agreed that, that would be a great idea, getting more exciting by the minute. I'll admit, it was easy to act normal around Jess, because she was so normal. The only problem with that was, when she hung up, reality crashed down on me like a pile of daggers.

I sat down the couch in order to take everything in about what my mother had said. I was so infuriated, because it was completely irrational. John must have her completely brain washed- convinced the whole thing never even took place.  
But soon, surprisingly given how angry I was, my thoughts shifted to Edward. It was like a drug I couldn't get out of system, that I couldn't stop thinking about. What did he mean, it would be better if we weren't friends?  
I was worried, but completely sure, that what he meant was that he didn't want to lead me on, so we shouldn't be friends. It made my stomach twist in knots. He wasn't interested in me at all, which made sense- I wasn't interesting. I was completely messed up, and emotionally disturbed, but not interesting in a good way.  
He was. Edward was interesting... and brilliant... and mysterious... and beautiful... and perfect... and possible able to lift full sized vans with one hand.  
I sighed in frustration. That was fine, I was able to leave him alone. I _would _leave him along. It would be better for him that way, any ways- even if he was, which he totally wasn't- interested. I was a ticking time bomb for a relationship. I've got more insecurities, paranoia problems, and now possibly more delusional tendencies, then any well balanced teenage girl in history. Clearly, I wasn't balanced.  
That's where I was when Charlie came home; sitting on the couch staring bitterly out the window. My right foot was tapping, agitated, my eyes narrowed, arms crossed, and breathing shallow. He seemed genuinely scared to walk over to me. But, very slowly, he made his approach.  
"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Renee called." I said, my voice low. Last thing I wanted to tell him was that I'd actually spent all this time obsessing over a completely gorgeous and unattainable guy because of my complete average looks, and emotional disturbances. "She say's I'm being unreasonable, and need to come home. I told her I was home, and I've done the most reasonable thing of my life; take control of it."

"You did the right thing." Charlie sat down on the love seat, and stared out the window with me. Neither or us said anything for awhile.

"I'm going to Seattle on Saturday," I said, completely out of left field.

"Why?" He sounded surprised, but didn't seem to take offense to my telling, not asking attitude. I wondered if it had anything to do with me talking about taking control of my life.

"Well, I wanted to find a few books- the library here is pretty limited- get some new clothing, look at cars, mostly. I got the check for the insurance company today, it was a surprisingly $22,000.00, plus Aunt Maria's estate came in, so I've got some extra money. I think I'm going to get a solid car; I was actually thinking about a Volvo." I wonder why?

"They're good cars- get the best safety rating all the time. Supposed to be the safest car on the road; just what you need." Charlie smiled playfully. "Are you going all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Seattle's a big city- you could get lost," he fretted.

"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle- and I can read a map, don't worry."

"The truck probably doesn't get good mileage."

"I know, but I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia- and Tacoma if I have to."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I tried to hide my horror.

"That's all right Dad, I'll probably just be in dressing rooms for most of the day any ways." No need to point out the fact that I'd probably really spend most of my time with the cars. In my spare time at night, I had been reading up on them. Cars are pretty damn cool.  
But I need, very desperately, need clothing because I'd left most of mine in Phoenix and I wasn't too eager to go get them.

"Oh, okay." The thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any period of time immediately put him off.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Will you be back in time for the dance?" Only in a town this small would a single father, know about the school dance. I attempted to hide my frustration about the dance as I answered.

"No- I don't dance, Dad." He, of all people, should understand that- I didn't get my balance problems from my mother.

"Oh, that's right," he realized, "sorry about that."  
I smiled, the argument with Renee completely forgotten.

* * *

I tossed and turned all night, but didn't have any bad dreams. I did, however, seem to have a problem sleeping. If this didn't cut out soon, I was going to have to go see Dr. Cullen about some sleeping pills or something.  
The drive to school was peaceful; no fog, no rain, just clouds. Most of the snow had melted. I parked on the far edge of the lot, wanting to enjoy the fresh air. As I pulled myself from the cab, I dropped my keys and almost feel. A two whites balanced me from behind, and chuckled. I went to bend over to get the keys, but he already had them.  
"How do you _do _that?" I asked in amazement.

"Do what?" He held out my key as he spoke. I held out my hand under his, and he dropped it into my palm. I smiled, and locked the cab and I spoke.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quite as usual-velvet, muted. I shook my head; if there was one thing I wasn't, it was unobservant. Comes from years of fearing for your life and watching the signs. But, I let it go  
I smiled and him, and shouldered my bag. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey colour. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.

"Talking to me again? Your mood swings are giving me whip lash, you know."

"Kind of like you where tempted to give me last night when I cut you off?" I looked up, and he raised his one eyebrow, teasingly.

"Yes, you are lucky you still have a rear fender. Or ass end of your car in general. What was with said traffic jam last night?" I said, unable to be angry with that face. I looked down, and continued, "I thought you were supposed to be ignoring me for my own good, not irritating me to death."

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.

"You..." I gasped. I couldn't think of a bad enough word. He _planned _to add to my irritation. Jerk.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued.

"I think my neck hurts," I said, sarcastically. With any other person, I would have avoided him, left the conversation, anything other then kept going. But, I couldn't. The fact he was talking to me at all was enough to get me to stay.

"I have a question for you," he said, ignoring my referral to the whip lash, "but you side tracked me."

"Let's here it." I sighed, and crossed my arms attempting to look angry. I don't think it was working. It started to rain spontaneously, as it usually did in Forks and I looked down instinctively.

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday- you know, the day of the spring dance-"

"Are you trying to be _funny_?" I interrupted him. In shock I looked back up to read his face, and mine got wet in the process. Understandable, given the height difference.

His eyes were wicked amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"  
Flabbergasted, I motioned with my hand to carry on. "I heard you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride?"  
I blinked. That was unexpected.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I knew what he was getting at. Surely the punch line to this joke was coming soon, a hidden camera, something.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"With who?" I asked, mystified.

"Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were something to someone mentally handicapped.

I was completely, and utterly stunned. "Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure your truck can make it."

"My truck runs great, that you very much for your concern." I started to walk away, but I was too surprised to maintain the same level of 'anger'.

"On one tank of gas?" He asked. I said nothing; both of us knew the answer. "The wasting of finite fuel is everyone's business, after all."

"Honestly, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend?"

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"I don't follow." I was so confused. He didn't want to be my friend, allegedly for my good, but liked me any ways? I thought girls were complicated.

"It would be more... _prudent_ for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tried for trying to stay away from you, Bella."  
His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breath. "Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense.

"Yeah." My voice was weak, so I nodded as I spoke. I looked around to see no one else; I was late. Damn.

"You really _should _stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."

"Again, with the neck." I yelled after him, as he took off towards a separate building from me. Keeping up with his guy was going to give me Olympic records.


	8. Chapter 8

**EDITED, RE POSTED JAN 22**

**Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta:** Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** Eight  
**Chapter Title: **Blood Type  
**Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Authors Note: **Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed your weekend. I'm sorry about the delay with the chapters, I know it's pain and I'm sorry, but school comes first. I wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed; I've beaten my old record of 72! Every review means so much to me, I hope you all know that. And to those of you who have reviewed to every chapter; you're all fantastic. And to the new readers, welcome, I hope you're enjoying the story.  
A couple of reviews have said that you're not sure whose version is better, mine or the original. I just want to say that, that is the biggest compliment you could possible give me; thank you so much. But, it's also easy when you've got good material** ;).  
Special Thanks: **Suuz112, Nekokitten1123, Crystallized Hope, Emazuelle, dolphingirl79, McPatty, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, RoryAceHayden147, A is for Angel, Drama Kagome, mikan kisses, Liebe Leben, NinjaHandyMan08, elemental13m Gothic Saku-chan, twilight wolves

* * *

I ran threw the classroom door, knowing I was late. Mr. Mason gave me a questioning look, but said nothing. My hair and face were soaking wet, and I was breathing deeply. "I'm sorry!" I said, hanging up my coat.

"Take your seat, Ms. Swan."

"Yes, sir." I hung up my coat, and stumbled to my seat. My hands were still shaking, and rather badly. It was at the point that I didn't bother even taking notes, I just listened. Or tried to, any ways.  
It wasn't until the end of class that I realized Mike wasn't in his normal seat next to me. I felt a little guilty, but not enough to do anything about it. When class was over Mike and Eric were both waiting at the door to walk me to my next class, so clearly I wasn't completely unforgiven. Mike gained enthusiasm as he walked, talking about how the rain was supposed to take a break this weekend so the beach trip should be possible. I tried to sound eager to make up for the disappointment of yesterday, but I really wasn't that excited; it would still only be in the high forties if we were lucky.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Edward had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Not to mention the sneaking suspicion that he had been in my room the night before last; which lead to suspicions that I was finally going crazy. My daze was so bad over the last two days, I feared that even Charlie had noticed. Maybe all of it was just a very convincing dream that I'd had, and I now confused with reality. Dr. Cullen had warned of me losing touch with reality. Was it actually happening? I mean, my insanity was far more likely then my appealing to Edward on any level.  
So I was impatient and frightened as Jessica and I wandered in to the cafeteria. I wanted to see his face, to see if Edward was really his same old, cold and distant self, who I'd come to know over the last few weeks, or if he was the kind, warm person from this morning. Jessica babbled on and on about her dance plans- Lauren and Angela had asked other boys and they were all going together- completely unaware of my inattention.  
Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes unerring focused on his table. I was right, I was going crazy; Edward wasn't even here today. Hyperventilation started to creep its way into my chest as my mind began to race. What the hell was happening to me? His four siblings were there, but he was absent. I started to rationalize; maybe he'd gone home? Or was outside? I followed the still babbling Jessica through the line, distort. I did everything I could just to appear normal- the same thing I'd been doing my entire life. I just got a bottle of lemonade, hoping the sugars would give me a boost. I suddenly felt exhausted.  
Jessica and I sat down with everyone else, and finally stopped talking.

"Did you see that thing on the news last night?" Angela asked quietly. Suddenly the whole table erupted into conversation.

"I never really thought about those things before; but I guess that's what we get for living in a small town." Everyone chuckled. I looked around, confused.

"I don't really watch TV," I said. "What was on the news?"

"They did a feature on teenage depression in America. They talked about a whole bunch of things," Angela explained. "It was very detailed; took up about ten minutes."

"Yeah they covered eating disorders, different types of self mutilation, suicide, rape, drug use, and some other things. It was pretty intense," Eric elaborated. "And detailed. They even interviewed a few people."  
My stomach tighten up, and my head began to spin.

"I think people who do those kinds of things are just stupid." Jessica said, rather bluntly. She was so insensitive to other people, that she didn't even see the extreme depression in the girl sitting right next to her- me. "What do you think, Bella? I mean, you probably saw that kind of stuff in Phoenix, right?"

"Yeah, it was pretty common," I shrugged. The walls seemed to keep closing in as everyone talked. None of them seemed to understand any of it; all them seemed to think people who let those things happen were completely idiotic. Small town mentality was crushing me.

"How about that one cutter chick- that was pretty intense. I mean, you've got to have a high pain tolerance to run a knife continuously across your wrist. She had so many scars though; I mean, you might as well just scream at the world about what you used to do. She'll never be able to wear a t-shirt when she's older," Mike babbled on about her, but I couldn't listen. I dropped my arms under the table, the multiple white scars seeming to burn on my skin, screaming at the world. I felt like everyone could see them.  
I dropped my head, and tried to tone of the conversation out.

"She wasn't that bad- remember that rape girl? She had tried to kill herself, like four times," Lauren cut in.

"What I don't get, is why she didn't just tell someone," Jessica added. Her and Lauren broke into a side conversation. My heart was going a million miles an hour. _Tell someone,_ like it's just that easy. Like people will automatically listen, and believe you.  
Not when it's an important community figure.  
I looked up in hope of comfort from the face of Edward Cullen. But he handed come yet.  
Anger started filling into my claustrophobia. Abruptly, I stood up; if I stayed, I was far too likely to say something I was going to regret.

"I don't feel so well, I think I'm going to step outside." No one seemed to notice as I left. They'd gone back to the cutting, and 'how to recognize the signs' of severe depression. I couldn't breath. It was like being put under a microscope, poked and examined, but still unseen. I wanted to leave before anyone put two and two together.  
Not to mention that all those triggers were staring me in the face.

The cold air ripped through me, shaking me to my senses. I was still shaking. Of all the times something this perfect had to come into my life, why was it now? Just another bitter disappointment to destroy me? Was he toying with me? Why couldn't I be normal for once in my damn life? Why did this shit have to keep piling up; I mean even if he was interested in me, which he so totally wasn't, why did it have to be now when I can barely go a day without feeling like my whole world is falling apart at the seams? Maybe it was all in my head, and I was just going crazy. Maybe all of this was just some twisted reality I was creating in order to calm myself or something? I mean, the mind is a powerful thing.  
I had been so concerned with keeping my cool, and appearing normal inside that the full force of the conversation hadn't hit me. After a minute of standing in the cold, my whole body just collapsed from the pressure. I kneeled on the cold pavement.  
I wanted to scream and cry, all at the same time. Memory's I'd long since repressed resurfaced with a force of a title wave. I feel forward on to my hands, my breathing turning into hyperventilation.  
The coffee stain on my ceiling that I stared at an attempt to block out what was happening.  
The cold, uncontrollable rage, which filled me.  
The hole in my wall from where I had punched clean through the drywall, and fixing it.  
His strong hand slapping me across the face the first time. The stinging sanitation which followed a minute later, and then the burning. My eyes stinging as I tried not to cry. The tightness in my throat as I fought to stay to calm.  
The slap became a punch only weeks later. I remembered the strange feeling of landing in water when I hit the floor; the sign of a concussion. And the prickly carpet on my face, that felt distant.  
My mother's hysteric cries as she attempted to tell me he didn't mean to hurt me.  
The strange calm that fallowed running a blade along my arm; pain that made sense. Something I could control. The trickle of the blood as it ran down my arm, and dripped into the sink or on the floor, or me.  
The desperation that consumed you when you couldn't cut, and you needed the release.  
And the cold, silent rage that filled me, only to kill me.  
The numbness. Nothing helping, nothing changing.  
I stopped cutting, because it did nothing. I stopped cutting after the blood soaked through a bandage, and my shirt in the middle of an exam.  
And fighting to get better, only to have that ripped away from me too.  
Then Edward, holding me in my room after the dream.

A scream escaped from my lips as years of abuse exploded out.  
I slowly rose to my feet, new rage filling my body. I walked over to the side of the building, and rested my head against the wall. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that someone was standing with me. I had no idea when he'd walked out; had he seen the whole thing?  
Very slowly I turned around, and leaned against the building. Edward Cullen was staring, his mouth slightly open, eyebrows creased. The rage was too fresh inside of me to stuff down and act rational; I needed to yell. "What? Come out to watch the freak show?"

"I-" He looked confused, worried, and even scared. "I don't think you're a freak show, Bella."

"That makes one of us," I snapped, bitterly.

"That conversation was bound to upset you, you've been hurt by people you where supposed to be able to trust. That can mess you up. That doesn't make you a freak show, that makes you human."

"Humans are social animals; I'm not. I've need to be alone in order to feel safe, Edward. I'm a freak."

"But it doesn't have to be that way anymore." Tenderly he stepped towards me, his arms outstretched.

"You want me to trust you?" The words where cold, and unemotional. He didn't realize I already did; I was leaning on him like a crutch. I needed him to keep sane. Either that or he was proof I was going insane. My head spun.

"I don't think either one of us have a choice anymore." He whispered. Part of me wanted to scream at him, hate him. But I couldn't; there was some strange attraction between us. It was almost unnatural. When he pulled me into a hug, I only pressed myself into him and hugged back, instead of pulling away.  
It was possibly the best hug I've ever had.

"You can trust me," He said, his breath tickling my ear, "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella. I'm not going to lie to you, like everyone."

"Don't say that," I chocked, the tears starting to escape, "you've already been lying to me. Not to mention, you can do the worst damage of anyone."

"What do you mean?" His left hand started stroking my hair. "Are you talking about what happened in the parking lot?" I suppose he would have tried to pull away if I wasn't gripping onto him so tightly.

"No, I'm not talking about the parking lot. It's far more then unnatural physical strength, Edward. I can take a punch or three." He cringed as I said it; I hadn't meant to imply that he would hit me, but the cold anger had flashed out.

"It's this strange connection I have to you. I'm unable to lie, or hide. And for some reason, I innately seem to trust you, I talk to you about things I never wanted to think about again. I'm talking about the power you have with that, don't you understand?"

"Control," He chocked the word out like it was poison. "You're scared of the level of control I have."

"No, it's not control. You're not, and you've never, made me do something. I'm scared that this one good thing, is a lie." Part of me questioned why I was suddenly pouring my soul out of him, but it just seemed to make sense. Like I couldn't avoid it.

"A lie?" Confused colored his musical voice.

"It's like an extremely believable dream, or a hallucination. It's like my mind is so deprived, that I'm just making this up. And if this is real, and you leave, then I'll just be worse then I was before. I'm terrified of my own mind."

"Bella, I don't think I could leave." His tone was so honest, I didn't understand what he meant. It was like he felt the same way, like he was so consumed he couldn't leave. But that just didn't make sense.

"You're only lying to yourself. Sure, you could put up with it for awhile, but it would begin to get to you, Edward. Look at me; I'm a walking disaster, on the verge of a mental breakdown. I go day to day, attempting to keep busy to stop thoughts of suicide. You know why? Because death, is easy. Once it's done, it's done. But life; it keeps going, it keeps fucking you over, keeping ripping you apart, breaking you down, so you can't even recognize yourself in the morning. I don't know who I am anymore.  
"I've been so hurt, so many times, by so many people, that I'm completely broken. It's gotten to the point that I walking out of lunch with my friends because I'm scared they're going to see the truth. I'm not like them; I'm not normal. I can't be normal, because I don't know what normal is anymore. Every time I think I've got things balanced, they tip.  
"There's a part of me that can never show, a part that's just scratching to get out. The Bella Swan everyone here knows, is a mask, a show. And I can't keep doing it, yet I don't know how to stop. Because I've diluted myself so far, that even I don't know what's under that mask. All I know, is it's a monster.  
"The worst part is that I came here to start over. To forget everything that's gone wrong, and I can't. I can't let it go to move on. I don't know how to stop. It's so bad, I've actually snapped. I'm have nightmares every night, I've just taught myself to stop screaming when I wake up so Charlie thinks I'm getting better. But it's just another lie. Just another game.  
"I'm tired to lying, and fighting just to stay alive."

"I know what you mean," Edward responded after a minute. "We have more in common then you'd think. Just in a different sense."  
We sat like that for awhile; entangled in each other. After about ten or so minutes, I stopped crying. And about five minutes after that, he pulled me away from him to look me in the eye. "I feel that by being close to you, I'm hurting. But by being away from you, I'm hurting both of us. I'm terrified of myself too."

"You always say that it's bad for me to be around you, and I'm saying the same thing to you. I'm broken, I'll emotionally exhaust you. What are you?" I asked, now thinking back to the parking lot. He smiled sadly.

"Does it really matter to you?"

"No," I answered, honestly, "I'm just curious. I think, you think, you're a bad person. You clearly keep telling me you're dangerous. But you're not bad. You wouldn't be here if you were."

"I hope you're right," Edward said, his voice full of remorse. A moment passed, then the door suddenly flung open again.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Mike's voice was low, anger clearly ebbing through.

"Yeah, I was a little dizzy and passed out. Edward caught me." Edward and I both stood up, while he kept his hands around me, as if to stop me from passing out again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked, his voice laced him concerned.

"I am now."

* * *

Edward walked me back over to the table, Mike glaring at him the whole time. When we reached the table, I grabbed my coat and threw it on; I had been outside the whole time without it on, like a fool. With my luck, I was going to get sick from this. Everyone else was getting up to leave for class. Mike was waiting, but I instructed him to go ahead of us, and that I'd catch up. He was reluctant, but left any ways.  
"We should get going." I said, pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"I'm not going to class today," he said, looking off towards where his siblings had sat.

"Why not?" the disappointment rang through me voice.

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me, but his eyes were still troubled.

"Well, I'm going," I told him. I was far too big of a coward to risk getting caught.

"I'll see you later then." He said, and looked down at his feet. I hesitated, torn, but the first bell sent me hurrying out the door- with a last glance confirming that he hadn't moved a centimeter.  
I had been so concerned with being on time, that I ran to class without thinking about anything. I even beat Mr. Banner. Quickly I hung up my jacket, and shuffled over to my seat. Everything was in a daze, nothing making sense. What was going on between me and Edward was unbelievable. Was I just an extremely close friend to him, or did he have feelings for me? Would I be able to have a healthy relationship with him, or would I hurt him? Would I be scared of him? What if he wanted sex? I doubted that I'd be able to even think about that for at least a year. What I did know, was that I was need in some therapy. I seriously needed to get my life on track, because I wanted a healthy relationship with him.  
When I looked around the room, I noticed Mike looking rather resentful, and Angela slightly in awe. I turned back to my table, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself.

I sighed in relief when Mr. Banner walked into the room, and yet was saddened that my lab partner was missing. Mr. Banner called the class to order, and put a couple small cardboard boxes on Mike's desk for him to hand them out.  
"Okay guys, I want you all to take on piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator-" he held up something that looked like nearly toothless hair pick "-and the third is a sterile micro-lancer." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The brab was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped any ways.

"I'll be coming around with a dropped of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting on drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with lancet..." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.  
"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." he demonstrated, squeezing Mike's till the blood flowed. I swallowed, convulsively, my stomach heaving. I'd never been bothered by the sight of my own blood; I'd seen it a lot. But other people's caused me to being dizzy. It wasn't even just the sight; but the smell.  
"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears. All I could see behind my eyelids was the blurry image of my mother, and Edward laying in their own flood on the floor.  
My eyes shot open, and anxiety began to creep in. Everything went black. This was not good.  
"...red cross is having a blood drive in Port- Bella?" I heard the thunk before I felt it. Whispering voices seemed to far away, as I attempted to hold onto the little level of consciousness I had.

"Bella, are you alright." His voice was close, and alarmed. I slowly opened my eyes, but things were still foggy.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to lift my head. I was on the floor, surrounded by curious heads.

"Mike, give her a minute, then take Bella to the nurse."

"Yes, sir."

"Everyone else, please take your seats." Everyone dispatched. I was starting to regain myself, but I knew that I'd only pass back out if I stayed in here.

"Bella, can you get up?"

"Little help?" I held out my hand. Mike helped me to my feet, then placed his arm around my waist. I leaned heavily against him we walked towards the door. I would crawl if it meant getting out of that room.

"You weren't kidding when you said you weren't feeling well," he said as we made it out the door. The fresh air helped to clear my thoughts, but that just brought the nightmarish picture back to mind.

"Please, let me sit down," I pleaded once we were out of sight of the classroom.

"Easy," Mike helped me down the pavement. I felt my vision blur, and I laid down on the cement. "Wow Bella, you look green."  
This was _not _my day.

"Bella?" a different voice called from a distance. He was concerned, and the tapping on the ground told me he was running.  
Maybe this _was _my day, in a strange little way. "What's wrong- is she hurt?" I squeezed my eyes shut, and resisted the urge to puke.

Mike seemed stressed. "I think she's fainted. I don't what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieve now. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I groaned. "Go away."

He chuckled.

"I was taking her to nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther."

"The image," I wined to myself. Realizing I said it aloud, my eyes shot open. I sat back up, and debated standing. My legs seemed to just shake at the idea.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Edward placed his hand on my neck to check my pulse. The electric storm raged through my body as his freezing cold hand touched the tender skin. A chill ran down my spine. "Sorry." He went to pull his hand away, but my hand stopped him. The cold was almost- pleasurable. It was the only thing in my mind I could focus on.

"I didn't shiver because your hand was cold," I said, unable to lie to his beautiful face. I blushed right afterwards.

"I don't understand." His middle and index finger searched for my pulse again, his movement very slow and cautious. My breathing became quicker as his skin trailed along mine, leaving a burning sensation. Either this was the best hallucination ever, or he was real. "You're heart is going a mile a minute. Are you feeling faint again?"

"You're really here," My vision was actually becoming slightly blurry again, "I thought- there's just no way. You skipped."

"It's very simple, actually." He moved his hand to my forehead to check my temperature. "I was sitting in my car, listening to a CD. You two stopped right in my line of vision. You don't have a fever, but your pulse is all over the place. Your breathing is off, to. Do you feel dizzy, nauseous or suddenly extremely tired."

"All of the above." I whispered, my vision fading more so.

"Any ringing in your ears?" I closed my eyes.

"A little. And spots to." My voice was distant, even to me. I knew all of the signs; I was passing out. _Again._ At least time it had enough respect to sneak up on me like a good fainting spell, one you can prevent, instead of smacking me in the face like the last time.

"Okay, lay back down." He placed his hands on my shoulders, and helps me lay on the cold cement. "I'm going to elevate your legs to help with blood flow. Try and keep your breathing slow, and equal. It's hard, I know- there you go. You need to keep yourself , keep breathing. In, out. In, out. Good."

"You sound like a doctor." I said a minute later, as the ringing stopped and my vison began to clear. I opened my eyes to see Edward with this gorgeous crooked smile on his face, like he was enjoying a private joke.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mike asked, desperate.

"She's fine," Edward placed his hand on my wrist this time. "Pulse is normalizing. Do you feel ready?" I nodded.

"Let me help you up," Mike insisted, and grabbed my arm. Before I hand a chance to protest, he ripped me to my feet, and my head suddenly became very light. My knees gave out, but Edward caught me with ease.

"The process of getting someone up one they've passed out, is a slow one done in steps. Other wise, they'll pass out again." Edward's voice was aggravated.

"My head hurts," I whined into his chest. He had the most amazing smell; I can't even explain it.

"It's from the sudden rush of standing up," Edward whispered lightly. "It'll pass in a moment."

"Is she going to be alright?" Mike asked, sounding defeated this time.

"No thanks to you, yes. Why don't you go back to class?" There was an unbelievable edge to Edward's seemingly calm words.. He shuffled me up in his arms with ease, and lifted me up. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. It feels like it's passing any ways." I mumbled. "Thank you."

"I just realized you're not wearing a coat; you're going to get sick! Let's get you back inside."

"Neither are you," I pointed out. Edward chuckled, then, very slowly, began to walk. He held out, away from his body- like I weighted ten pounds, and not a hundred and ten.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" He asked. This seemed to entertain him. I moaned in protest of him increasing speed; his walking was making the nausea worse. "And not even your own blood."

"My blood doesn't bother me. It's other peoples; it's smell mostly."

"Humans can't smell blood."

"It's like rust and salt. It makes my stomach twist into knots." I mumbled. "But I'm a freak, remember?"

"You look absolutely awful, by the way."

"Really? Cause I feel great." The sarcasm was lost to my weak sounding voice. I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but ti was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.

"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp.

"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained.

I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Edward was striding past the front counter towards the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the redhead front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Edward swung into the door and placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited, but his face looked stern. Concerned. Strange combination, I thought.

"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Bio."

The nurse nodded and chuckled slightly, "There's always one."  
He muffled a snicker.

"Just lie down for a minute honey; it'll pass."

"I know," I sighed. They nausea was already fading.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes," I admitted. Edward coughed to hide another laugh.

"You can go back to class now," she told him.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said this with such assured authority that- even though she pursed her lips- the nurse didn't argue it further.

"I'll go get some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to be, and then bustled out of the room.

"You were right," I moaned, letting my eyes close.

"I usually am- but about what in particular this time?"

"Ditching _is _healthy." I practiced breathing evenly.

"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made is sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. "I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

"Ha ha." I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal with every minute.

"Honestly, I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned I might have to avenge your murder."

"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad."

"He absolutely loathes me," Edward said, cheerfully.

"You can't know that," I argued, but then I wondered suddenly if he could.

"I saw his face- I could tell."

"And you're good at reading people," I recalled. I chuckled lightly to myself.

I heard the door and opened my eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in her hand.  
"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she added.

"I think I'm fine," I said, sitting up. Just a little ringing in my ear, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should.

I could see she was about to make me lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms. Cope stuck her head in.  
"We've got another one," she warned.  
I hopped down to free up the cot for the next invalid, and handed the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."  
And then Mike Staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephen, another boy in our class. Edward and I drew back against the wall to give them room.

"Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out of the office, Bella."

I looked up at him, bewildered. "Trust me- go."

I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Edward right behind me.

"You actually listened to me." He was stunned.

"You said we have no choice but to trust each other now," I whispered, even though the office was empty because Ms. Cope was helping the nurse. Edward's eyes became soft, warm. He smiled at me softly, and nodded. "And you already proved you can't leave."

"True."


	9. Chapter 9

**EDITED, RE POSTED JAN 22**

**Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta:** Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** Nine  
**Chapter Title:** Conversations  
**Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Authors Note: **Alright, exams are over and we're into the break! All I have to do is read four books (lol) but that shouldn't be a problem. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Particularity the end.  
**Special thanks:** Drama Kagome, VoiceOfAnArchangel, dolphingirl79, Emazuelle (you've reviewed.), Anon, eyeglassed cat, bebepantheon, HerLadyship, A is for Angel, Gothic Saku-chan, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, RoryAceHayden147, Princess FSFP, Romance4ever, Crystallized Hope, lilangels0108, mikan kisses, Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatarx4, sunmoonwriter89x2, twilight wolves, Whit7, PyroWhore, akeria26, elemental13

* * *

Mike came in the room then, leaving Lee to the mercy of the nurse. He glanced at me, looking concerned, then glared at Edward. Edward was right; that look totally confirmed loathing. Mike looked back at me, his eyes glum.  
"_You _look better," he accused.

"Just keep your finger in your pocket," I warned, attempting to make my voice shaky. I didn't want him to think I'd faked the whole thing, or something.

"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd just have to turn around and come right back. Beside's, I'm still a little weak, so I'll probably just spend the period in here."

"Yeah, I guess," Mike shrugged. "So are you going to beach this weekend? It wont be any fun without you." While he spoke, he flashed another glare towards Edward, who was standing against the cluttered counter, motionless as a sculpture, staring off into space.

I tried to sound as friendly as possible, mostly out of guilt. "Sure, I said I was in."

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." his eyes flickered to Edward again, wondering if he was giving out too much information. His body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.

"I'll be there," I promised.

"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said, moving uncertainly towards the door.

"See you," I replied. He looked at me once more, his round face slightly pouting, and then he walked slowly through the door, his shoulders slumped. I swell of sympathy washed over me.  
"Mike _really _needs a girl," I whined. Edward smiled wickedly.

"I think, he thinks, he has one." He teased.

"He really needs to open his eyes to Jessica. They'd be so good together. Maybe there's a way to push him to her." I said, ignoring Edward's comment.

"Good luck with that," he muttered. I sighed, feeling guilty. I pondered seeing his disappointed face again in Gym.

"Gym," I groaned.

"I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Edward moving to my side, but he spoke now in my ear. "Go sit down and look pale," he muttered.  
That wasn't a challenged; I was always pale, and my recent swoon had left a light sheen of sweat on my face. I sat in one of the creaky folding chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed. Fainting spells always exhausted me.

Ms. Cope walked out of the nurses' office, as if sensed she was needed. Funny; I actually was feeling a little faint. I heard Edward speaking softly at the counter. "Ms. Cope?"

"Yes?" She sounded a little surprised.

"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was like melting honey. I could only imagine how much overwhelming his eyes would be.

"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" Ms. Cope fluttered. Why couldn't I do that?

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella," she called to me. I nodded weakly, my ears ringing slightly.

"Can you walk, or do you need me to carry you again?" With his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic.

"I'll walk." I rolled my eyes, and stood up. Edward held the door open for me, his smile politely mocking. I walked out into the cold, as fine mist that had just begun to fall. It felt nice- for the first time I'd enjoy the constant moisture falling out of the sky- as it washed my face clean of the sticky perspiration. The ringing was fading slowly, but by the same respect, so was my vision. I didn't want to say I didn't feel well, and make him think I was over reacting, but I needed to stop. "Edward, wait."

"Are you alright, Bella?" His hand rested lightly on my shoulder.

"Just a little ringing, but-" My knees shook. "God damn-it."

"Bella?" I attempted to get myself down to the ground before I fell, but wasn't fast enough. Edward moved like lightening, and caught me with ease. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Stop talking." I whined. Edward chuckled lightly, and stroked my hair. He picked me up, this time carrying me closer to his chest. His smell wiped all thoughts of complaining from my mind. I rested my head against his chest.

"Edward?" A chocked up, a high soprano voice called. I opened my eyes, and looked over towards the girl.

"Hello, Alice," He greeted pleasantly.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" She asked me, but her eyes were locked on Edward.

"Dizzy," I whined. The only problem was that right now, I didn't know if that was because of the fainting spell, or the closeness to Edward. His presents was intoxicating.

"What have you eaten today?" Her expression seemed to relax ever so slightly.

"Lemonade?" I smiled innocently.

"You didn't even drink that, remember?" Edward said, softly. My mind trailed back to lunch, and my break down outside.

"Oh, yeah."

"No wonder you don't feel well," Alice said. "Maybe she's anemic? We should get her to get some tests done." She added to Edward.

"I was thinking that. Right now I think she just needs some sleep, however. I was going to take her home, make sure she get's in safe." Alice's expression turned completely blank for a second. A moment later, she smiled brilliantly and handed Edward my coat and bag; which I hadn't even noticed she was holding until then.

"That's a good idea, Edward." He sighed in relief. It was like they had some strange silent conversation. "Don't forget to come back and pick us up though; Rose will be _very _upset if she has to walk home in the rain."

"Rose is always upset about something," Edward wined. Alice waved, and gracefully walked back to building three with surprising speed and grace.

"Let's get you home."

"Let me down, I need to drive." Edward laughed without humor.

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you drive like this. Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home?"

"What about my truck?" I complained.

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." Edward walked towards the Volvo, still caring me bridal style. I certainly wasn't complaining.

"So are you coming?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. "This Saturday I mean?" I was hoping he would, though it seemed unlikely. I couldn't picture him loading up to car pool with the rest of the kids from school; he didn't belong in the same world. I was starting to wonder if even I belonged in their rose-colored world. Bust just hoping that he might, gave me the first twinge of enthusiasm I'd felt for the outing.

"Where are you all going, exactly?" He was still looking ahead, expressionless.

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." I looked up to study his face, trying to read it. For a split second, his eyes seemed to narrow, and his expression seemed like he was uncomfortable.

He glanced down at me, and gave a crooked smile. "I don't really think I was invited."

"I just invited you." I smiled up at him. We were standing beside his car, yet he hadn't put me down.

"Let's not you and I push poor Mike any farther this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes danced; he was enjoying the idea far for then he should.

"Forget about Mike." I was enjoying the idea of 'us' far more then I should. "Come with us."

"Perhaps next time. Beside's, I'm going camping with Emmett and Jasper this weekend."

"Alright, next time." I agreed. Edward finally seemed to realize that we were standing next to the car, and gently put me down. I smiled in thanks, as he opened the door for me and I sat down.  
In silence, Edward closed the door then proceeded to the drivers side.  
The interior was grey leather, and very stylish. He put in the clutch, and reversed with ease. He fiddled with the controls; turning the heat up and the music down. I closed my eyes, and listened carefully to the beautiful music. Without thinking, I began to hum along.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised.

"Clair de Lune is wonderful," I said. "My mother used to play classical music around the house. I've only remembered my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites, too." We both stared out in the rain, each lost in our own thoughts. I closed my eyes, and listened to the music. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody. The rain blurred everything outside the window into grey and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, thought, I didn't feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away.  
Had it been anyone else, I probably would have been terrified. As a general rule, I don't trust anyone but myself behind the wheel of a moving, particularly speeding, vehicle, but something told me that if anyone was a better driver then I was, it was Edward and his unnatural reflexed.  
"What is your mother like?" Edward asked me suddenly.

I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.  
"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I have too much Charlie in me. She used to be very out going, and I used to think she was the bravest person in the whole world. She's irresponsible, and slightly eccentric, and a very unpredictable cook. She used to be my best friend, until she met John. Then she changed; a lot. She just doesn't see her own potential, and has low self esteem. It's very frustrating." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed.

"How old are you, Bella?" His voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine. He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were at Charlie's house already. The rain was so heavy that I could barely see the house at all. It was like the car was submerged under a river.

"I'm seventeen," I responded, a little confused.

"You don't seem seventeen." His tone was reproachful; it made me laugh.

"What?" he asked, curious again.

"My mom used to always say I was born thirty-five years old, and that I get more middle-aged every year." I laughed, then sighed. "Well, someone had to be the adult." I paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself," I noted.  
He made a face, and changed the subject.

"So why did your mother marry John?" He looked sad.

"My mother... she's very young for her age. I think John made her feel ever younger. When they first started dating, he treated her like queen, but as time went on, he started guilting her into breaking plans with friends, because he wanted to spend time with her. It got to the point were she had to quit her job for him. When they got married, he turned for the worst. But now that she's got one failed marriage, she doesn't want to make this one, too. Plus, I think she's trapped in the old days." I shook my head; the whole thing was disgusting to me.

"Didn't you ever voice your opinion?"

"It didn't matter," I shrugged. "I wanted her to be happy... and he was who she wanted. By the time things escalated, she was far too brain washed to listen to me."

"I wonder if your mother would let you marry whoever you wanted, if they made you happy." he mused. "No matter what the choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.

"Her opinion doesn't matter to me," my voice was surprisingly cold. "She made her choices, and I can make mine."

"Wouldn't you want her to approve?"

"I suppose." I shrugged. "But that would just be convenient."

"So no one too scary then," he teased.

I grinned in response. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercing and extensive tattoos?"

"That's one definition, I suppose."

"What's you definition?" I asked, still smiling.

But he ignored my question and asked me another. "Do you think that _I _could be scary?" He raised one eyebrow and the faint trace of a smile lingered on his face.

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment, wondering whether he'd believe the truth. "I think you _could _be, if you wanted to."

"Are you frightened of me now?" His smile vanished, and his heavenly face was suddenly serious. I stared him in the eye, leaning in slightly to get closer.

"No." My voice was sure. "But you're not really trying." His smile returned.

"So now are you going to tell me about your family?" I asked to distract him. "It's got to be much more interesting story then mine."

He was instantly cautions. "What do you want to know?"

"The Cullen's adopted you?" I verified.

"Yes."

"What happened to your parents?" I blurted out, and instantly regretted it as I madly blushed. "Sorry- sometimes I don't think before I speak." He smiled, and shrugged.

"They died many years ago," his tone was very matter-of-fact.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.

"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"And your brother and sister?" He glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me." I thought about what Alice had said.

"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out of the car.

"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." He grinned at me.

"I'm sure he's already heard. There was no secrets in Forks." I sighed.  
He laughed, but there was an edge to his laughter. It was very subtle; but I'm good at noticing those types of things.

"Have fun at the beach... good weather for sun bathing." He glanced out at the sheeting rain.

"I'm not much of a sun-bather." I rolled my eyes; as if the pale skin wasn't hint enough. Edward chuckled. "Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No, Jasper and Emmet want to leave early for camping; it's easier to get a good spot. We're going down to Goat Rocks, south of Mount Rainier."

"Oh, well, have fun then." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him, though. A smile was playing around the edge of his lips.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look me straight in the face, unitizing the full power of his burning golden eyes.  
I nodded helplessly.  
"Don't be offended, but your seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So.... try to be careful, and not fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" He smiled crookedly.

"I'll see what I can do," I smirked back. I had some of the worst luck.  
I jumped out of the car, and into the rain. I slammed the door behind me as I fumbled.  
He was still smiling as he drove away.

* * *

As I sat in my room, trying to concentrate on the third act of _Macbeth_, I was really listening for my truck. I would have thought, even over the pounding rain, I could have heard the engine's road. But when I peeked out the curtain- again- it was suddenly there.  
I wasn't looking forward to Friday, and it more that lived up to my non-expectations. I woke up with a pounding head ache, and even thought I had gone to bed right after dinner, I was still exhausted. It seemed to take forever just to get ready, and I half feel back asleep on my bed twice.  
My whole body was stiff, so I assumed I had slept funny.  
Of course there were the fainting comments. Jessica especially seemed to get a kick out of the that story. Luckily Mike kept his mouth shut and no one seemed to know about Edward's involvement.  
At lunch the mere sight of the food caused my gag reflex to flinch. By that point I was irritable, soar, and freezing cold. All of which were sure fire signs I was sick, probably from all the time I spent in the rain at lunch. The slightest high pitch noise, like Jessica's infuriating laughter, caused pain in my head that made me was to throw up.  
But the very worst part was, even thought I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still hoped, and was disappointed when he didn't show. In fact, none of them were there.  
"When ever the weather get's nice, they go camping and stuff." Jessica said, seeing where my glance was pointing.

"Oh?"

"Yeah Dr and Mrs Cullen take them camping and stuff. I tired that out with my parents; not even close." I smiled, and nodded a little. I had already known that they weren't going to be here, and why, but I didn't want her to know that. Besides, the lack of her laughter was soothing.  
I couldn't stop the gloom that engulfed me when I realized that I didn't know when I'd see him again.

Mike was blabbering his plans out for the fallowing day, putting far too much trust in the local weather man in my opinion. He said it wasn't supposed to rain, but I'd have to see that before I'd believe it. At least it was warmer today- in the sixties. Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable.  
I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during the start of lunch, which I didn't understand. I suppose if I wasn't feeling so disgusting and irritable, I probably wouldn't have done what I did next.  
At the same time, maybe I would have. I've got a real issue when people don't just tell you when they have a problem with you, and I'd hate to sink to that level. Once I got an long and pointed dirty glare, the twig in my mind snapped.

"Can I _help _you?" I asked darkly. The table suddenly went very quit. My heart was racing slightly, my jaw clenched together. She looked to Tyler on her right, then to Angela on her left, but neither of them said anything.  
"Because if you've got a problem with me, I really wish you'd just tell me. Quite frankly, I don't enjoy the feeling of eyes burning into the back of my skull, and I refuse to play catty little girl back-stabbing games."

"Excuse me?" I never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had until now.

"Did I stutter?" I asked, my voice even more cold then before. I really didn't know her well at all, certainly not enough for her to dislike me- or so I thought. "Because I can repeat myself if you'd like. I mean I, unlike you, understand I'm not perfect and make mistakes. But I think I was pretty clear."

"You don't need to repeat anything; I got every word of it." Her head did a little bobble from side to side as she was talking.

"Good, then would you like to answer? Or would you like to take it outside?"

"Bella," Angela said in warning.

"I'm waiting." I said, ignoring the comment. Lauren huffed, stood up, and marched away. "I thought so." I muttered to myself. Once she was out of the cafeteria, I rested my head back on the table.  
It was silent for a whole minute before anyone said anything. With my hair tangled around my face, no one saw the smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**EDITED, RE POSTED JAN 22**

**Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight**  
BETA: **Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!**  
Rating: **T

**Chapter:** Ten**  
Chapter Title:** Sick Day**  
Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape.**  
Author's Note: **About Bella getting sick; it's because she was outside at lunch where it was cold and damp and I figured that her getting sick would just be her luck. Besides, it makes things more interesting; you'll see why :P  
I apologize that this ones not the normal long length, but I wanted to get it posted for you all, the next will flow better any ways.**  
Special Thanks: **-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, lilangels0108, Romance4ever, SquallCullen, Whit7, Blackgrrl92, Crystallized Hope, Drama Kagome, iluvSparklyVampires, Sally, PyroWhore, Gothic Saku-chan, A is for Angel, rerose1975,ktline, mikan kisses, Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar, Nova, Em, RoryAceHayden147

* * *

Mike ignored me in Biology, presumably afraid of me. Angela asked me twenty times if I was okay, before escaping to her own seat. By the end of the class, I felt so ill I knew I had to go home. Apparently the cold and wet outside had done it's number on me. Reluctantly, I walked out into the rain, and chased after Mike.  
"Mike, wait up!"

"Hey," He waved, timidly.

"Look, I'm not feeling well at all. I'm going to go sign out, then go home. I'll try to make it tomorrow morning, but if I'm not feeling well, then it's probably better for me to stay home. I'm really sorry." I smiled as apologetically as I could, hoping it was convincing. The truth was I was glad to have an excuse to get out of the trip.  
Now with Edward hanging around, everything else seemed boring.  
Not to mention beaches are supposed to be warm, and sunny.

"That's okay; you should focus on getting better. I'm going to walk you to the office, make sure you're okay." His chin pointed out as he said this, clearly proud that he was doing the 'gentlemenly' thing. I smiled and nodded, not wanting to crush him any further.

Ms. Cope was very receptive, probably still remembering yesterday. "Well, because you're seventeen, I'm going to have to call your dad."  
Funny- she didn't need to call him yesterday. Apparently Edward worked more miracle then he noticed. But I was tried and cranky to argue. Instead I just sat down in the fake leather-padded chairs.

"You going to be okay if I leave?" Mike asked, looking down at my with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Go to gym- have fun. Without me there you should be able to survive without much injury." He smiled, the same type of smirk that Edward always gives me, but it wasn't anything near the same. It just made Mike's face look lopsided.

"Alright, I'll tell coach what's going on."

"Thanks." I gave him a wave, and watched him leave. I sighed in relief as the door closed.

"Hello, Charlie. It's Ms. Cope from the school," she paused, then chuckled. "No, no- Bella hasn't hurt herself, she's just not feeling very well. Would it be alright if we send her home to get some rest." She paused again.

"Bella, your Dad wants to know if you want him to come pick you up?" I shuttered at the thought.

"No, I'm okay to drive. Tell him I said thank you, though." I kept my voice even and polite.

"She say's she okay, Charlie. Alright, I'll sign her out then. Okay, you take care. Bye-bye." She hung up the phone, and looked back over at me. "Your dad said that's fine, and that he'll bring some soup home with him. I'll look after getting you sign out, you just go home and take care of yourself, okay dear?"

"Thanks Ms. Cope," I said well standing. As soon as I was out the door, I chuckled to myself; the thought to Charlie 'mothering' me well I was sick was humorous. I'd have to call him when I got home, and tell him not to worry about the soup. All I wanted was to sleep.

* * *

When I walked into the house, the phone was ringing. I attempted to ignore it as I trampled into living room to crash on the couch, but just as the answering machine was about to pick up, it started ringing again. After about the fifth time, I ripped the phone closest to me off the receiver, and mumbled, "Hello?" There was a defiant edge to my voice.

"Bella, you're okay." It was Charlie; he sounded relieved.

"I'm sorry; I feel asleep on the couch and the phone woke me up. And yeah, I'm okay. Sorry if I scared you."

"I'm just glad you're okay, kiddo. What kind of soup do you want me to bring home?"

"Don't worry about the soup; I just want to go to sleep. But thanks for the offer, I appreciate it."

"You should eat something, Bells." He sounded concerned.

"I ate at lunch," I lied, "quite a bit, too. And I'll eat when I get up, don't worry."

"Are you sure you're okay? I could come home early, no one would mind." He said, his tone serious, "I already asked." he added in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Honestly dad, I just want to sleep. Not much to watch, besides I'm sure you've got a lot to do. I'll be fine, and I'll see you when ever I get up, okay?" My voice was soft, obviously weak from exhaustion.

"Alright sweetie, you just get some sleep." And that's just what I did.

* * *

Around four am, I awoke in my room, in my bed. Which was interesting, because I remembered falling asleep on the couch. I wiggled my toes, and discovered that my shoes where gone. I pulled up the blankets; my coat was gone, my sweater too, but I was still in the same pair of jeans and the same t-shirt. My socks had been changed though.

On the bedside table, a box of Advil cold and flu medication with a cup of water.

I would have remembered changing my sock; particularly because these socks where from my old friend, Leanna. She moved away with her step mom the year before I left. A small smile formed on my face, and I wiggled my toes again.  
Charlie must have put me up here. I wonder how he managed to do without _waking _me though? More importantly, how had he done so without pulling something.  
Then again, maybe he had. I would feel terrible if he did.  
Mind you, if it was Edward, he wouldn't have a problem carrying me up here. Feeling a little achy, I reached over to the Advil. A small note was sitting beside it.

_You've got a small body, so do not exceed more then two at a time, and wait at least five hours before taking anymore. If you don't feel better in a couple days, see your doctor. Feel better._

My heart stopped. I waited in silence as realization filled my body. My mind racked for the name, the name I already knew, yet couldn't grasp.

Then, clear as day, I remembered the first lab we did in Bio with the onion root.

That was not Charlie's writing; he had terrible hand writing. I knew that elegant script.

It had to be Edward Cullen's. Had he run into my dad at the store? I thought he was out of town. Was he just standing by, watching- waiting? I'd always known he was different; not quite human. Yet- he was so human. So caring.  
I smiled at the thought, then I pulled the blankets back up around me, and rolled over. Within minutes, I was asleep again.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, it was actually after noon. My head was killing me, my stomach twisting and turning. I groaned inwardly, then forced myself to sit up. My whole world blurred for a moment, then slowly clearing. A soft pounding in my head increased from pressure, then faded a moment later.  
Very slowly I stood up, and made my way over to the bathroom. "Bella, hunny- is that you?" Who else would it be?

"Hey dad," I called down, my voice groggy.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he magically materialized at the bottom of the steps.

"Like hell." He nodded awkwardly, and turned his head to the left. I could hear the basketball game playing in the background, the low announcers voice calling every move.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay. But thanks. Get back to the game." Charlie smiled and nodded. It was amazingly convenient how he didn't hover. As soon as he was out of sight, I stumbled into the bathroom.  
And laughed at my reflection.  
My skin was ghostly pale, with a soft blush on my checks. My hair was messier then normal, sprawling out in different directions. Huge circles were forming under my eyes, and a nice glaze over the eyes themselves.  
I washed my face, brushed my teeth, ignored my hair, and crawled right back into bed. Downstairs I could hear very soft voices murmuring about something; Charlie had company. A gruff laugh followed something Charlie said, and instantly I knew- Billy Black was over watching the game with him.

"......_Cullen_....." What about the Cullen's?

"_Edward Cullen saved Bella's life. Perhaps you should let your old grudge go, Billy." _Charlie sounded upset; I wonder what brought this up?

"_I don't want to fight about it, Charlie. I'm just saying; keep an eye on them. You know how we feel about that family down on the rez."_

"_All too well." _Charlie's voice was stern, and ended further conversation. Interesting; they didn't like the Cullen family down on the reservation; I wonder why?

Before my thought wandered too far, a cold fever chill ripped down my back. I rolled over to the other side of the bed, attempting to get comfortable. The cold medication was staring me in the face. Meaning that letter wasn't a dream.

Shaking, my hand rose up and patted the top of the table. The rough paper was harsh on my skin, causing my hand to jump back. My chin dropped in awe; how did he get in here? How did he know? Wasn't he camping?  
Curiosity took the best of me when I woke up next, around one am. I stumbled over to my computer, and turned it on. It zoomed to life with ease.  
As soon as the Internet was connected, I researched Goat Rock. The information I read confused me; no actual camping spots, unless you wanted to go back country camping. Not to mention the area was supposed to be very rocky, and had a lot of bears. It was very popular during bear session.  
What was Edward doing bear hunting? It was the only logical explanation; the place had no trails, and no family activities. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't picture Edward with a gun. It didn't feel right.  
It felt unnecessary. After all, I had seen Edward crush a van with his hand.  
My stomach turned slight, and a chill ran down my spine. But it wasn't because of the cold, it was because I was tripping into something I wasn't supposed to know. Figuring something out, that was supposed to be a secret.  
Because if Edward was going with Jasper and Emmet, then they must be the same.

I wandered back over to my bed, and sat down. Everything I'd noticed, was falling neatly into place. Like a puzzle. The dark looks from his siblings I'd receive, the lack of concern when we were in the accident, how Dr. Cullen just brushed the whole thing off, their unnatural similarities even though they weren't all related.  
And Billy Black's distrust towards them; he wasn't trying to fight my dad- he was trying to warn him. Edward was trying to warn me. Was their some connection between the two? No- he had said 'down on the rez' which meant it was all the Quileute people.  
It was connected- it had to be. Everything was too perfect not to fit together.  
I flew back over to the computer, and searched _Quileute legends_. Not wanting to just clicking at random, I decided to look for a book to start with. My old English teacher used to always tell me that if it was on paper, from a reliable source, then it's much better then some random web site that I can't verify.  
I spent a moment searching, and found a whole book store in Port Angeles. Pleased with my victory, I wrote down the address, and stuck it in my wallet.

But what surprised me more then anything- was that it didn't matter what Edward and his family were.

Wanting to distract myself from the flow of thoughts in order to get more sleep, I grabbed my old headphones and CD player from the desk. I ran through the pile of CD's sitting on the desk, and pulled out one that Leanna had given me for Christmas a few yeas ago. It was one of her favorite bands, but they used a little too much bass and shrieking for me tastes. I popped it into place and lay down on my bed. I put on the headphones, hit Play, and turned up the volume until it hurt my ears. I closed my eyes, but the thought seemed to still seep in. I turned up the volume a little more, and pulled the pillow over the top half of my face.  
I concentrated carefully on the music, trying to understand the lyrics, to unravel the complicated drum patters. By the third time I'd listened through the CD, I knew all the words to the choruses, at least. I was surprised to find that I really did like the band after all, once I got past the blaring noise.  
And it worked. The shattering beats made it impossible for me to think- which was the whole purpose of the exercise. I listened to the CD again and again, until I was singing along with all the songs, until, finally, I fell asleep.  
I opened my eyes to find a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging on my hand, pulling me back towards the blackest part of the forest.  
"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark.

"Run, Bella, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified.

"This way, Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees, but I couldn't see him.

"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun.  
But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twisted on the ground as I watched in horror.

"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing towards the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling, low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs.

"Bella, run!" Mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming towards me from the beach.  
And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet.

"It's okay." I said softly, petting the wolf's fur- it was surprisingly soft. "It's supposed to be this way, Jacob."

"Trust me," Edward said, staring darkly at the wolf.

"Stop fighting." I ordered. Neither listened. The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the strange creature, fangs aiming for the jugular.

"No!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed.

My sudden movement caused the headphones to pull the CD player off the bedside table, and it clattered to the wooden floor.

It was a little after nine am. Not wanting to fall back into the twisted sleep, I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed off towards the shower.  
I turned on the tap, and stripped down. The water was perfect as I stepped in, washing over me, washing away the dream. I took my time, washing slowly, and shaving carefully. But it still didn't last as long as I would have liked.  
Sighing in defeat, I pulled myself off and wrapped a towel around myself. I tip-toed out of the bathroom to my bedroom and looked out the window- Charlie's cruiser was gone, so he must be fishing again.  
I dried quickly, pulled on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Then treaded my way back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair.  
Suddenly I realized I was feeling better. No weakness, no head ache, no stomach pain, I wasn't even tired. Apparently I just needed to sleep for two days. A strong, sudden longing to go outside over too me.  
I bounded down the stairs, pulled on my rain coat without checking the weather, slipped into my boats, and escaped out the door. The green forest was beckoning me towards it, so I ignored my truck and journeyed onto the trail. It was overcast, but not raining yet, which was about as good as weather got around here. It didn't take long until I was deep enough in the trees that I couldn't see the house or the road. Only the soft squish of the damp earth under my feet and sudden cries of the jays kept me company.  
There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here, or I wouldn't risk wandering on my own like this. My sense of direction was useless in a place I didn't recognize. The thin trail lead farther, and farther into the brush, mostly going east as far as I could tell. It snaked around the Sitka spruces and the hemlock, the yews and maples. I only vaguely knew the names of the trees around me, and all I knew was due to Charlie pointing them out to me from the cruiser window in earlier days. There were many I didn't know, and other I couldn't be sure about because they were so covered in green parasites.  
I followed the trail as long as my new found energy would carry me. As that started to ebb, I slowed. A few drops of moisture trickled down form the canopy above me, but I couldn't be certain if it was beginning to rain or if it was simply pools left over from yesterday, held high in the leaves above me, slowly dripping their way back to the earth. A recently fallen tree- I knew it was recent because it wasn't entirely carpeted in moss- rested against the trunk of one of her sisters, creating a sheltered little bench just a few safe feet off the trail. I stepped over the ferns and sat carefully, making sure my jacket was between the damp seat and my clothes wherever they touched, and leaned my hooded head back against the living tree.  
This was the wrong place to have come. I should have known, but where else was there to go? Something inside of me was telling me to leave; I shouldn't be here. Now that there was no longer the sound of my soggy footsteps, the silence was piercing. The birds were quite, too, the drops increasing in frequency, so it must be raining above. The fern stood higher than my head, now that I was seated, and I knew someone could walk by on the path, three feet away, and not see me.  
I shifted on the bench, and stared off into space. My mind wandered to Edward. My speculation for what he was. I'd have to go out to Port Angeles to get the book- do more research. There was one thing I was sure of, if I was sure of anything. The dark Edward which Jacob was fighting in my dream was a reflection of Jacob's fear; but I wasn't afraid, as I know the truth. Proof of that was when the wolf lunged, I screamed in fear for Edward, not _at_ him. I didn't want him harmed.  
I had the only answer I really needed; I cared for him. I don't think I ever really had a choice, really. I was already in too deep. Now that I knew- _if _I knew- I could do nothing about my frightening secret. I was so sure I'd completely shut myself down to every man, ever- and here I was, falling for him. But it didn't disturb me, like I thought it would when I imagined the day I felt something, for someone. I thought about his voice, his hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of his personality- I wanted nothing more then to be with him right now.  
As the sky was growing darker, I realized how much time I'd actually spent out here. It must have been hours; I'd left probably around ten, and now it was starting to really get dark. I stiffly stood up, and trampled back over to the trail. I followed it hastily, as the pervious voice telling me to leave returned. Nearly running through the trees, I pulled my hood to my face, and was surprised by how are I'd actually come out here. I was starting to wonder if I was leaving the forest at all, or just treading farther into it's confines. Before I could become too panicky, though, I began to glimpse some open space through the webbed branches. And then I could hear a car passing on the street, and I was free. The lawn stretched out in front of me, the house beckoning me in, with promises of warmth and dry socks.  
With my luck I was going to end up sick again.

Inside the house, I was relieved to find it was only a little after one. I went upstairs and changed my socks, put on a sweater, and pulled my hair into a pony. I sighed once, then sat down to work on my task for the day: a paper on _Macbeth_ due on Wednesday. I settled into outlining a rough draft contentedly, more serene that I'd felt since... well, since Thursday afternoon, if I was being honest.  
That had always been my way though. Making decision was the painful part for me, the part I agonized over. But once the choice was made, I simply followed through-usually with relief that the choice was made. Sometimes I'd feel despair, but anything was better then struggling with the decision was ridiculously east to live with. Dangerously easy.


	11. Chapter 11

**EDITED, RE POSTED JAN 22**

**Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**BETA:** Moonlite  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!**  
Rating: **T

**Chapter:** Eleven**  
Chapter Title:** Comparisons.**  
Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape.**  
Author's Note: **I apologize for the shortness again; with Christmas two days away, it's very hard to stay on top of them. I'm sorry everyone, but I hope you enjoy. **BUT **the next chapter in Port A. which I've _soooo _been looking forward to write; perhaps I'll make it everyone x-mas present! Imagine an abused Bella reacting to that situation.... very interesting....**  
Special Thanks: **RoryAceHayden147,psalmofsummer, A is for Angel, mikan kisses, Gothic Saku-chan, Romance4ever, Crystallized Hope, snapeisalive, lilangels0108**, **Drama Kagome, Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar, HerLadyship, iluvSparklyVampires**, **divine divinityx10

* * *

So my day was quite, productive- I finished my paper by eight. Charlie came home with a large catch, and I made a mental note to pick up a book of recipes for fish when I was in Seattle next week. A chill of excitement ran down my back as I thought about spending the day alone with Edward. Hopefully I wouldn't fall or something and end up making a fool for myself. I certainly had bad luck around him. Yet, he was always there- always my knight. I couldn't decided if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.  
I slept fairly well that night. When I woke up, my whole room was washed in sunlight. It was the second time since I'd arrived in Forks that I'd woken to the bright yellow of a sunny day. I skipped over to the window, stunned to see there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and those there were just fleecy little white puffs that couldn't possibly be carrying any rain. I opened the window- surprised when it opened silently, without sticking, not having opened it in who knows how many years- and sucked in the relatively dry air. It was nearly warm and hardly windy at all. My blood was electric in my veins.  
The day had a promising ring to it; which pleased me. For once, things were starting to go my way. I pulled a pair of black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt from my closet, and soaks and undies from my dresser. Since John moved in with us, I'd gotten in the habit of looking at the wall, or the ceiling when I was dressing, not wanting to see the fading bruises, old scars, and healing lacerations, or current bruises, cuts, and burns, but today seemed different. A new beginning or something.  
I took a deep breath, and very slowly looked down. My skin was clear; no green, purple, or even yellow blobs, no burn marks, no cuts, only some small little white marks here and there that looked like stretch marks, and where almost impossible to see, unless the sun was shining on them. A huge smile formed on my face- it was the first time in a long time my skin looked normal. Well, as normal a ghost white skin can look. I felt victorious- the final sign that I had won.  
I pulled on my clothing in a hurry, not wanting to waste the beautiful day. As I turned to face the door, I was suddenly drawn towards my beside table; the medication, and note still sitting there. There was something going on here, something that I couldn't explain- and I wasn't referring to the fact that so me how Edward had managed to sneak into my room to plant this, even though he was supposed to be miles from town, with no way to know if I was sick. I was referring to the awe I felt when I thought about the fact he did that for me- I was talking about the strong longing I had to see him, wishing I could say thank you, but all I had was his name, thus no cell, or even an address to send a thank you note. A tingle ran down my spine at the thought that maybe he felt the same way. I bounded out the door. Charlie was finishing breakfast when I came downstairs, and he picked up on my mood immediately.  
"Nice day out," he commented.

"Yes," I agreed with a grin.

He smiled back, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges. When Charlie smiled, it was easier to see why he and my mother had jumped too quickly into an early marriage. Most of the young romantic he'd been in those days had faded before I'd known him, as the curly brown hair- the same color, if not the same texture, as mine- had dwindled, slowly revealing more and more of the shiny skin of his forehead. But when he smiled I could see a little of the man who had run away with Renee when she was just two years older then I am now.  
I ate breakfast cheerily, watching the dust moats stirring in the sunlight that streamed in the back window. Charlie called out a goodbye, and I heard the cruiser pull away from the house. As soon as I couldn't hear the cruiser, I searched for something with Charlie's handwriting- just to make sure. After a quick skim of the dinning room, I found a note with directions to a new fishing hole. The note was defiantly not Charlie's, but just to make sure, I held the two notes up next to each other. Not even a close match. Smiling to myself in victory, I grabbed my bag.  
I hesitated on my way out the door, hand on my rain jacket. It would be tempting fate to leave it home. With a sigh, I folded it over my arm and stepped out into the brightest light I'd seen in months.  
By dint of much elbow grease, I was able to get both windows in the truck almost completely rolled down. I was on of the first ones to school; I hadn't even checked the clock in my hurry to get outside. I parked and headed towards the seldom-used picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. The benched were still a little damp, so I sat on my jacket, glad to have a use for it. My homework was done- the product of a slow social life, and a cold- but there was a few Trig problems I wasn't sure I had right. I took out my book industriously, but halfway through rechecking the first problem I was daydreaming, watching the sunlight play on the red-barked trees. I sketched inattentively along the margins of my homework.  
"Bella!" I heard someone call, and it sounded like Mike. I found myself attempting not to moan; he really, _really_ was acting like a lost puppy. I looked around to realize that the school had become populated while I'd been sitting there, absentminded. Everyone was in t-shirts, some even in shorts, though the temperature couldn't be over sixty. Mike was coming toward me in khaki shorts, and a striped Rugby shirt, waving.

"Hey, Mike," I called back, waving. My voice sounded surprisingly perky to me; apparently the weather was getting the best of me.  
He came to sit by me, the tidy spikes of his hair shining golden in the light, his grin stretching across his face. He was so delighted to see me, I couldn't help but feel gratified.

"I never noticed before- your hair has red in it," he commented, catching between his fingers a strange that was fluttering lightly in the breeze.

"Only in the sun." My chest tighten as he tucked the lock behind my ear; the normal response I had when males got too close. I pulled back from his hand, but kept the smile on my face.  
Strange that I'd never had that problem with Edward.

"Great day, isn't it?"

"My kind of day," I agreed.

"What did you do yesterday?" His tone was a bit too proprietary. "I hope you were feeling better."

"Yeah, I guess I just needed a whack of sleep. I actually spent the day working on my essay." I didn't add that I was finished with it- no need to sound smug.

He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh yeah- that's due Thursday, right?"

"Um, Wednesday, I think." I didn't think, I knew- I had written it down twenty times already. How do people forget about papers? Particularly important ones worth twenty percent of our grade?

"Wednesday?" He frowned. "That's not good.. What are you writing yours on?"

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic." He stared at me like I'd just spoken pig Latin. "Hated, distrustful, or general dislike. So characterized by a hatred of women."

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'll have to work on that tonight," he said, deflated. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."

"Uh," I was taken off guard. Why couldn't I ever have a pleasant conversation with Mike anymore without it getting awkward?

"Well, we could go to dinner or something... and I could work on it later." He smiled at me hopefully.

"Mike..." I hated being put on the spot. Then a brilliant plan formed. One word: Jessica. "I don't think that's the best idea."

His face fell. "Why?" he asked, his eyes guarded. My thought flickered to Edward, wondering if that's where his thoughts were as well. Then I lunged back to my plan, which wasn't completely a lie, just simply a small part of the truth.

"I think... and if you ever repeat what I'm saying right now I will cheerfully beat you to death," I threatened, "but I think that would hurt Jessica's feelings."

He was bewildered, obviously not thinking in _that _direction. "Jessica?"  
_Success._

"Really, Mike, are you _blind?_"

"Oh," he exhaled- clearly dazed. I took advantage of that to make my escape.

"It's time for class, and I can't be late again." I gathered my books up and stuffed them in my bag.  
We walked in silence to building three, and his expression was distracted. I hoped whatever thoughts he was immersed in were leading him in the right direction.  
When I saw Jessica in Trig, she was bubbling with enthusiasm. She, Angela and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and she wanted me to come, too, even though I didn't need one.  
The book store was in Port Angeles, I realized, and agreed. It was going to be a bit of a pain; Lauren was going to be there, but I wasn't going to let her ruin my good mood. Besides, there weren't too many things I had to do, now that I was done my paper.  
She talked of nothing but the dance on the way to Spanish, continuing as if without an interruption when class finally ended. We gathered our bags, she kept blabbing, and we were on our way to lunch. I was far too lost in my own frenzy of anticipation to notice much of what she said. I was painfully eager to see not just him but all of Cullen's- to compare them, and see if I could get any more information before I started researching. As I crossed the threshold of the cafeteria, I felt the firs true tingle of realization: it was sunny out. They wouldn't be here, they'd be off camping somewhere.  
I cursed silently to myself.  
We were late enough that everyone was already at our table. I avoided the empty seat next to Mike in favor of one by Angela. I peaked up, and my suspicion was confirmed; none of them were present. I vaguely noticed that Mike held the chair out for Jessica, and her face lit up in response.  
Angela asked a few quite questions about the _Macbeth_ paper, which I answered as naturally as I could while spiraling downward into misery. She, too, invited me to go with them tonight, and I told her I'd already decided to come. My obsession with Edward was becoming strange, and debilitating. I was far to dependant on him; like there was some strange connection between the two of us that I couldn't sever. But that alone didn't bother me as much as it should, it simply seemed like an explanation to my misery. Like getting the answer to a math problem.

In Science, Mr. Banner handed out our last lab back- Edward and I received a 97%, only losing marks because I spelled minuscule wrong. Which I was pretty sure I didn't, so made a mental note to look it up when I got home.  
Thankful that I didn't have a lab partner looking over my shoulder, and that everyone was busy looking at their own lab papers to notice me. I pulled out the note to compare with the answer on the lab; the over all style was the same, but just to make sure, I checked individual letters. They varied slightly, but minimally- the difference seemed to be that my note was rushed. I smiled victorious, and put the note back in my pocket.  
A moment later, Mike wandered over. "So how did you and _Cullen_ do?"

"I don't really know if I should say without asking- I mean, it's _Edward's_ mark, too." And I didn't want to sound cocky since I could see that 62% clear through the paper. "But we did play over all. How about you?"

"We did alright," he shrugged. Ouch- I'd hate to see what they got last time if that's alright. "We got a 62%."

"That's pretty good- probably above average."

"Everyone to your seats, please." Mr. Banner called. "We're going to look over the lab as a group." I hate when teachers do this; mostly because they only do it when over half the class failed, which made it very boring for me.

The rest of the day passed slowly, dismally. In Gym, we had a lecture on the rules of badminton, the next torture they had lined up for me. But at least it meant I got to sit and listen instead of stumbling around the court. The best part was the coach didn't finish, so I got another day off tomorrow. Never mind that the day after they would arm me with a racket before unleashing me on the rest of the class.  
I was glad to leave campus, so I would be free to pout and mope before I went out tonight with Jessica and company. But right after I walked in the door of the house, Jessica called to cancel our plans. I tried to be happy that Mike had asked her out to dinner- I really was relieved that he finally seemed to be catching on- but my enthusiasm sounded false in my own ears. She rescheduled our shopping trip for tomorrow night.  
Which left me with little in the way of distractions. I had fish marinating for dinner, with a salad and bread left over from the night before, so there was nothing to do there. I spent a focused half hour of homework, but then I was through with that, too. I checked my e-mail, reading the backlog of junk mail, and was extremely surprised to see an e-mail from my mother.  
Her and technology didn't get along.

_Bella,_

_I hope school is going well. I miss you terribly; so does John. I wish you'd call, or something- just to let me know you're okay. Keep me in mind, and try to keep in touch.  
I'm sorry.  
~Mom_

I felt choked up, and, surprised. After our last argument, I didn't think she'd ever end up apologizing, I thought that I'd ended the discussion. I clicked the reply button and stared at the empty space meant for me to type. My eyes trailed back down to what she had said, and then, suspiciously to the encrypted data around it; something told me this wasn't what I thought it was. I kept scanning, and found what I was looking for: the date. This e-mail was dated one week after I got here, and way before our argument.  
She wasn't sorry, not even a little bit. In fact, she was probably still in denial or shock. Annoyed, I stomped from my room and grabbed an old quilt from the linen closet at the top of the stairs. I needed to be outside, in the sun, to relax.  
Outside in the small, square yard, I folded the quilt in half and laid it out of reach of the trees shadows on the thick lawn that would always be slightly wet, no matter how long the sun shone. I laid on my back, and stared up into the sky. Small clouds floated by peacefully, the sun on my pale skin. I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up, and closed my eyes to enjoy the basking glow. The breeze was still light, but it blew tendrils of my hair around my face, and that tickled a bit. I wished I had a book to read- but when I packed in a hurry, they weren't really on the list of things to come with me. I pulled my hair out, and over my head, letting it fan out on the quilt above me, and focused again on the heat that touched my eyelids, my cheekbones, my nose, my lips, my forearms, my neck, soaked through my light shirt...  
The next thing I was conscious of was the sound of Charlie's cruiser turning on the bricks of the driveway. I sat up in surprise, realizing the light was gone, behind the trees, and I had fallen asleep. I looked around, muddled, with the sudden feeling that I wasn't alone.  
"Charlie?" I asked. But I could hear his door slamming in the front of the house. Someone else. I shook my head; I was just being silly.  
Pulling myself up, I looked around again, but the feeling hadn't left. I jumped up, foolishly edgy, fathering the now-damp quilt and my book. I ran inside to get some oil heating on the stove, realizing that dinner would be late. Charlie was hanging up his gun belt and stepping out of his boots when I came in.  
"Sorry, Dad, dinner's not ready yet- I feel asleep outside." I stifled a yawn.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I wanted to catch the score on the game, anyway."  
I watched TV with Charlie after dinner, for something to do. There wasn't anything on to watch, but he knew I didn't like baseball, so he turned it to some mindless sitcom that neither of us enjoyed. He seemed happy, though, to be doing something together. And it felt good, despite my depression, to make him happy.

"Dad," I said, during a commercial, "Jessica and Angela are going to look at dresses for the dance tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and the wanted me to help them choose... do you mind if I go with them?"

"Jessica Stanley?" he asked.

"And Angela Weber." I sighed as I have him the details.

He was confused. "But you're not going to the dance, right?"

"No, but I'm helping them find dresses- you know, giving them constructive criticism." I wouldn't have to explain this to a woman.

"Well, okay." He seemed to realize that this was out of his depth with girlie stuff. "It's a school night, though."

"We'll leave right after school, grab some dinner, then get back early. You'll be okay for dinner right? I could make something and put it in the fridge?"

"Bells, I fed myself for seventeen years before you got here," he reminded me.

"I don't know how you survived," I muttered, then added more clearly, "I'll leave some thing for cold-cut sandwiches in the fridge- right on top." Last thing I wanted was to come home, and Charlie have food poisoning.

* * *

I woke up, hoping for a cloudy day- something I thought would never happen- but it was sunny again, with little wind. I sighed in frustration, and stomped over to my closet. Grimly I dressed for the warmer weather; a deep blue v-neck sweater (something I'd worn in the dead of winter in Phoenix) and blue jeans.  
I had planned my arrival to school so that I barely had time to make it to class. With a sinking heart, I circled around the lot and confirmed that he wasn't here, as the shiny Volvo was no where to be seen. I parked in the last row and hurried off to English, arriving breathless, but subdued, before the final bell.  
It was the same as yesterday- I just couldn't keep my mind in the game; all I cared about was that Edward wasn't here, and knowing that no matter how much I hoped he'd show up at lunch, or in Bio, he wouldn't, and he didn't.  
The Port Angeles scheme was back on again for tonight and made all the more attractive by the fact that Lauren had other obligations. I was anxious to get our of town so I could stop glancing over my shoulder, stop speculating, and hopefully get some answers from that book store. I vowed to myself that I would be in a good mood tonight and not ruin Angela's or Jessica's enjoyment in the dress hunting. Maybe I could do a little clothes shopping as well. I refused to think that I might be shopping alone in Seattle this weekend, in fear that Edward might no longer be interested in our agreement. However, he did tell me he'd warn me if he'd start avoiding me again, so surely he wouldn't cancel without at least telling me. The fact his whole family was gone was comforting.  
After school, Jessica followed me home in her old white Mercury so that I could ditch my books and truck. I brushed through my hair quickly when I was inside, feeling a slight lift of excitement as I contemplated getting out of Forks. I felt a note for Charlie on the table, explaining again where to find dinner, switched my wallet for my bag, to my rarely used purse, and rain outside to join Jessica. We went to Angela's house next, and she was waiting for us out front. My excitement increased exponentially as we actually drove out of the town limits.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** Twelve**  
Chapter Title:** Port Angeles  
**Warning: **Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Author's Note: **I apologize for the delay- the holidays have been insane this year for some reason. **PLEASE BE ADVISED** this chapter isn't super friendly- it's not super scary, but it's a little depressing.  
**Special Thanks:** mikan kisses, Neko4, onyxrush707x5, jules452, Romance4ever, Koori Youkai Hime, RoryAceHayden147, ktline, Gothic Saku-chan, Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar, A is for Angel, Crystallized Hope (lol,me2), Drama Kagome, lilangels0108, divine divinity, TheKimikoGirl, iluvSparklyVampires

* * *

Jess drove faster then Charlie, so we made it a little before four. It had been awhile since I'd had a girls' night out, and the estrogen rush was invigorating. We listened to whine rock songs while Jessica babbled on about the boys we hung out with. Jessica's dinner with Mike had gone very well, and she was hoping that by Saturday night they would have progressed to the first-kiss stage. I smiled to myself, pleased. Angela was passively happy to be going to the dance, but not really interested in Eric. Jess tried to get her to confess who her type was, but I interrupted with a questions about dresses after a bit, to spare her. Angela threw a grateful glance my way.  
Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quainter then Forks. But Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalks by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.  
The dance was billed as a semi-formal, and we weren't exactly sure what that meant. Both Jess and Angela seemed surprised and almost disbelieving when I told them I'd never been to a dance in Phoenix.

"Didn't you ever go with your boyfriend or something?" Jess asked dubiously as we walked through the front doors. My stomach turned- I pretty well avoided boys there. In fact, I pretty well avoided everyone.

"Really," I tried to convince her, not wanting to really dwell on the reasons. Quite frankly, I'm not that pretty, I can't dance, and I'm skittish as hell around males in general- well, I was; that at least seemed to be lessening here- at least with Edward, any ways. "I've never had a boyfriend or anything close. I didn't go out much."

"Why not?" Jess demanded. 'Oh, because I was too busy attempting to nurse my wounds and trembling in fear?' I thought darkly to myself.

"No one asked me," I answered; it was technically true, anyway.

She looked skeptical. "People ask you out here," she reminded me, with a slightly bitter tone, "and you tell them no." We were in the juniors section now, scanning the racks for dress up clothes.

"Well, expect type," Angela amended quietly. My eye twitched- it _literally _twitched.

"Excuse me?" I gasped. "What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed me with suspicious eyes.

"He said _what_?" I sounded like I was choking. Which made me want to choke _him._

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

I was silent for a lone minutes, still lost in shock that was quickly turning in irritation. But we had found the dress racks, and now we had work to do.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled while we pawed through the clothes.

"Do you think if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? Then he might give up on trying to make amends and call it even?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Maybe," Jessica snickered. "_If_ that's the reasons why he's going this."  
The dress election wasn't large, but both of them found a few things to try on. I sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the tree-way mirror, trying to control my fuming.  
Jess was torn between two- one a long, strapless basic-black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. I encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up those eyes? Angela choose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair. I complemented them both generously and helped by returning the rejects to their racks. The whole process was much shorter and easier than similar trips I'd taken with Renee at home. I guess there was something to be said for limited choices.  
We headed over to the shoes and accessories. While they tried things on I merely watched and critiqued, not in the moon to shop for myself, thought I did need new shoes. The girls-night high wearing off in the wake of my annoyance at Tyler, leaving room for the gloom to move back in.  
If he felt the same way I felt about him, then why didn't he just ask me out? No one else here seemed to have a problem asking me out here- much to my annoyance. Which suddenly reminded me of that book store I wanted to go to.  
Angela asked my opinion of a pair of pink strappy heels- thrilled to have a date tall enough she could wear heels. I said they looked great, and Jessica returned from the jewelry counter.

"I think I'll get them- though they'll never match anything but the one dress," she mused.

"Oh, go ahead- they're on sale," I encouraged. She smiled, putting the lid back on the box that contained more practical-looking white shoes.  
A moment later, Jessica returned to show us the rhinestone jewelry she'd found to match her sliver shoes.

We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected. Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car and then walk down to the bay. I told them I would meet up with them at the restaurant in an hour- I wanted to look at this book store. Both were willing to come with me, but I encouraged them to go and have fun- they don't know how preoccupied I could get when surrounded by books; it was something I preferred to do alone. They walked off to the car chattering happily, and I pulled the address from my wallet.  
The small map I'd seen seemed close enough the road, but was actually off the side, down a dark path. Had I been in Arizona, I would have never gone up their alone, but given that I was in Port Angela's, I wasn't too concerned. But just as I was approaching the door, I got chills down my spine, and a strong feeling of being watched. I hurried into the door, and closed it tight behind me.

"Good evening, young lady." An elderly native man greeted from behind the counter. "How can I be of service to you?"

The bookstore wasn't at all what I expected; it wasn't well lit, with displays of the most recent books to come out- instead, it was rather dark, and dusty looking, and had the appearance of an old library. I looked at the man at the counter, who smiled warmly at me.

"I'm looking for some books on tribe legends." I blurted out.

"Ah, interested in the old Quileute tribe? The men who come from wolves?" He asked in a sly voice. Strange; hadn't I seen Jacob as a wolf in my dream?

"Yeah." I nodded. He smiled, and walked out from around the counter.

"We'll, I've got a couple ones here..."  
I spent about thirty minutes with the man, then decided on one book after a quick glance at the table of contents- _The Cold One_ was chapter ten. The book itself only turned out to be about ten dollars, which was a surprised. As I was checking out, the elderly man looked up at me with a concerned look on his face. "It's gotten rather dark out there- you be careful young lady. Not every one in our small town has a good heart. I sense danger around you."  
"I'll make sure to stay in well lit areas," I promised and smiled. The man seemed strangely familiar, yet I had no idea who he was. I put the book in purse; which was actually a large bag- and headed out the door.

The same chill ran down my spine as I walked into the now pitch black night. I almost ran down towards the street, into the light, but stopped suddenly- three men came out of no where, and were blocking my exit. I dashed right, down a small path, hoping my sense of direction wasn't completely useless. One of them was about ten feet behind me, the other two gone. The path was getting smaller, and smaller, and twisted in strange directions behind shops. I kept looking behind my back, and the man still followed. I panicked, and broke into a run.  
I darted down an extremely narrow alley, back towards the road. Strangely, every other lamp seemed to be out on the edge of the street. The end-of-week traffic was starting to slow as it made it's way from the 'city' to the even smaller surrounding villages. Thankfully, I'd lost the mystery man.  
I headed off in a southernly direction, attempting to make it back to down town, but realizing that since I'd taken the long twisty side route, I'd gotten myself mixed up. The little foot traffic I'd seen had all been going North, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street on my way back to the boardwalk.  
A group of four men turned the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As the approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older then I was. The message? Stay in school. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each others arms. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the next corner.  
"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since no one else was around. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowly. The closest, a heavyset, dark haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took a half step towards me. I glanced over the ones who'd stopped- my heart jumped.

"Hi," I mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction. These men looked to have the same build as the ones from the alley. I hoped I was imagining it. I quickly looked away and walked faster towards the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. I could still hear them chortling behind me- like hell I was going to stick around.  
I found myself on a sidewalk leading part the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts store yard. I'd wandered far the part that I, as a guest, was supposed to see of Port Angeles. It was extremely dark in the yard- with very little light, and I realized that I'd left my jacket in Jessica's car. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty.  
I looked over my shoulder, and my stomach twisted as I realized that two of the men from that disgusting group were about twenty feet behind me. There was no doubt in my mind they were from that group before, and the men from the alley way. But neither of them was the dark haired man who'd spoken to me. My mind raced and planed- they were planning something. Or I was paranoid. But I certainly wasn't sticking around long enough to find out. I turned my head to face forward at once, quickening my pace. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again. My purse was on a shoulder strap and I had it slung across my body, the way you're supposed to wear it so it couldn't get snatched. I knew exactly where my pepper spray was- Arizona. I didn't have much money with me, just a twenty and some ones, and I thought about 'accidently' dropping my bag and walking away. But a large part of me realized that money was not what these men were after.  
I swallowed hard, and bolted down the street. I turned quickly right, where another man appeared ahead of me, causing me to slam on my breaks. Panic hadn't won yet- I flew across the street. I was running as fast as I could, but was quickly losing speed- athletics's wasn't my strong suit. I stumbled- hard, and rolled on my shoulder. Laughter echoed all around me. I pulled myself to my feet as quickly as I could, and looked over my shoulder- all three when where closing in fast, making a circle around me. I looked over my shoulder- another alley way. I took three steps back, and they all paused.  
Another step. They started steeping towards me.  
I opened my mouth to scream, but just as it started to come out, a large sweety hand clasped around my mouth, another arm wrapping around me. I struggled as hard as I could, but it was useless. Even if I did get away, there where four of them, one of me, and I was lost. He pulled me down the alley, squeezing my breast at the same time. I tried to kick him, but he barely flinched."Keep struggling, sugar- it makes it more fun for me." He hissed into my ear. It was the dark haired man.  
A chill ran down my spine, and my body went limp.  
We emerged on the other side to dark parking lot. The others filed out behind us. The strong man, ripped away my sweater, revealing the thin t-shirt I was wearing. My eyes began to burn as painful memories surface. He pushed me into the center.  
They circled around me, and it felt like every part of my body went cold. Images from my past flashed before my eyes, and I completely tensed up. I should run- fight- scream- _something_- but I couldn't. All I could do was stand there, and attempt not to have an panic attack. One of them reached out, and touched my hair. My whole body shuttered in response. One of them touched my face. I felt like I was going to throw up. I wanted to yelled at them, and tell them to stop, but my mouth wasn't working. I was too weak, too slow, too dirty, too broken. Too much of a nothing. I was just trash; I dissevered this. That's what he'd told me my whole life.  
It was creepy how much this man reminded me of John- his grip, his words, even his face. I attempted to block out the images of when I got out the shower, and found him sitting on the toilet, whacking off. I screamed, and tried to run, but he grabbed me. _"Go ahead and struggle, Izzy- make's it more fun"_ he made me stand there, naked, until he was finished. When he laughed, I curled into a ball on the floor for an hour- half thankful he didn't just rape me- half horrified.  
And now I knew he was right. He had to be. If he wasn't, then this wouldn't be happening, someone would make it stop. My eyes continued to burn, but no tears came out. Already my mind had begun to turn off; go into numb mode. A place I hadn't been in a long time. The place that made it easier to deal, and repress. I closed my eyes, and feel to my knees, with my arms around my head.  
"Look up, sugar." Panicked, I obeyed. A sharp sliver knife somehow gleamed in the dark light, it reached forward, and I leaned back, moving my arms, and exposing my chest without thinking- it tore my shirt open. I arms flipped back around my chest, attempting to not let them see. I leaned into my lap, and just shock in fear.  
Before I'd left, John had cut my jeans off with his hunting knife.  
Screeching tires echoed inside of my head like a thousand alarm clocks. It was the biggest wake up call of my life. My eyes flew open just as headlights flew around the corner. The Volvo S60 almost hit the stocky one, forcing him to jump back towards the side walk. I kept staring at the car, in shock. The sliver car unexpectedly fish-tailed around, skidding to a stop with the drivers side door open just a few feet from me.  
Edward Cullen flew out the car with impossible speed. He picked up my sweater, and ran over to me. His expression was pained- and angry- very, very angry. He placed the sweater around my shoulder, and I instinctively pulled my arms through. As he helped me to my feet, the four men seemed to regain their courage.

"Don't be a hero," the dark haired one said, "just walk away now, and neither of you need to get hurt." Edward laughed without humor.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." His voice was velvety, yet razor sharp. As he spoke, he helped me into the passengers side. "Beside's, she's clearly, already hurt."

"Want to bet, pretty boy? How about we bet the girl?" I watched threw the windshield as Edward grabbed his knife, and crumpled it in his hand. After seeing him crush a van, I wasn't surprised. They stared at each other for a moment. The man stared in absolutely fear, Edward stared in absolutely rage. Edward walked over to the car without a word, hoped into the drivers seat.  
It was dark inside the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door, and I could barely see his face in the glow from the dashboard. The tires squealed as he spun around to face north, accelerating too quickly, swerving towards the stunned men on the street. I caught a glimpse of them diving for the sidewalk as we straightened out and sped towards the harbor.  
"Put on you seat belt," he commanded, and I realized I was clutching the seat with both hands. I quickly obeyed; the snap of the belt connected was loud in the darkness. He took a sharp left, racing forward, blowing several stop signs without a pause.  
Circulation seemed to start returning in my body, the warmth burning. With the burning came a different emotion- rage. Strong, loud, burning, fiery rage. This was a first- normally, after such events, I simply went colder, and fell curled into a dark depression. But this was different.  
Above everything else, I was mad at myself. I had completely panicked, without even thinking about defending myself, or screaming, or anything as soon as I was surrounded. I was there, totally willing to let them- have their way. I resisted the urge to smack myself for the stupidity. But strangely, I wasn't scared.  
Despite Edward's erratic driving, I felt completely safe, and for the moment, totally unconcerned about where we were going. I stared at his face in profound relief that went beyond my sudden deliverance. I studied his flawless features in the limited light, waiting for my breath to return to normal, until it occurred to me that his expression was murderously angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"No," he said curtly, and his tone was livid.  
I sat in silence, watching his face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead, until the car came to a sudden stop. I glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything besides the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside. We weren't in town anymore.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" My voice was still rough. I tried to clear my throat quietly.

"Are you alright?" He took his time to look at me, probably due to my silence. I stared back at him, not wanting to answer until I knew for sure. Was I okay? I certainly wasn't before he showed up. I presumably wouldn't be if he left. I sighed heavily.

"I don't know," I said, as truthfully as I could. His eyebrows furrowed. "I shouldn't be okay; I should be curled into a ball being _raped_," My voice cracked. Edward's eyes seemed to burn at the word, as if he could feel the pure rage that when poked would fly to life in a flurry beneath my skin. A moment later, I continued, "But then you showed up, and everything changed. But how did you know where I was? Why aren't I- maybe I am- maybe I'm just halluncinating this...." My breathing began to intensify astromically.

"Bella," He sounded exsaportated. "You are not halluncinating this."I looked up at him, clearly not believing at word coming out of his mouth. Edward's hand reached up, and burshed a small tear from my face, and the electric shock of his touch flew through my veins. He flicked the tear from his finger, and placed his hand on my cheeck. My breathing slowed, but my heart raced. "Do you believe me now?"

"Thank you," I mummbled, while nodded. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from my face.

"Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospitail?"

"No," I blurted out, "I mean yes- yes I'm okay, no I don't need to go to the hosptail. No blood, no foul." I said, while zipping my sweater up all the way.

"You're shaking." He pointed out. I looked at my hands, which trembled. "Your paulse is iractic, you're breathing is labored, you're shaking, and your crying- I think you're going into shock."

"My breathing is fine now, my heart is calming down, I'm _not _crying, and I always shake- maybe not this much, but it's pretty normal." I shrugged.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm okay now." I smiled softly. He sighed in relief, then loked back out the window.

"Distract me, please," he whispered

"I'm sorry, what?"  
He exhaled sharply.

"Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," he clarified, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with the thumb and forefinger. I tried to think about something, but my mind kept traveling backwards. I was still too angry- I needed to keep that angry; use it for something good.  
Tyler.

"I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?" I said slowly; it was still upsetting me, and this was a good chance to rant. And distract myself.  
He was still squeezing his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Why?"

"He's telling everyone he's taking me to prom- either he's insane or he's till trying to make up for almost killing me last... well, you remember it, and he thinks _prom _is somehow the correct way to do this. So I figure if I endanger his life, then we're even, and he can't keep trying to make amends. I don't need enemies and maybe Lauren would back off if he left me alone. I might have to totally his van though. If he doesn't have a ride, he can't take anyone to prom..." I babbled on.

"I heard about that." He sounded a bit more composed. That made one of us; I was putting on a good show, I'll admit, but the anger was powerful; I held the seat to insure he couldn't see my shaking hands. But my anger didn't matter right now- Edward's did. He needed to calm down. Something told me that he was resisting the urge to kill.

"_You_ did?" I asked in disbelief, my previous irritation flaring, mixing dangerously with the fuming anger. I'd have to watch myself if I didn't want to snap. "If he's paralyzed from the neck down, he can't go to the prom, either." I muttered, refining my plans.

Edward sighed, and finally opened his eyes. "Better?"

"Not really," he responded, sounding defeated. I waited, but he didn't speak again. He leaned his head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car. His face was rigid.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, hating to see him so upset.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." He was whispering, too, and as he stared out the window, his eyes narrowed into slits. "But it _wouldn't_ be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those..." He didn't finish his sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control his anger again. "At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Oh." I couldn't think of a better response- of course hunting them down would be the wrong thing to do, but it seemed so tempting- as long as I had Edward by my side, I felt invincible.  
We sat in silence again. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past six-thirty.

"Jess and Angela will be worried," I muttered, "I was supposed to meet them."  
He started the engine without another word. Without looking, he turned the car around smoothly, and sped back towards town. We were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going all too fast, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk. He parallel-parked against the curb in one flow swoop, in a space I would have thought much too small for the Volvo. I looked out the window to see the lights to La Bella Italia, and Jessica and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.

"How did you know where...?" I began, but stopped. I shook my head, and turned to see him getting out the car.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled slightly, but his eyes were hard. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I fumbled with my seat belt, and then hurried to get out the car as well. He finished opening the door for me, and waited.

"Thanks." I mumbled, almost tripping as I got out of the car.

"Go and stop them before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."


	13. Chapter 13

**EDITED RE POSTED, JAN 22**

**Title: **Twisted Twilight**  
Author:** Midnight**  
BETA: **Moonlite  
**Synopses: **A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!**  
Rating: **T****

chapter: Thirteen **  
Chapter Title:** Diner  
**Warning:** Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Author's Note: **Alright, back to long chapter again, finally. I hope you all like it!! Enjoy, enjoy! Oh, and review!!! lol. Hope everyone had a good x-mas, and new years. I also had my birthday! Lol. Dec. 29- it sneaks up on me every year.  
**Special Thanks:** LaoR, Koori Youkai Hime, Lily-Potter8, TwilightLoverxo, Crystallized Hope, TheKimikoGirl, Romance4ever, divine divinity, divine divinity, Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar, A is for Angel, purple is my color, onyxrush707, Feenraix2, switzerland10105, GoldenPhoenix 12, Gothic Saku-chan, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, fallingangels666, iluvSparklyVampires, RoryAceHayden147, mikan kisses, AJ Edwins, twilightlover, Little Silver Rose, bluehazegrl

* * *

A shiver ran down my spine by the threat in his voice; something told me bodies would be left to be identified.  
"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to me, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to. They hesitated a few feet from us. I twiddled with the zipper on my sweater, making sure it was up all the way.

"Where have you been?" Jessica finally demanded, her voice suspicious.

"I got lost," I admitted sheepishly, "And then I ran into Edward." I gestured towards him.

"I'm sorry I kept Bella from dinner for so long, we got talking and lost track of time I'm afraid," his voice was velvety smooth, but the edge of his anger was still pricing in his eyes. Jessica and Angela didn't seem to notice that. "Would it be alright if I joined you?" He added the silken, irresistible-ness on extra thick. I could see from their staggered expressions that he had never unleashed his talents on them before.

"Er... sure." Jess breathed, dazzled. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting- sorry," Angela confessed.

"That's fine- I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"We, we're going..." Jessica pointed towards her car.

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Um, no problems, I guess..." She bit her lip, trying to figure our from my expression whether that was what I wanted. I winked at her. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my perpetual savior. There were so many questions that I couldn't bombard him with till we were by ourselves.

"Okay," Angela was quicker then Jessica. "See you tomorrow, Bella... Edward." She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her towards the car, which I could see a little ways away, where she had previously pointed, parked across First Street. As they got in, Jess turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity. I waved hack, waiting for them to drive away before I turned to face him.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry," I insisted, looking up to analyze his face. His expression was unreadable.

"Humor me." I sighed.  
He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. I walked past him into the restaurant, trying to calmly gather myself. It wasn't working; my thoughts were numerous, and incomplete.  
The restaurant wasn't crowded- it was the off-season in Port Angeles. The host was female, and I understand the look in her eyes as she assessed Edward. She welcomed him a little more warmly then necessary. I was surprised by how much that bothered me; I had never considered myself to be the jealous type, particularly when we weren't even involved. She was several inches taller than I was, with a fairly pretty face, and unnaturally blonde.

"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. I saw her eyes flicker to me, and then away, satisfied by my obvious ordinariness, and by the caution no-contact space Edward kept between us- much to my dismay. She led us to a table big enough for four in the center of the most crowded area of the dinning room. I stepped closer to Edward without thinking; being around a huge group of people was not what I was in the mode for right now- in fact, I'd far prefer some piece and quite. Edward looked at me, sensing my distress. My face burned red, and I stepped away to sit down- but, Edward shock his head at me, to say no.

"Perhaps something a little more private?" he insisted quietly to the host. I wasn't sure, but it looked like he smoothly handed her a tip. I'd never seen anyone refuse a table in old movies. Then again; sometimes the way Edward acted and talked was like a different time period.  
I suddenly remembered the book in my purse. Perhaps research later wouldn't be overly necessary depending on some answers I got tonight.

"Sure." She sounded as surprised as I was. She turned and led us around a partition to small ring of booths- all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed his gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.

"Um"- she shock her head, blinking- "your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized lightly, "it's hardly fair."

"Do what?" His eyes were calming down, a sure sign that we was starting to relax. I need him to get his guard down- I needed him to know he could trust me.

"Dazzle people like that- she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now." I chuckled at his confused expression, which seemed to confuse him more.

"Oh come on," I said lightly, "You _have _to know the effect you have one people."

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"

He ignored the question. "Do I dazzle _you?_"

"Frequently," I admitted. That seemed to please him, yet he slightly distort.  
And then our server arrived, her face expectant. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scene, and this new girl didn't look disappointed. She flipped a strange of short black hair behind ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth. I felt the jealousy burn back up my throat.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that she was speaking only to him.  
Edward looked at me.

"I'll have a Pepsi." It sounded more like a question.

"Two Pepsi's, please," he said.

"I'll be right back with that," she assured him with another unnecessary smile. But he didn't see it. He was watching me.

"What?" I asked, after she left, while absentmindedly playing with the zipper on my sweater.

His eyes stayed fixed on my face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I replied softly, surprised by his intensity. I looked down at my hands, which shook gently. My weak, weak hands.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold...?" He trailed off.

"Should I be?" I asked, looking back up. He chuckled at my puzzled tone.

"Well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock." He face twisted up into that perfect crooked smile, but the concern was still in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I repeated. "I've had worse." Edward frowned, and his eyebrows pushed together. I looked back down at my hands- I was always saying too much around him.

"What do you mean?" he pressed.

"Nothing, I said nothing." I gave him a phony smile, but he didn't seem convinced.

Right on cue, the waitress appeared with our drinks and a basket of bread sticks. She stood with her face to as she placed them on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward. I bit back the nasty comment floating in my mind, as she pulled out her pad.

"Ladies first," Edward said smoothly, "what would you like Bella?"  
She turned reluctantly to me, and gave me a rather bored expression. I couldn't believe how blunt she was being.

"I'll have the penne with blush, please." I smiled at her, very purposely glaring with my eyes.

"And you?" She turned back to him with a smile.

"Nothing for me," he said. Of course not.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile was still in place, but he wasn't looking at her, she left dissatisfied.

"Drink," he ordered.  
I sipped at my soda obediently, and then drank more deeply, surprised by how thirsty I was. I realized I had finished the whole thing when he pushed his glass towards me. I paused for a minute, and bit my lip. He motioned with his hand for me to go ahead.

"Thanks," I muttered, still thirsty. The cold from the icy soda was radiating through my chest, and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"It's just the Pepsi," I explained, shivering again. A small voice in the back of my head told me that I shouldn't drink so much- I had a low tolerance for caffeine.

"Don't you have a jacket?" His voice was disapproving.

"Yes." I looked at the empty bench next to me. "Oh- I left it in Jessica's car."  
Edward shrugged out of his coat. I suddenly realized that I had never once noticed what he was wearing- not just tonight, but ever. I just couldn't seem to look away from his face. I made myself look now, focusing. He was removing a light beige leather jacket now; underneath he wore an ivory turtleneck sweater. It fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest was.  
He handed me the jacket, interrupting my ogling.  
"Thanks," I said again, sliding my arms into his jacket. It was cold- the way my jacket felt when I first picked it up in the morning, handing in the drafty hallway. I shivered again. It smelt amazing. I inhaled, trying to identify the delicious scent. It didn't smell like cologne. He sleeves were much too long; I shoved them back so I could free my hands.

"Bella-" his voice was concerned, "are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes," I smiled weakly. He pushed the bread sticks towards me. "Really, I'm not going into shock."

"You should be- a _normal _person would be. You don't even look shaken." He seemed unsettled. He stared into my eyes. And I saw how much lighter his eyes were, lighter then I'd ever seen them- a golden butterscotch.

"I am shaken," I admitted, my voice severely disappointed. "I'm just good at hiding it."

"I suppose you're good at hiding a lot of things." Edward said softly.

"Normally," I agreed. We were both silent for a moment.

"I- I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." He whispered.

"You didn't." I assured him. "I feel very safe with you."

"This is more complicated then I'd planned," he muttered to himself. Edward shock his head, frowning. Internally he was battling a war against himself- anyone could see that. I decided to take advantage of his confusion, and lead it to my own objectives.

"You've got to give me some answers, Edward." I attempted to keep my voice stern, but I don't know if it worked. He looked up at me, bemused by my demand.

"Yes- no- to get to the other side-" I started to stand up- not that I wanted to leave- and he grabbed my sleeve. I'll admit, I was extremely thankful when he did- I didn't want him to realize the extent of my bluff. "Please don't go." His voice sounded pained, as he quickly whispered. I sat back down.

"Why?" I asked, softly. The warmth in his honey eyes drew me closer to him.

"I'll give you some answers, just please stay." He urged, ignoring my question. Good enough for me. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. The waitress strode around the partition with my food, and my mouth jumped closed. I realized we'd been unconsciously leaning towards each other across the table, because we both straightened up as she approached. She set the dish in front of me- it looked pretty good- and turned quickly to Edward.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I may have been imagining the double meaning in her words.

"No, thank you," he said curtly, "but some more soda would be nice." He gestured with a long white hand to the empty cups in front of me.

"Sure." She removed the empty glasses and walked away.

"Well?" he prompted, once she was out of ear shot.

"Wait," I muttered, as the waitress reappeared. She placed down two more Pepsi's, and walked away. I rolled my eyes as I looked over my shoulder and noticed she was defiantly adding a little too much butt-wiggle to her walk. I looked back to see that Edward hadn't seem to notice at all, but instead he was staring intently at me.

"Well?" he asked again, a bemused expression on his face. I took a sip of my Pepsi.

I started with the most undemanding. Or so I thought. "Why are you in Port Angeles?"

He looked down, folding his large hands together slowly on the table. His eyes flickered up at me from under his lashes, the hint of a smirk of his face. "Next."

"But that's the easiest one," I objected.

"Next," he repeated.

I looked down, frustrated. I unrolled my silverware, picked up my fork, and carefully spread a noddle. I put it in my mouth slowly, still looking down, chewing while I thought. It was tasty. I swallowed and took another sip of Pepsi before I looked up.  
"Alright," I sighed. "Let's say, hypothetically of course, that... someone... could know what people are thinking, read minds, you know- with a few exceptions."

"Just _one _exception," he corrected, "hypothetically."

"Alright, with just one exception, then." I was thrilled that he was playing along, but I tried to seem casual. "How does that work? Are there limitations? How would... that someone... find someone at exactly the right time? How would he know she was in trouble?" I had been in quite the trouble, completely desperate- but now that whole event seemed so far away, like the events of years past. As I sat in booth with Edward Cullen, that parking lot seemed like a completely different world- as if I was treading the line between real and fantastic, and this was the beginning of the deciding chess move.

"If he had been paying close attention, as he should have been, then the timing wouldn't have needed to be so perfect," Edward's hand clenched into fists. "Only _you _could find trouble in Port Angeles. You would have devastated their crime statistic's for a decade, you know."

"We were speaking hypothetically," I reminded him jokingly.  
He laughed at me, his eyes warm.

"Yes, we were- I apologized," he said.

"The stats will be deviated any ways, if someone doesn't stop them." I responded, while looking out the window. A part of me wanted to go back out there myself, make sure they never bothered anyone again. My fist flexed around the fork in my hand. But could of- would have- should of- didn't matter right now.  
"How did you know?" I asked, unable to curb my intensity. I realized I was leaning towards him again, but didn't move away.  
Edward seemed to wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. His eyes locked with mine, and I guessed he was making the decision right then whether or not to simply tell me the truth.  
"You can trust me, you know," I murmured, while playing with my fork in my right hand, my left playing with the trim of his jacket.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore." His voice was almost a whisper. "I was wrong- you're much more observant than I have you credit for."

"I thought you were always right." I teased.

"I used to be." He shock his head again, then smiled weakly, and looked to the full section of the restaurant. "Most thoughts are the same- money, sex, worry, vanity- _cat,_" he added the last as a cook walked by. I chuckled. "The only difference is how they manipulate those thoughts. For the most part, it's always about what they want. But that doesn't make them unobservant." He trailed off, looking towards the far windows.

"What is it?" I asked, looking over.

"I was wrong about something else, too. You're not a magnet for accidents- that's not a broad enough category. You're a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you."

"And you put yourself in that category?" I guess. We both looked back to each other at the same time.

"Unequivocally." His face turned cold, expressionless.

"Thank you." My voice was fervent with gratitude- I don't think I could have survived that attack. If they didn't kill me, I'd probably have done it myself. "That's twice now." I put down my fork, and let both my hands sit limply on the table, inches from his.

His face softened. "Let's not try for three, agreed?"  
I scowled, but nodded. He moved his hands, and let his fingers trace the back of my hand. They were cold, like always. I twisted my hands around, and for a moment, we held hands- his skin was also hard as rock, something I'd never noticed before. At the same time, we both pulled away.  
"I followed you to Port Angeles," he admitted, speaking in a rush. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes." He paused. I wondered if it should bother me that he was following me; instead I felt a strange surge of pleasure. He stared, maybe wondering why my lips were curving into an involuntary smile.

"Did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and you've been interfering with fate?" I speculated, distracting myself. He pushed his lips together, staring at me through narrowed eyes, deciding again. His eyes flashed down to my full plate, and then back to me.

"You eat, I'll talk," he bargained, ignoring my comment once again. I quickly scooped up another penne noddle, and popped it in my mouth.  
"It's harder then it should be- keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before." He looked at me anxiously, and I realized I had frozen. I made myself swallow, then stabbed another noddle and tossed it in.  
"I was keeping tabs on Jessica, not carefully- her mind is aggravating to listen to, and only you could find trouble in a town this small- and at first I didn't notice when you took off on your own. Then, when I realized that you weren't with her anymore, I went looking for you at the bookstore I saw in her head. I could tell that she had the wrong one, because you I knew you hadn't gone in that one. I also noticed you walked south past it, so I continued on to another bookstore I knew, and waited. Randomly I searched through the thoughts of people on the street- to see if anyone had noticed you so I would know where you were. I had no reason to be worried... but I was strangely anxious...." He was lost in thought again, staring past me, seeing things I couldn't imagine.  
"I started to drive in circles, still... listening. The sun was finally setting, and I was about to get out and follow you on foot. And then-" he stopped, clenching his teeth together suddenly in a fury. He made an effort to calm himself.

"Most people's thought are the same," I recalled. "The circle around self want, and accordingly, sex."

"I heard what they were thinking," he growled, his upper lip curling slightly back over his teeth. "I saw your face in his mind." He suddenly leaned forward, one elbow appearing on the table, his hand covering his eyes. The movement was so swift, it startled me.

"It was very.... hard- you can't imagine how difficult- for me to simple take you away, and leave them... alive." His voice was muffled by his arm. "I could have let you go with Jessica and Angela, but I was afraid that if you left me alone, I would go looking for them," he admitted in a whisper.  
It was in that moment, that I saw him to be something much more then human. He was laying it right out for me- he was dangerous, particularly to people, and had a bad temper. Yet, he was so divinely human, constantly fighting with his inhumanity- leaving me to believe that he had once been human. And when I realized the depth of his complections, I felt deeply for him. I reached out to him, and let my hand rest on his arm. He opened his eyes, and looked up at me, a dark sadness echoing at me. I was so dazed in my own incoherent thoughts, that I said nothing.  
"I should be consoling you, not the other way around." A soft smile reformed on his mouth. I pulled my hand back, and smiled at him.

"Life is never that simple. Trust me." He chuckled, bitterly.

"Don't I know it." He sighed, and I leaned back into the booth seat. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm ready to leave," I qualified, overly grateful that we had the hour-long ride home together. I wasn't ready for him to say goodbye. To be honest, I feared the cold, crushing loneliness that would consume me once he left. My minds eye flickered to the box in the bottom of my bag, but I shut it out quickly.

The waitress appeared as if she'd been called. Or watching.  
"How are we doing?" she asked Edward.

"We're ready for the check, thank you." His voice was quite, rougher, still reflecting the strain of our conversation. It seemed to muddle her. He looked up, waiting.

"S-sure," she stuttered. "Here you go." She pulled a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him.  
There was a bill in his hand already. He slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to her.

"No change." He smiled. Then he stood up, and I scrambled awkwardly to my feet.

She smiled inviting at him again. "You have a nice evening."

Edward didn't look away from me as he thanked her. I suppressed a smile. He walked close to my as we walked to the door, and held it open for me. I remembered what Jessica had said about her relationship with Mike, how they were almost to the first-kiss stage. I sighed. Finally, a person who I wanted to kiss me, and something told me it was the last thing from his mind. He seemed to hear me, and looked down curiously. I looked at the sidewalk, grateful that he didn't seem to be able to know what I was thinking.  
He opened the passenger door, holding it for me as I stepped in, shutting it softly behind me. I watched him walk around the front of the car, amazed, yet again, but how graceful he was. I probably should have been used to that by now- but I wasn't. I had a feeling that Edward wasn't the kind of person anyone got used to.  
Once inside the car, he started the engine and turned the heater on high. It had gotten very cold, and I guessed the good weather was at an end. I couldn't be happier. I was warm in his jacket, though, breathing in the scent of it when I thought he couldn't see.  
Edward pulled out through the traffic, apparently without a glance, flipping around to head towards the freeway.

"Do you believe in destiny?" I asked softly. He looked at me, then back out the window. After a long moment, he opened his mouth to answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**EDITED RE POSTED JAN 22  
Title: **Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight**  
BETA: **Moonline  
**Synopses: **A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **Fourteen  
**Chapter Title:** Fate  
**Warning:** Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Author's Note: **I'm sorry, this chapter isn't as long again, but it's up fast and intense so I'm sure you'll forgive me. For all of you who brought mention to the lack of pervious mention of Jacob, surprise. **REVIEW!!!! **I love you all!!  
**Special Thanks**: NinjaHandyMan08, Drama Kagome( you're not supposed to like it:P), TheKimikoGirl, mikan kisses, sunmoonwriter89, Ghostwriter, Nekokitten1123, moonlitone, Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar, switzerland10105, RoryAceHayden147, A is for Angel, Crystallized Hope, Romance4ever(i hate Coke lol), -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, chloehudgens, ilovedracohemioneficts13, Angels-heart1, Koori Youkai Hime, kirallie, inuyasha finatic, HerLadyship

* * *

"I don't know anymore," Edward said, his voice extremely tense. "A few months ago, I would have said no."

"Funny," I whispered, "me too."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," my mouth turned into a small smile, "I'm just wondering. It's- complicated, but it's intense. I can't comprehend it, yet it doesn't make sense. It's like an obsession, which frightens me. But it feels so right, that it welcomes me." I couldn't be sure if I was even making sense. For a long moment, neither of us said anything, we just stared out the front window.

"Bella, why are you interested in me?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. He looked at me, paying no attention to the road, yet not moving a centimeter away from the center.

"You don't want to hear my answer to that." My voice was shaky, as I stared into his honey eyes. I looked away, unable to maintain his look. "Why are you so interested in me?" I countered.

"You want me to answer a question that you, yourself refused?" He teased.

"Perhaps I'll answer after you do." I mumbled while twiddling with my seat belt.

"Trust doesn't come easy with you, does it?" I looked back up at him. "I've got a theory about that."

"It wouldn't be prudent for me." I chocked out, lost in his honey eyes. "Survival tactics die hard."

"You are unlike anyone I've ever met," he admitted before looking away. "I don't full understand it myself, but please don't take that as an insult- it's actually quite the complement. As I mentioned before, almost everyone's thoughts are the same, but although I can't hear your thoughts, I can see that they're not the same as others. You're extremely observant, which surprised me. You aren't afraid of me, even though you should be. Every day you struggle to find out what I am, and while I should run, I don't think I can leave you." My heart was beating rapidly in my chest; was he saying what I thought he was saying?  
"I didn't want to go away this weekend, but it was- necessary. To think that was just a weekend, to be gone any longer..." he trailed off.

"Why didn't you want to leave?" I asked, softly.

"It makes me... anxious... to be away from you." His eyes were gentle but intense, and they seemed to be making my bones turn soft. "I wasn't joking when I asked you to try not to fall in the ocean or gen run over last Thursday."

"The letter..." I remembered it was still sitting in my purse- a sure sign of my growing obsession.

"As we where leaving, Alice called me to tell me you were sick, and I couldn't let it drop. Even though she assured me you were going to be fine, I had to do something. I apologize if it was- unwelcome help." His voice was sheepish.

"No, it was very welcomed." I assured him with a small smile.

"I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. It was a very long three days out there. By the end, I'm surprised that Emmet and Jasper didn't try to kill me just to shut me up."

"Three days? Didn't you just get back?"

"No, we got back Sunday."

"Then why weren't you in school?" I was frustrated, almost angry as I thought of how much disappointment I had suffered because of his absents. "You might have called me at least."

He was puzzled. "But I knew you were safe."

"But _I_ didn't know _you _were. I-" I hesitated, dropping my eyes.

"What?" His velvety voice was compelling.

"I didn't like it. Not seeing you. It makes me anxious, too." I blushed to be saying this aloud. If he didn't know before, he certainly knew now. "You asked me why I was so interested in you, and that's why. I... it's..." I sighed heavily, lost for words. Edward looked frustrated, but said nothing.  
"Look," I finally blurted out, "my life has been anything but simple, and emotions have rarely touched on the positive side of the meter. And the truth is, you're the first thing in a long time that's made me happy, that's made me feel alive- and like I'm wroth something. But it's also more then that, it goes into things I don't even understand- every day that you're not there, I worry, and I hope that everything is okay. It's like everything that's happened doesn't even matter anymore, all that matters is this."  
He was quite for a long moment.

"I suppose once you read that book in your purse, you presumably wont be saying the same things," he said sadly. I looked up to see a pained expression on his face. "And I can't decide if that's a good thing, or a bad things."

"It doesn't matter what the book says," I admitted a moment later, selectively ignoring the fact he knew about the book in the first place without me even mentioning it. "I don't care what you are."

"Don't vote until you know the subject matter," his voice was low, harsh. I tried to fight the sudden, unexplainable burning in my eyes.

"Let me be the judge of that." The darkness slipped by us in silence.

"Tell me something," he asked after another minute, and I could hear him struggle to use a lighter tone.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking tonight, just before I came around the corner? I couldn't understand your expression- you didn't seem afraid of your attackers, you seemed angry or something."

"I guess I was having a blast from the past," I mumbled. If he was going for a lighter tone, this wasn't the way to do it. "I didn't need to be afraid of them- we normally fear things we don't know, and I knew what he wanted. What all of them wanted. And I was angry- at myself for letting it happen-" My voice cracked as I chocked back the word _again_.

"You were angry- at _yourself?_ Surely you jest." Edward's voice seemed not only upset, but completely baffled.

"No, I don't. People like that exist, it's a rule that marks society, and I should have been prepared for it, and I wasn't. It wont happen again." I was going to start researching some self defense.

"You were right- I'm fighting fate trying to keep you alive." He shock his head while he spoke, but his mouth was frightening back a smile.

"I wonder if Fate marked this trail at all." I whispered.

"I wonder that, too. But like I said, I don't know if I believe in fate or destiny."

"I think I've come to the conclusion that I do now. Everything seems to be happening too perfectly, for it to exist." I mused.

"Perhaps you're right."  
I sighed. We were slowly, passing into the boundaries of Forks. It had taken less than twenty minutes.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I demanded.

"Yes- I have a paper due, too." He smiled. "I'll save you a seat at lunch."  
It was silly, after everything we'd been through tonight, how that little promise sent flutters through my stomach and made me unable to speak.  
We were in front of the house. The lights were on, my truck in it's place, everything utterly normal. Billy Black's tan truck was also there, parked in front of mine. It was like waking from a dream. He stopped the car, but I didn't move.

"Billy's here," I said simply.

"Yes." Edward seemed uncomfortable as he stared at the truck, then back at the house.

"Do you _promise _to be there tomorrow?" I said, looking back at him.

"I promise."  
I considered that for a moment, then nodded. I pulled his jacket off, taking one last whiff.

"You can keep it, you don't have a jacket for tomorrow," he reminded me.

I handed it back to him, any ways. "I don't want to have to explain it to my dad."

"Oh, right." He grinned.

"What?" I asked, confused by the sudden look on his face- amusement.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you refer to Charlie as you dad in a social context, not requiring an introduction or awkwardness if you didn't call him that." Huh- I think he was right.

"Oh." I hesitated, my hand on the door handle, trying to prolong the moment.

"Bella?" he asked in a different tone- serious, but hesitant.

"Yes?" I turned back to him too eagerly.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes," I said, instantly regretting my unconditional agreement.

"Don't go into the woods alone?"

"Okay," I agreed slowly. "Why?"

He frowned, and his eyes were tight as he stared past me out the window. "I'm no always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."

"Interesting, I don't even know for sure what you are." I mused, then opened the door unwillingly.

"Bella?" He called again. I turned and he was leaning towards me, his pale, glorious face just inches from mine. My heart stopped beating.

"Sleep well," he said. His breath blew in my face, stunning me. It was the same exquisite scent that clung to his jacket, but in a more concentrated form. I blinked, thoroughly dazed. He leaned away.  
I was unable to move until my brain had somewhat unscrambled itself. Then I stepped out of the car, awkwardly, having to use the frame for support. I thought I heard him chuckle, but the sound was too quite for me to be certain.  
He waited till I stumbled to the front door, and then I heard the engine quietly rev. Just as I opened the unlocked door, I looked over my shoulder to see the sliver car disappear around the corner. I realized it was very cold.

"Bella?" Charlie asked as I walked into the house. Who else would it be?

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." I walked int o see him. He and Billy where watching a baseball game. "Hello Billy."

"Hi there, Bella. How's school?"

"It's going well, thanks for asking." I smiled awkwardly. It was unbelievably hard to be normal.

"You're home early."

"Am I?" I was surprised/

"It's not even eight yet," he told me. "Did you girls have fun?" Fun. HA.

"Yeah- it was lots of fun." My head was spinning as I tried to remember all the back to the girls' night out I had planned. "They booth found dresses."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just tried. I did a lot of walking."

"Jacob's in the kitchen- you should say hi." Charlie's voice was slow, concerned. "Or perhaps you should go lie down?"

"I'll go see him. Besides, I've sill got to call Jess- I forgot my jacket in her car."

"Well, give her a chance to get home first."

"Right." I walked into the kitchen, and Jacob was busy working in his homework. He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored. His dark eye eyes, which were set deep above the high planes of his check-bones were scanning the page in front of him. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether however, he had a very pretty face.

"Hi," I said warmly as I pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey, what's up?" I looked back, and my heart suddenly froze. _"Run, Bella, you have to run!" _Echoed loudly through my head, and the bottle of water fell from my hands.

This Jacob Black looked just like the Jacob Black from my dream- which was impossible. Surely the Jacob of my dreams was just a manifestation which my mind had just determined was him. Then again, I hadn't really thought about it until now. How had I known?

"Are you alright?" Jacob was suddenly standing. I looked down to the bottle, and the large puddle of water.

"Oh, yes- clumsy though." I tried to laugh, and prayed it sounded normal. I quickly cleaned it up, after insisting that Jacob work on his school work.

I basically fell into a chair, exhausted. I was really feeling dizzy normal. I wondered if I was going into shock after all. Get a grip, I told myself. Jacob was looking at me with deep concern written all over his face.

The phone rang suddenly, startling me. I yanked it off the hook.

"Hello?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Jess, I was just going to call you."

"You made it home?" Her voice was relieved... and surprised.

"Yes. I left my jacket in your car- could you bring it to me tomorrow?"

"Sure. But tell me what happened!" She demanded.

"Um, tomorrow- in Trig, okay?"

She caught on quickly. "Oh, is your dad there?" And company.

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. Bye!" I could heard the impatience in her voice.

"Bye, Jess." I hung up, and turned back to Jacob.

"Sorry about that."

"That's cool," he said, then shrugged.

"So, how are you? I haven't seen you in years." Except in my wildest dreams.

"I'm alright, got a stupid paper due tomorrow." I chuckled.

"Funny, I do to. I should go finish it, and go to bed. You should come down more often with Billy, so we can hang out." I smiled in a friendly way.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"I'll talk to you later, then." I said awkwardly, before making my way to the stairs.

I walked up them slowly, a heavy stupor clouding my mind. I went through the motion of getting ready for bed without paying any attention to what I was going. It wasn't until I in the shower- the water too hot, burning my skin- that I realized I was freezing. I shuddered violently for several minutes before the streaming spray could finally relax my rigid muscles. Then I stood in the shower, too tried to move, until the hot water begin to run out.  
I allowed my mind to just shut off, and not even attempt to process anything. Tonight had simply been too much and if I tried to think now, I'd probably freak out. I stumbled out the shower, wrapping myself securely in a towel, trying to hold the head from the water in so the aching shivers wouldn't return. I dressed for bed swiftly and climbed under my quilt, curling into a ball, hugging myself to keep warm. A few small shudders trembled through me.  
My mind was still swirled dizzily, full of image I couldn't understand, and some I fought to repress.


	15. Chapter 15

**EDITED RE POSTED JAN 22**

**Title: **Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**BETA: **Moonlitone  
**Synopses: **A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **Fifteen  
**Chapter Title:** Answers  
**Warning:** Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Author's Note: **It's been a really long time, I'm sorry. I've been dying with another TERRIBLE cold, not to mention I've got a killer amount of reading this term. Better late then never, though- right?  
And I have a BETA reader now, so super special thanks to moonlite, who rocks.  
**Special Thanks: **Suuz112, Drama Kagome(ditto), Salvations Redemption, switzerland10105, chloehudgens, Azn Grl Twilight Fan , Nekokitten1123, A is for Angel, Romance4ever, Angels heart1, Crystallized Hope, LaoR (You?), victoria, Gothic Saku-chanx2,Ghostwriter, Feenraix2, Little Silver Rose(bc im an idiot), divine divinityx2, TheKimikoGirl, mikan kisses, RoryAceHayden147, AJ Edwins, Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar, unknown, bluehazegrl, Neko4, HerLadyship, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha(M?), VampsforChamps62, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, DancinBlondeGurl, Stephenie-Meyer-Addicted

* * *

I awoke, suddenly, my heart pounding and my mind racing like mad. Nothing was making much sense; I had seen Jacob as a large wolf. Edward and Jacob hated each other. I looked from side to side, taking in my complete surrounding, and realizing the full extent- it was just a dream. Suddenly, a cold shudder ran down my spine. The book was waiting, patiently, for me. Beckoning. After tonight, I don't think there was any chance that I even could let this go, so I weakly pulled myself from bed, and stumbled across the black room.  
With a quick glance over my shoulder, I saw the bright red numbers telling me it was only three am- plenty of time. Quietly as I could, I sat myself down at my desk and cracked open the index. Most of the chapters where on tribal history, and minor legends, but I didn't really know what I was looking for. _**Chapter 15- Cold Ones. Pages 254.**_  
Edward's hand where ice cold- it fit. I flipped through the pages, desperately wanting to get to page 254, and yet fearing it at the same time. I stopped once I found it, and was faced with a strange picture of a Native American mask depicting the 'cold ones'. With one a last deep breath, I dove into the reading, knowing I was far past the point of no return.  
But the book didn't tell me anything I didn't already know; super strength, and cold skinned. It also mentioned, as Edward tried to warn me thousands of times, that the 'cold ones' where incredibly dangerous. The author even made mention of a pack, made a long time ago, between a tribal chief and the head of a local clan on 'cold ones'. I recognized the last name 'Black' automatically, like it burned the skin._  
Jacob Black. Billy Black...._  
Was Billy the new Chief of this tribe, passed on throughout the years, and gained through blood?  
The legends of the cold ones dated as far back as the ones about the tribe being of Descendants of wolves, and some sooner then that. The more recent where mentioned with the alliance made between the Black chief.

_The Wolf-man, more commonly known in modern culture as 'werewolves' and the cold ones are natural enemies. According to legend, as the book speaks about, the cold ones are the only known enemy of the 'werewolves', for reasons unknown to this day.  
None the less, when a 'coven' of these cold ones found residence near the La Push territory, so many years ago, a war almost raged between the two. The head of the coven attempted to calm they where not like others of their kinds, and did not mean any harm. So a pack was formed between the two tribes; an understand that to this day has not been broken. As long as the coven stayed off the Natives lands, then they wouldn't reveal what they truly are to the 'pale faces'.  
However, all of this is completely myth, forged on old tribal superstitions. No real evidence exists of this pack, or of the 'cold ones', or even that the tribe has descended from wolves. _

I looked up, my stomach twisting again. Jacob- wolf. I head seen Jacob in _both _of my dreams as a wolf. How had I known that, if this was the first time I had even ever heard of this? I closed the book, and turned on my computer- more research was needed. All the book had given me was an idea of where to start, but absolutely no real answers. Part of me was beginning to wonder if I had figured it out, any ways, but I refused to say the word to myself.  
As soon as I loaded up Google, I typed 'cold ones' and hit enter._ Results 1 10 of about 41,800,000 for cold ones. (0.16 seconds)_ seemed to proclaim proudly from the right corner. I clicked the first result; an article by Richard Pitaniello © 2003. It was a story about Vampires, clearly false, saying all the stars in the universe had disappeared. My space, an different liqueurs obscured my search. I was frustrated.  
I clicked one of the many 'O's' at the bottom of the page, just at random, and hoped for the best._  
World Legend: Fantasy or Reality? _ Was the second result- I clicked it. It was like fate had been guiding my hand.  
The page itself didn't say anything besides what was mentioned in the book I had bought, but at the bottom of the page, there was a link "compare this to other world legends...." read aloud before clicking it. This was it.  
Several countries, continents even, where listed as having related stories. And as I read, several words seemed to jump from the screen to me;

_Super-strength  
Unseeable speed  
Cold-skinned  
Sun Sensitivity  
Immortal_

I knew then I couldn't avoid it any longer. I finally clicked North America, which I had been avoiding. _Vampire. _The word seemed to burn the top of my screen, like it was alive. And as I stared at it, expecting the fear to come, it never did. At last, I had an answer.  
Curiosity now taking over, I reopened google.  
I had attempted, unsuccessfully, to go back to sleep, but simply tossed and turned until five am. When I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled myself form the blankets, and walked in a  
slight daze. I was standing on the edge of a cliff now, waiting for his response. I wondered if he would be angry, or happy, or- indifferent?  
Was I taking this to a level he never wanted it to reach? That's what scared me the most; to think that he didn't care like I did- that he didn't want this, like I did. My stomach tightened as I showered, the hot water blurring the world around me.  
But no matter what his reaction was, it was too late now. I couldn't turn back, even if I wanted to. The hard part for me had always been making the decision, and now I had made it. I took a huge breath, while running the hair brush through my long hair. What strange world had I crossed into here? What realm of insanity was I walking? Everything I thought I knew, was being questioned. But that was part of the deal, I guess.  
Only two options seemed practical. The first was to take Edward's advice: to be smart, to avoid him as much as possible. To cancel our plans, to go back to ignoring him as far as I was able. To pretend there was an impenetrable thick glass wall between us in the one class we where forced together. To tell him to leave me alone- and mean it this time.  
I was gripped in a suddenly agony of despair as I considered the alternative. My mind rejected the pain, quickly skipping on to the next option.  
I could do nothing different. After all, if he was something.... sinister, he'd done nothing to hurt me so far. In fact, I would be a dent in Tyler's fender if he hadn't acted so quickly. So quickly, I argued with myself, that it might have been sheer reflexes. But if it was reflex to save lives, how bad could he really be? I retorted. My head spun around in answer-less circles.  
But the truth be told, I couldn't leave him. And I don't think he could leave me. The next step would be- painful, in a sense, but not as painful as separation. He would attempt to push me away, but I wouldn't let him.  
Because some part of him, however small, felt strongly for me, and I couldn't ignore that. We had some connection- one, so controlling, and so powerful, that to break it would end terribly. Like fate itself had places it there.  
Then I knew I had my answer. I _didn't _matter to me what he was.  
The idea of that didn't terrify me anywhere near as much as it should have.

* * *

The drive to the school was bleak, and silent. Charlie was still sleeping as I left- it was only six am. I debated leaving him a note, but reality didn't really seem to matter. It was cloudy today- perfect weather. I pulled into the parking lot next to the shiny Volvo, the only other car in the lot, and climbed out.  
My eyes where locked on Edward Cullen, sitting on a bench with Alice, but none of the others. Alice motioned to my approaching figure. My heart raced. I was terrified he was going to be angry with me; I hated angry guys. She stood, gracefully, in time with Edward, but then left. He turned to face me, his eyes a warm honey color. A good sign- men are always less cranky when they're not hungry. Edward started to smile, but stopped when he got a look of my expression.  
I walked right past him, after a quick moment of eye contact. It worked- he followed.  
I lead the way across the grounds, into the damp forest. Silently he treaded behind me. I kept walking until I could trust myself to speak.  
The action of leaving the yard was pointless at the time- no one else was here yet. But, I wanted to make sure that we'd be safe if things- carried on for awhile.

"Bella?" Edward suddenly called, causing me to stop. I turned around, and dropped my bag.

"Why didn't you just _tell _me?" I suddenly asked, surprised at my own anger. "Instead I had to spend sleepless nights trying to figure out if I was insane, and if I wasn't, then I had to find a rational explanation. But there isn't a rational explanation."

"Your book was of no help?" He tried to smirk, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"No, it was useful." I muttered. "You didn't answer my question. Why didn't you just tell me yourself?"

"Bella," he said, placing his forefinger and thumb on his nose. "I don't know what you're even talking about. You're not making any sense." His hand dropped, revealing his honey eyes.

"You're impossibly strong, and fast. Your skin is pale white, and ice cold. You eyes change colour. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight," I chocked out.

"I was very wrong; you're much more observant then I gave you credit for," Edward's voice was muffled, a clear attempt to hide his pain- it failed.

"And sometimes you act like you're from a different era," I pushed on, then paused, "how old are you?" I asked softly, stepping towards him. His response was automatic.

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?" His lips twitched up slightly.

"Awhile." He admitted at last.

"I know what you are, Edward Cullen." I said slowly, the sound of his name escaping my lips sent chills down my spine. Edward looked up, waiting for his judgement. I smiled softly.

"I read that book, then did research on the Internet."

"And did that convince you?"

"I searched through countless pages for a long time, and none of it fit. Most of it was actually pretty silly. But I found one page- different related myths from around the world- and bits and pieces sort of matched. When I knew for certain I'd figured it out, I was worried you be angry-"

"That _I'd _be angry?" This idea seemed to amuse him, pulling of the dark sheet that was slowly suffocating him.

"I-" I quickly stopped myself to gather my words. "After everything I read, I realized an important conclusion."

"What was that?"

"It didn't matter."

"It didn't _matter?_" Edward's light humor, and soft sadness both suddenly vanished and was replaced the anger I feared. I stepped backwards intuitively.

"No," I said softly, attempting to stand my ground. I _hate _angry men. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

A hard, mocking edge entered into his voice. "You've clearly got the wrong answer, Bella. Believe me, you would care if you knew- knew that I was a monster." He was disgusted with himself, I realized quickly. My fear was replaced empathy.

"I know what you are." I said confidently.

"Say it aloud." He said, his tone bleak and cold. "If you really think you know, then say it."

"Vampire." The word escaped my mouth for the first time, and it didn't scare me like it should have. His face looked shocked- then confused- then warm- then, the smallest flicker of hope seemed to flash in his eyes, even though he didn't dare smile.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, slowly.

"No."

"You don't care that I'm not human?"

"No," I repeated, strongly. "Edward, good and evil exist everywhere, in every realm of this world- that includes races- or species- I don't really know what the difference between you and me is." Edward finally smiled. "And the truth is, everyone has issues or baggage or whatever you want to call it."

It was only then I realized he was inches away from me. My whole body longed to reach out and trust him, but I was afraid that if I did, he would just vanish before my eyes.

"This is a mistake." He closed his eyes, and turned away from me. My heart sank. "A very dangerous mistake."

"I would never tell anyone," I whispered, shocked. "Believe me, I know how to keep a secret."

He looked into my eyes, his glance held me in a strange trance. The gold was hypnotic- and I lost my train of thoughts.

"I meant dangerous for you, Bella." Edward blinked, and his eyes became cold, hard. "You haven't asked the most important question."

I blinked, still dazed, "Which one is that?"

"Aren't you concerned about my diet?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Oh," I murmured, "that."

"Yes, that." His voice was bleak. "Don't you want to know if I drink blood?"

"Everyone has to survive," I whispered. I had to looked down at my feet, so he couldn't see the pain in my eyes. What if he did? Could I truly date a killer?

"Nothing you read said other wise, did it?" he pushed.

"Well, the book mentioned that when a treaty was formed with the La Push tribe, the head of your coven made a clam that you weren't like others of your kind." I muttered, surprised I remembered.

"The Quileute people have a long memory," he whispered. A long moments passed between the two of us.

"You can trust me, Edward. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that." I sat down on the wet ground, and looked up at him patiently. He followed suit. For a long moment, we just stared at each other, each lost in our own thoughts. I gazed into his golden eyes, welcoming the warmth with suddenly radiated from them- the warmth that signaled he made up his mind.

"We don't want to be monsters, Bella." His voice was very low, and he tried to looked away from me as he spoke. "So we hunt animals instead."

"But animals aren't enough?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral.

"I can't be sure, of course., but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger- or rather thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time." His tone turned ominous. "Sometimes it's more difficult then others."

"Is it very difficult for you now?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"But you're not hungry now," I said confidently- stating, not asking.

"Why do you think that?"

"Your eyes. I've noticed that people- men in particular- are crabbier when they're hungry."

He chuckled, causing my heart to flutter. "You really are extremely observant."

I didn't respond; I just listened to the sound of his laugh, committing it to memory.

"Were you hunting this weekend with Emmett and Jasper?" I asked when it was quite again.

"Yes." He paused for a second, as if deciding whether or not to say something. "As I said; I didn't really want to go, but I had to. It's easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."

"Oh," I nodded, understanding.

"Don't laugh- but how can you go out during the daytime?" I asked, trying to lighten the conversation again.

"Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." He hesitated for a moment, and peculiar tone entered his voice. "I can't sleep."

It took me a minute to absorb that. "At all?"

"Never," he said, his voice nearly inaudible.

"Give you a lot of free time to think then, I guess." I said, and shrugged.

"You said you where only gone for three days, right?"

"Yes?"

"But the sun doesn't hurt you?"

"No." He was confused; he looked absolutely adorable when he got confused.

"Then why weren't you in school- you selectively avoided that question last night."

"Well, the sun doesn't hurt me, but I still can't go out in the sunlight. At least- not where anyone can see."

"Why?"

"I'll show you sometimes," he promised.

"Okay." I agreed. After a moment, I let myself lay down into the wet grass; Edward followed suit beside me. "Do you believe in fate?" I asked again.

"I think so." He whispered.

"Me too." Edward suddenly sat up straight, and leaned on his side so he cloud look me in the eye.

"Bella I can't read you mind, so you have to tell me what you're thinking. Tell me the truth." He suddenly said.

"I always tell you the truth." I whispered, taking in his angel like face.

"You edit." he accused, causing me to chuckle.

"Not much."

"Just enough to make me crazy." He whined. I prompt myself up on my elbow, so we where at eye level.

"What are you thinking?" he agonized.

"That I'm afraid now." I whispered, our faces far too close together then was safe. He looked sad, and tried to move back. Very carefully- deliberately, I reached up to his face, careful to make me movements known- causing him to pause. My hand stopped on his icy cheek. "I'm afraid of losing you. I feel like you're just going to vanish."

"I'm not going anywhere; I can't." He whispered back. My thumb gently traced his cheek bone. We stayed like that for a long moment, until he finally broke the silence.

"We should get back, if we hurry no one will even notice we where up here."

"Okay." Edward stood with impossible speed, and helped me to my feet. He even picked up my bag for me. Suddenly, I shuttered at the cold, wet grass made it's marks. Edward looked ashamed of himself, and he dropped my bag.

"How had I forgotten?" He muttered, "I'm so sorry." He shrugged off his jacket, and put it around me. "Better?"

"Thanks." I smiled warmly, and put my arms through the sleeves. He picked up my bag again, and we kept walking.

As we breached the tree line, I remembered an important factor. Only Alice had been sitting with him. "Where's the rest of you family."

"They took Rosalie's car." He shrugged as he pointed out a glossy red convertible with the top up- it was a BMW M3; I would be surprised if I was drooling. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"

"Um, wow," I breathed. "If she has an M3, why do they ride with you?"

"Like I said, it's ostentatious. We _try _to blend in."

"You don't succeed." I laughed and shook my head as we got closer to the pavement. "So why did Rosalie drive today if it's more conspicuous?"

"I came here to meet you," he said, like it was obvious. "Alice is the most- supportive, so she came with me." Edward was staying very close to my side as we walked across campus. I wanted to close hat little distance, to reach out and touch him again, but I was afraid he wouldn't like me to.

"Why do you have cars like that at all?" I wondered aloud. "If you're looking for privacy?"

"An indulgence," he admitted with an impish smile. "We all like to drive fast."

"Figures," I joked.

Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhand, Jessica was waiting, her eyes about to bug out of their sockets. Over her arm, bless her, was my jacket.

"Hey Jessica," I said when we were a few feet away. "Thanks for remember." She handed me my jacket without speaking.

"Good morning, Jessica." Edward said politely. It wasn't really his fault that his voice was so irresistible. Or what his eyes where capable of. I took one last sniff of Edward's coat as I shrugged it off, and handed it to him. He quickly put it on, and helped me shrug into my own.

Such a gentleman.

"Er... hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me, trying to gather he jumbled thoughts. "I guess I'll see you in Trig." She gave me a meaningful look, and I suppressed a sigh. What on earth was a going to tell her?

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

She walked away, pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at us.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward murmured.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I hissed.

"I can't," he said, startled. Then understanding brightened his eyes. "However, I can read hers- she'll be waiting for ambush you in class." I groaned.

"So, what are you going to tell her?"

"A little help?" I pleaded. "What does she want to know?"

He shock his head, grinning wickedly. "That's not fair."

"Please?" I gave the best puppy dog impression I could. He chuckled, and lead the way to my first class.

"She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me." he finally said.

"What should I tell her?" I tried to keep my expression very innocent. People were passing us on their way to class, probably staring, but I was barely aware of them.

"Hmmmm." He paused to catch a stay lock of hair that was escaping the twist of on my neck and wound it back into place. My heart spluttered hyperactively. "You tell me."

"What?" I asked, confused. Edward chuckled, then looked away- was that an _embarrassed _expression?

"It would be easiest to say yes to the first, as opposed to any other explanation, but I would never assume such a thing without your consent."

"Are you asking me out?" I asked, bluntly without thinking. He merely nodded. I didn't think it was possible, but my heart got going faster. I blushed madly, then also simply nodded in response. I looked up to see him smiling, revealing his prefect white teeth. I smiled back, still blushing.

"As for the second, I'll be waiting for that one myself." One side of his mouth pulled up into my favorite uneven smile. I couldn't catch my breath soon enough to respond to that remark. He turned and walked away.

"I'll see you at lunch," he called over his shoulder. Three people walking in the door stopped to stare at me.  
I hurried into the class, flushed but excited.


	16. Chapter 16

**EDITED VERSION, POSTED JAN22  
Title: **Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**BETA: **Moonlite  
**Synopses: **A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!

**Rating: **T  
**Chapter: **Sixteen  
**Chapter Title:** Call  
**Warning:** Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Author's Note: **So I log into my hotmail account the day after I posted this and was welcomed by 56 new e-mail- OMG! I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! To everyone who reviewed/fav author/fav. Story/ story alerted. To all of those who did one of those but didn't review- you had the box open anyways :P Commmooonnn..... you know you want to review! Haha.  
Alright, this chapter only came out to be like 6 or 7 pages, but it's an important one. The Major 'twists' are starting!!!! ENJOY! ^^ hehehehehehee.... sugarrrrr  
**Special Thanks: **divine divinity, Salvations Redemption, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, Offically Dazzled(lmao), iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, RoryAceHayden147, DancinBlondeGurl, switzerland10105, wickedlylovely, arizonajess, Drama Kagome, Crystallized Hope, sicklittlesuicide, Twilghtlover101, carosonrisa, Ghostwriter, AND anyone else I forget with the crap that went down. I'm really sorry to anyone whom i missed.

* * *

Now I was even more worried about what I would say to Jessica; how was I supposed to attempt girl talk _knowing _that Edward was all but sitting right next to me? I sat in my usual seat, slamming my bag in aggravation.  
"Morning, Bella," Mike said from the seat next to me. I looked up to see an odd, almost resigned look on his face. "How was Port Angeles?"

"It was..." There was no honest way to sum it up. "Great," I finished lamely. "Jessica bought a really cute dress."

"Did she say anything about Monday night?" he asked, his eyes brightening. I smiled at the turn the conversation had taken.

"She said she had a really good time," I assured him.

"She did?" he asked eagerly.

"Most definitely." I said, nodding. "And she hasn't even had a chance to _really _talk to me about it, so I'll bet she had a better time then she let on. I'm sure I'll get details later." Mike smiled brilliantly. It was so easy to please Mike.  
Mr. Mason called the class to order then, asking up to turn in our papers. It seemed strange; impossible even, how the real world seemed to carry on without a hitch, even though another world was carrying on within it. Constantly my mind seemed to wander back to Edward, making it impossible to concentrate in either English or Government. I worried about how I was going to explain this to Jess, when I could barely understand it myself. I also wondered if Edward would actually be listening through the medium of Jessica's thoughts- how very inconvenient his little talent could be. You know, when it wasn't saving my life.

The fog had almost dissolved by the end of the second hour, but the day was still dark with low, oppressing clouds. I smiled up at the sky.  
Edward was right, of course. When I walked into Trig, Jessica was sitting in the back row, nearly bouncing off her seat in agitation. I reluctantly went to sit by her, trying to convince myself it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible.  
"Tell me everything!" she commanded before I was in the seat. A warning sign began to flash in mind's eye- I had to watch what I said, for his sake. I wouldn't want to slip and let out too much.

"What do you want to know?" I hedged.

"What happened last night?"

"He bought me dinner, and then he drove me home."

She glared at me, her expression stiff with skepticism. "How did you get home so fast?"

"He drives like a maniac. We where easily going 100 the whole way- I don't know how we didn't get pulled over." This didn't impressed her; Jessica probably didn't care about cars at all. The fact I did was my own dirty little secret, mind you.

"Was it like a date- did you tell him to meet you there?" Right to the point.

I hadn't thought of that. "No- I was very surprised to see him there."

"What aren't you telling me?" She whined, her lips puckered in disappointment at the absolutely honesty in my voice. I debated for a long moment, wondering if I should tell her something- small.

"Well," I started, "what happened was this: I went to this book store to look up some local history, you know, out of interest- my dad is friends with the elder of tribe down in La Push-"

"Oh yeah, we ran into some of them at the beach. The kids, I mean- nice guys. Fairly good looking, too." Jessica giggled.

"Yeah," I said, awkwardly, "so any how, I was walking back to the restaurant, and got lost. Some creepy guy started following me, and Edward just happened to drive by, and noticed me out by myself. I probably would have been mugged if he didn't show up." I whispered quickly; never mind that it was more then one guy, and I would have been much worse then mugged.

"That's so romantic!" Jess squealed. My ears ached in protest.

"So are you going out again?"

"He offered to drive me to Seattle on Saturday- does that count?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well, then, yes."

"Has he officially asked you out?" I'm sure my face was bright red before she even finished the sentence. I looked down at my books, unable to open my mouth, then nodded. She squealed quietly.

"W-o-w." She exaggerated the word into three syllables. "Edward Cullen."

"I know," I agreed. 'Wow' didn't even cover it.

"Wait!" Her hands flew up, palms towards me like she was stopping traffic. I knew I should have taken the break to bring up Mike; damnit. "Has he kissed you?"

"No," I mumbled.

She looked disappointed. I'm sure I did, too.

"Do you think Saturday...?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I really doubt it." The discontent in my voice was poorly disguised.

"Well, you never know," she shrugged, but it was clear she didn't really care. "Maybe he's just being a gentleman." I didn't say anything.

"So what did you talk about?" She pushed for more information in a whisper. Class had started by Mr. Varner wasn't paying close attention and we weren't the only ones still talking.

"I don't know, Jess, lots of stuff," I whispered back. "We talked about the English essay a little." A very, very little. I think he mentioned it in passing.

"Please, Bella," she bagged for the second time. "Give me some details."

"Well... okay, I've got one. You should have seen the waitress flirting with him- it was over the top. But he didn't pay attention to her at all." Let him make what he could of that.

"That's a good sign," she nodded. "Was she pretty?"

"Very- and probably nineteen or twenty."

"Even better. He must like you."

"I _think _so, but it's hard to tell. I hope so anyways, but he's always so cryptic." I threw that in for his benefit, sighing.

"I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him," she breathed.

"Why?" I was shocked, but she didn't understand my reaction.

"He's so... intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him." She made a face, probably remembering this morning or last night, when he'd turned the overwhelming force of his eyes on her.

"I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around him," I admitted.

"Oh well. He _is _unbelievably gorgeous." Jessica shrugged as if this excused any flaws. Which, in her books, it probably did.

"There's a lot more to him than that." I muttered, slightly defensively.

"Really? Like what?"

I wish I had let it go. Almost as much I was hoping he'd been kidding about listening in.

"I can't explain it right... but he's even more unbelievable _behind _the face." The vampire who wanted to be good- who ran around saving people's lives to he wouldn't be a monster... I stared towards the front of the room.

"Is that _possible?_" she giggled.

I ignored her, trying to look like I was paying attention. I didn't like how Jessica analyzed him, like he was just a piece of meat to ogle at.

"So you like him, then?" She wasn't about to give up.

"Yes," I said curtly.

"I mean, do you _really _like him? 'Cause dating someone, and really like them are totally different things," she urged. I attempted not to shoot her a dirty look- did I _look _like that kind of girl?

"Yes," I said again, blushing. I hoped that detail wouldn't register in her thoughts.

Jessica had enough of the one syllable answers. "How _much _do you like him?"

"Too much," I whispered back. "More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." I sighed, one blush bleeding into the next.

"_Excuse me, Mr Varner?" _Ms. Cope's voice came over the PA system.

"Yes?" he called back, surprised by the interruption- Ms. Cope rarely interrupted class.

"_Could you please send Isabella Swan down to the office? We have a call for her." _

"She's on her way." Mr. Varner said, while motioning for me to go.

"_Thank you." _She said, followed by the distinctive sound of the PA being hung up.

I slowly rose to my feet, gathering up my things, while everyone was watching me. Who was calling me at school? Was Charlie alright? Panic flooded my mind, so I hurried out the door, barely aware of the whispers which broke out as soon as I was out of the room.

The cold moisture clung to me, but I barely noticed. Something inside of me was telling me something was wrong, and I couldn't ignore it. I broke into a run, and burst into the office doors to see a concerned looking Ms. Cope.

"Line one, dear." she said, motioning to the phone on the counter. I picked up the receiver, and pressed the top right hand button.

"Hello?" My voice was shaky.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" A strong, husky males' voice asked.

"Yes, that's right. Who am I speaking with?" I asked, politely. A cold wind brushed on my back, but I barely registered- I was far to busy listening to the busy background of the man on the other end.

"I'm Dr. Miller, from St. Joseph's Hospital in Phoenix Arizona. I apologize for contacting you during school, but I'm afraid your mother insisted. Renee Reed is you mother, correct?"

"Yes, sir." I sat down in the plastic orange Chairs. There was a lot of movement around me, but I couldn't process it.

"I'm afraid that she's currently been admitted into our care. Due to legal reasons, we cannot admit her husband as the medical proxy, which leave a you. I know that this is a lot of place on your shoulders, but if you could please find a way here, as soon as possible, we need to speak." He sounded almost bored- obviously someone who had said this a million times. But to me, it was all new- and terrifying.

"Of course," I agreed. "I'll get on the first flight out, or something."

"We apologize for the inconvenience-"

"Don't." I cut the man off harshly. I didn't want to hear whatever long, overly practice apology he had. "Tell me- is John in custody?"

"He's currently being held at the police station as we speak."

"Good. Do not, under any circumstances, allow him in that room. I don't give a damn what my mother says." I stood back up, and hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Ms. Cope asked, as I stared angrily into the counter top. I said nothing, then grabbed the phone back.

"Do I hit 9-9 to dial out?"My voice was full of compounded rage.

"Y-yes." She nodded.

I quickly dialed 9-9, then the police station number. I expected some sort of long introduction, but someone actually answered the phone on the other end.

"Fork's Police Depart-"

"I need to speak to Charlie- it's his daughter, and it's an emergency."

"On sec- CHARLIE!" he yelled out. There was a lot of shuffling around, followed by static- then silence- then the phone was picked up again.

"-Bells?"

"Dad, it's Renee. She's in the hospital. I've got to go- I'll be back, I promise. I'm going to drive to Seattle, and take the next flight out." I said quickly. He was quite for a moment- processing the information. Luckily, in a crisis my dad was always a rock.

"Is she alright?" He assessed first.

"No." My voice was curt. Tears threatened to explode out. "Dad, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, Bells?" A cold hand rested on my shoulder, and I saw him from the corner of my eye. The cold breeze had been him entering to room before. Always watching, like a guardian angel.

"I need you to start processing that report. Whatever you have collected for it."

"I already did, Bella. A long time ago." His voice was sad. "Bella, are you alright?"

"No." That time I couldn't hold it back- the treas began to flow out.

"Bella, give me the phone." Edward's comforting voice said, while his genle hands pulled it from my grasp.

"Hello, Chief Swan? Yes, this is Edward Cullen- that's correct, Dr. Cullen's son." Edward was putting out all the stops to lure in Charlie with his voice.

"Yes, I've already spoken to Bella in depth about this- no, she won't change her mind, I've already tried. Not willing to wait, either." I sat down in the plastic chair, with Edward in front of me. His shoulder was holding the phone, his hands resting on my knees. Ms. Cope seemed to have left the room, or was sitting out of view.

"Well, it seems that the Hospital had made her Renee's proxy, so she's responsible for all medical decisions. Which means she needs to get there as soon as possible." He paused for a moment, nodding.

"No, I agree- she's in no shape to be driving. No, she wont wait- I'm practically forcing her to stay put right now-" which was a lie- I was still in shock that Edward was even in here, let alone that he was speaking to my father- and I wasn't putting up any fight right now.

"Well, sir, if you'll allow it, I'd like to drive Bella to Seattle. Yes sir, I have a perfect driving record- feel free to look it up. No, I agree. Yes, of course I will. Do you have a pen? I'd like to give you my cell phone number. You do? Good. It's 360-555- 8765. Got that? Excellent. Right. I'll make sure she calls you regularly. Don't worry, sir- I'll watch over her." He stood up, and hung up the phone.

"Edward?" I suddenly said, shocked.

"Ms. Cope, Bella and I will need to be excused for an emergency- I hope you'll forgive the late notice."

"Of- of course, Edward. Would you like to notify your father?"

"If you wish to call him, feel free- I'm going to do the same myself." Edward grabbed my arm, and lead the way out the building. I had no idea what was going on, as he pulled a cell from his pocket, and turned it on.

"What's going on?" I muttered.

"I'm driving." He said, simply, without looking at me. With the touch of three buttons, he had the phone up to his ear. He spoke so fast, I could barely understand what he was saying, but got the main idea of it-

My mom was hurt, and he was taking me to go see her.  
Beside's that, I had no idea.  
We stopped beside his car for a moment, looking across the roof at each other. I smiled weakly. "Thank you, Edward."

"Everyone has baggage, right?" he quoted. "Get in." I quickly obeyed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**BETA: **Moonlite **NOT BETAD  
Synopses: **A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **Seventeen  
**Chapter Title:** Journey  
**Warning:** Includes mention of violence, and rape. **Serious violence is explained in this chapter. The area will be marked by — and ended with ----.  
Author's Note:** So, once again, I'm waiting for the betaed version, which isn't here yet, due to personal reasons and we will not interfere with this. HOWEVER, I do feel that you have all waited super long, and I'm sorry, so I'm posting the version which has not yet been betaed  
**Special Thanks:** april nichole, Drama Kagome, Ghostwriter, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, dolphingirl79, FRK921x16, mya croft, Nekokitten1123, CassyCatastrophe, Romance4ever, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, required, divine divinity, sicklittlesuicide, chloehudgens, Stephenie-Meyer-Addicted, switzerland10105, rerose1975, Koori Youkai Hime, shaid, Crystallized Hope, Gothic Saku-chan, TheKimikoGirl, Bella_Marie, RoryAceHayden147, starr33, Dalakh, twilight wolves, HerLadyship, inuyasha fanatic, DancinBlondeGurl, colorguard-girl, Offically Dazzled, deedob, Feenrai, , xoxoTayTayxoxox4, A is for Angel, .Lie, ty101, notebk24x3, AJ Edwins, marybk(long reviews are great!), and ButterbeerO.o.

* * *

Edward reversed the car without looking; not that he needed to. I was busy taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Edward picked up his phone before it rang; allowing him to answer it half way threw the first ring. With most people I would have been nervous driving with while they talked on a phone, but I trusted him. He wedged the cell between his ear and shoulder, allowing him to shift. "Alice? Good. What's it saying? 2:15 pm? That doesn't give me a lot of time- when's the next? 5:45? Well, I guess I'm going to have to hope to make it. Thank you." He hung up, and tossed the phone into the back seat.  
"It'll be alright, Bella. Just relax." Edward promised. I couldn't sum up the strength to look at him though- I was too busy staring out the window. "I promise."

"I know." I said, my voice low. He didn't push the matter, instead allowed me to think.  
It didn't take long for my shock to form into vivid anger. I clenched my fists almost tight enough to draw blood. John Reed was the kind of person who broke everything they touched- on purpose. Like the child that threw his toys. For the months I'd been in Fork, I was busying myself in order to keep my mind distracted. Now all those built up, dark and powerful memories where flooding back like poison. And with them, came an unsettling nausea. I was cold too, and shaking. My throat burned as specific thoughts. "Damnit." I hissed to myself. Edward must have thoughts I was insane.

"What?" Edward asked, his eyes shooting towards me in concern.

"Pull over. Now." He didn't hesitate. Luckily, we were on the outskirts of the town, so no traffic. I pushed my door opened, and stumbled just behind the tree line. My whole stomach was clenched.

"Bella?" Edward asked, appearing beside me.

"You don't want to see this." I murmured, right before I dry heaved. Edward caught my falling hair, and held it back. If I wasn't so shaken, I would have probably been embarrassed.

"I'm not leaving you." His voice made it clear there was no room for argument. I vomited again.

"I'm sorry." I chocked out, the acid burning my throat and noise.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Edward's voice was soft, and caring. He rubbed my back lightly, as I proceeded to puke three more times. "It's called shock- you're finally going into it."

I attempted to say 'am not' but was cut off by the burning liquid escaping my lips. Gross.  
He wasn't kidding when he said he's normally right.

When I felt brave enough to open my mouth again, I weakly asked for the bottle of water in my bag. He grabbed it and returned in seconds. I poured the water over my hands, and then cupped my right. I filled it with water, and washed my face. I quickly drank the rest down.  
Then screamed. Everything bottled seemed to just explode within me. I crushed the bottle in my hand as I screamed, and then threw it deep into the woods.  
"That will never decompose in there, you know." Edward said, with a small smirk on his face. Slowly I turned around to face him- and my expression knocked the smirk right off.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch." I said, my voice was extremely husky with anger. Edward's eyes got this strange look, like- like a weird mix between anger, and sadness. I turned away from him, not wanting to see that look on his face- nor, did I want him to see this side of me. With another howl of rage, I tried to punch a nearby tree- but his hand wrapped around my wrist, sending me off balance from the sudden stop.

"No you're not." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and led me back to the car. I didn't struggle. "Killing doesn't help- trust me. All it does, is break away the parts of decency that you have. Every time you kill, you feel it- even if it is a just cause." Edward was struggling to keep his tone neutral. I dropped the subject, and retained my rage again- now wasn't the time for this. Right now, I had to deal with the situation at hand, and then I could react.

"How fast do you think you can make it to Seattle?" I asked, once we where both seating in the car. Edward pulled onto the road, and accelerated. As he did, a strong wave of confidence seemed to swell in my chest. I inhaled deeply, allowing it to consume me.

"Well, on average, it takes people about four hours, sometimes five if traffic is bad. If everything goes according to plan, I should be able to do it two hours. Hopefully. That's assuming that we don't run into any cops, traffic blockades, or traffic in general for that matter." Four hours was impressive enough- but two? With his driving, I wouldn't be surprised. I looked at the clock- it was about eleven. Make it there by about 1-1:30, get tickets, and go through security, around 2:00. That would give us fifteen minutes to find out gate and board- we were pushing it.

"We will need a car when we land- I think there's a rental place in the airport."

"Alice is calling ahead to book us a car." Edward's eyes narrowed slightly, and then he smiled. "Yellow, I believe."

"You can still hear her thoughts from here?" I asked, amazed.

"I'm most in tune with her and Carlisle. Most of her vision's I can watch with her, as long as I'm somewhat close. Right now I can feel her fading though." Edward smiled slightly.

"If we make the 2:15 flight then we'll be landing around five- the sun will still be out." I warned, suddenly uncomfortable. I had just assumed that he was coming the whole way with me, but now I realized that he promised nothing more than to drive me to the airport. "But if you're not coming, then that's not really a problem..."

"Bella, I'm lot allowing you to walk into the belly of beast alone." He rolled his eyes while he said this, as if it was obvious. I smiled slightly to myself- at least he would be with me.

"The car has a lot of tint- Alice has told them that I suffer from 'sun sensitivity'." Edward smiled slightly, as if this assumed him, "Once she assured them that price was of no concern, they picked a nice one. How far does your mother live from the airport?"

"Assuming we land in the Sky Harbor airport, it's about twenty minutes and we can get there by the SR-51 freeway east. But, she's as St. Joe's hospital."

"And how do we get there?" Edward asked, while merging east onto the large portion of the 101.

"It's like 15 minutes away; I'll give you directions when we get there." He simply nodded. "Or I could just drive."

"Ha. Nice try."

Easily going 120 (**AN:**that's about 190 Km/h for everyone who isn't American), he pulled all the way to the far left, surpassing all of the other cars on the road. I fidgeted awkwardly with my shirt hem- it was coming out. Edward 'focused' on driving, or at least, was pretending too while he scanned the thoughts around us for any sign of a cop. We passed by Port Angeles- it had only been about fifteen minutes.  
For the most part, my mind had simply gone blank. It was easier to deal with the situation at hand, and then it was to process what had happened in the past. Always going east, we passed by the small town of Port Hadlock- the 101 interstate had ended just before it, now we were on WA-104 freeway. Then we passed Port Ludlow. More memories seemed to present themselves, but would only last a second before I shot them out. It's hard to run when your past is catching up to you. About an hour had passed.  
Edward seemed to have different thoughts on the matter. After that hour of silence, he finally asked the question I had been dreading from day one. Day one being the first day I came to Forks- and that was: "Bella, what happened?" My heart almost exploded in my chest, part of me wondering if he could read my thoughts. I swallowed the paranoia, and became very still.

"A lot of things." I responded, after a long and painfully quite moment.

"You can't keep this locked up inside of you forever- it's going to end up coming out one way or another- you might as well be in control when it happens."

-----

"Surely you can figure it out." I stammered. "You saw me in that hospital room."

Edward's eyes clamped shut at the memory, but re-opened a second later. His expression was pained, like someone had physically wounded him.

"I know the effects of whatever happened. I saw the X-Rays, read the medical reports. But that only gives me half the story- I want the other half- your half." We merged onto freeway WA-3.

"I don't even know where to begin." I said, honestly. Next thing I knew, I was rambling. "So much happened in such a short time, that I don't even really know how it all happened. One day things where normal, next they whole world was burning around me in an uncontrollable blaze." A swell of pain was burning my chest, but I ignored it. I just allowed the non-sense to ramble further from my mouth.  
"You stay close to the blaze, because you know it. You begin to be able to predict its movements. But it still burns you, still hurts you. Each time, a little worse than before. It's like being the frog in the boiling water- turn the heat up slowly, and it won't run away." I could hear the anger growing louder and louder in my voice.  
"By the time I fully grasped the seriousness of the situation, it was too late. I was in too deep. There's this- thing- in society, which states that if you don't report an incident just after it happens, then you're guilty of something. You're seen as hiding something- which you are, you just don't want to admit it, because what you're hiding- is yourself. At first, figuratively, then- literally; you where long selves, cover-up galore, hoddies, long hair, and then you withdraw yourself from people. But like I said- you don't notice it until it's too late.  
"If it's a repeating incidence, then people want to know why you didn't report it 'before' or why you didn't tell someone what was happening- which means you have explain it. Normally you have to tell the story over, and over again. Like a bad dream you can't escape because- not only did it happen once, but now you have relive it- in front of people. All you want to do is forget it, but you can't.  
"So, brilliantly, you decide that you're just not going to say anything. One day, you'll be old enough that you can just walk away without this person hurting you anymore. But, like I said, each time it gets worse. You make excuses for the person at first, like 'it's just the alcohol, if he would only quit drinking!' or 'he's angry about his work, not you...' and so on and so forth, until you learn to hate them. Then you make excuses not to say anything, like 'it would break my mother's heart if she knew' or 'they'll send you away, like it's your fault, if you report it'." I laughed a humorless laugh. "And you try to protect other people from it. Hide it, so they don't worry. Take the fight, the hit, the abuse- so they don't have to.  
"Then you realize that the person you're trying to protect from knowing, already knows, and hasn't done a damn this about it. Why? Because they're afraid too. You realize that this is way more than just that fight, that day, it's a fight for your whole damn life. And the only way to win, in your mind, is to give in.  
"Next thing you know you believe all the shit he says, and you believe all those 'battered woman' commonalities, like 'if I tell anyone, he'll kill me' and 'he really does love me'. And even though the truth is that once you're out, they can't hurt you anymore, because they're only one person, they can hurt people you love, because they won't leave. And even though you're really angry at that person for not doing anything, you have to put that aside, because you have to save them. But I was selfish, and I left. Even though I knew, I knew, this was going to happen, I left. And I was right; he just went after her." My voice cracked at the end. How had I let it get this far?  
"When I left, I left the state because he's a cop. He had his fingers in a lot of pies in Arizona- not just Phoenix. I'm sure a lot of my fear was just paranoia, but it didn't matter. Coming to Forks is the best thing I've ever done with my life. And just as I was really settling in- he breaks everything again, and I have to go back. I have to do for her, what she could never do for me- save me." I didn't realize I was crying until the wet patch on my leg had soaked threw.  
It was a long moment before Edward said anything. He was staring out the windshield, eyes wide, jaw clamped, white knuckles around the wheel and the gear shifter. "What finally made you leave?" He finally asked, moments later, the strain extremely evident in his voice.

I remained silent- Dr. Cullen had guessed, but no one else knew. Charlie might have guessed, but I never actually told him. "You can trust me, you know." He said, quoting me.

"I know. It's- it's hard. To talk about."

"I have time." I looked out the side window- we where now on the WA-3 coming up to Sliverdale- at this rate, we'd be in Tacoma in 15 minutes. I glanced over at the speedometer: 140 (220). We were weaving in and out of traffic like it didn't exist.

Edward must have realized that his anger would only upset me- driving gave him something to funnel it into... and he said he had a problem with his temper- it seemed pretty under control to me.  
"I used to be involved with the technical theater program at my school; at lot of long hours in the theater at the school- it gave me an excuse to stay late. One day the rehearsal was canceled, and I was exhausted, so I just went home. I parked the car on the road, because I thought John was still at work- his car was in the garage- and Renee leaves first on Wednesday, so we parked behind him. I also went through the back door, because I forgot my key, and that's always unlocked.  
"I'm pretty light on my feet, so I didn't make any noise going upstairs. And sadly all of this was seen as me 'sneaking up' on John, trying to bust him.  
"In the set up of my old house, I'd walk past Renee and John's room to mine. Because he didn't hear me coming, he didn't close the door or anything, so as I walked by I saw him in bed with some random chick. I paused, shocked- long enough for him to register my presents. He was furious. I ran to my room, and closed the door, panicking." I stopped, my heart pounding. Before I could chicken out, once again, I pressed myself forward. Edward dissevered to know the truth, if anyone did- after all, he'd told me his deepest, darkest secret.  
"The random chick left, and John burst into my room, furious. He was screaming about how I had no right to invade in affairs. I apologized, contentiously, telling him I didn't mean to. And- he took things to a completely different level." My whole body was shaking- I didn't want to talk about this- I didn't want to think about this. My fists made tight balls, and my breathing was ragged.  
"His rage was- unbelievable. And like a coward- I didn't fight back. With a final blow to my stomach, I collapsed on the ground, unable to get back up. Normally when I can't get back up, he just leaves. But not this time- no, he decided that he was going to teach me a lesson in respect." My voice was shaking, as tears rolled down my cheeks, but I pushed myself forward.  
"He- he climbed on top of me, sitting on my legs. I tried to fight back, finally, but it's didn't work. My body was far to weaken- everything was screaming in agony. He pulled the knife off my dresser- a Swiss army knife- and cut the button off my dress shirt- I went to a uniformed school. And- and then my bra. And- he- he touched me." I heard Edward gasp ever so slightly, but he quickly regained his composer.  
"I tried to scream for help, but he- he wrapped his hand around my throat, and squeezed." My fingers traced the skin on my neck- the red marks that Dr. Cullen had given me calamine lotion for. "He told me if I didn't shut up, he'd kill Renee. So I stopped. He rolled back and forth on me, talking about how- how _pretty _his little _Izzy _was. He put the knife up my kilt, and cut my underwear off. Holding my hands in one hand, he used the other to- to free himself. And- he- he forced his way- inside of me.  
"I stopped fighting, stopped moving, stopped crying, stopped everything. I just stared at my ceiling until he was done. He tried to get me to fight- said it- it turn him _on._ But I couldn't- even if I wanted to, I couldn't. He just sucked the life out of me." My whole body was covered in Goosebumps. My hands reached up to hug myself. I just wanted to disappear. I felt so dirty, so used. How could Edward possibly stand being around me? My stomach twisted and turned inside of me, as I attempted to regain myself.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I- I had no idea that he- he hurt you- like that." Edward was trying to sound calm, but his real emotions where pouring through. He couldn't bring himself to say _rape. _I shuttered at the word; I guess I couldn't either. It was easy to tell that he was angry and disgusted, but at John- he felt ample empathy for me. He didn't see me as the dirty, nothing girl I saw myself as. It gave me hope. Weakly, I continued.

"When he was done," When I went back into the memory, it was like I was trapped is a twisted, cold part of my history, unable to back out until the story ended, "he just got up, and walked away. I had been on my period- and I was lying in my own blood. I laid there for about an hour before I could registrar anything and move. Nothing was coherent. All I could think about, with feeling like I was literally dying, was this strange stain on my ceiling.  
"When I regained enough of myself to get up, a switch in head flipped. I knew I had to get out of there- I was lucky this time, I had survived. I grabbed some clothing, and showered. I don't know how long I was in the shower- I don't remember it really. When I was done, I got dressed in shorts and t-shirt. I packed my duffle bag with everything I needed.  
"By that time, Renee was home. I took stain cleaner to my floor, lifting the blood, and then closed the door. I walked downstairs, like everything was normal, and grabbed a banana from the counter. Renee asked me where I was going- I told her the gym; rehearsal had been canceled, I took a nap and showered, and now I was going to go work out. John was asleep on the couch. She told me not to be out too late, and I left.  
"When I had reached the outer rim of the city, it was starting to sink in. I got gas, a coffee, and a power bar- all of which I never touched. As I drove past the gym, I gunned it - and never looked back." The whole thing had been one of those moments I couldn't explain- like when I first confronted Edward in the parking lot- and Lauren in the cafeteria. But once I started, I couldn't stop. When it was over, I felt- lighter.  
I don't know how else to explain it. It was like a physical weight had been removed from my shoulder.

"If I _ever _see this man, alone- I am going to put him through more _pain _then he thinks' is possible." Edward's eye seemed to twitch. "I promise you, Bella- he is never, _ever, _going to hurt you again if I have anything to say about it."

"Please don't get angry." I whispered, suddenly intimidated, as if reality simply reappeared. Edward was absolutely furious- I was pretty she he was intending the wheel with his iron grasp.

"I'm trying very, _very _hard to keep my cool." He assured me. "I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you." A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he said this.

"Making him hurt won't solve anything. A little over an hour ago, you told me that killing doesn't help." A very faint, little smile twitched on his lips, but vanished a moment later.

"Did we just pass Tacoma?" I asked shocked, realizing that we were suddenly approaching Seattle.

------

"Yes. We're only about twenty minutes away, if things keep up. We'll take the WA- 16, which we're still on, to the WA-99 into Seattle." I simply nodded, not knowing what to say. I felt- strange. It felt good to get that off my chest, it was nice knowing that someone else knew, and that they were just as angry as I was- that it wasn't just all in my head. But it was also awkward; someone else knew, after all and now it was like part of me was just standing naked in front of him.  
Edward turned the radio on, to cover up the silence. More, by Tyrone Wells came on- one of my favorite songs, and without thinking, I began to sing along.

"'Sometimes I get so tried... Just trying to find a place to lay my head... I look up to the sky... I feel the warmest light comfort me. I've seen the great heights, reminding me that I'm alive, I don't want to die. I don't wanna waste another day or night. I know there's something more, then what we're living for-'" I stopped dead, and blushed, remembering I wasn't alone in the car.

"Why did you stop?" Edward looked disgruntled by this. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thanks." My whole face was bright red.

"Singing is therapeutic. It can help us loose ourselves for the moment." He fiddled around with the controls, going through CD's that where in the six-disk changer, and finally stopped. Then, he started going through the tracks on the CD, until he reached number eleven.

"Do you know this one?"

_Doesn't look, doesn't see, opens up for no body. She's figures out, figures out..._

"No," I said, honestly. _Narrow line, she can't decide. Everything's short of suicide. Never hurts, nearly works_

"It's Little House by the Fray." He explained

_Something is scratching its way out|  
Something you want to forget about  
No one expects you to get up  
All on your own with no one around_

"It's kind of sad." I mumbled; it seemed to echo my life.

_A part of you that'll never show. You're the only one that'll ever know. Take it back when it all began  
Take your time, would you understand  
What it's all about  
What it's all about_

Edward smiled, sadly. "It reminds me of you. I've always known that there was- something more then what I knew."_  
Something is scratching its way out  
Something you want to forget about  
No one expects you to get up  
All on your own with no one around_  
"Look, I'm glad you told me the truth. It took a lot of guts. And- I just want you to know that, you don't have to do this on your own anymore." Edward looked towards me, his honey eyes echoing a soft, sadness.

"Thank you." I chocked out, attempting not to cry. "That means a lot to me."  
Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Only moments later I saw the large sign proclaiming out entrance into Seattle. My stomach tensed up, and my mind raced a little. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and pushed the emotion back.

Edward parked in the underground parking, even though it was still raining. "Alice has to come pick the car up, and it might be sunny." He explained. I simply nodded.

We each got out, and looked at each other across the car. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Edward walked around to the trunk, and opened it. "Give me your coat."

"What- why?" It was cold out…

"Because you're not going to need it in Arizona." Reluctantly I took it off, and handed it to Edward. It was freezing out, more so then I previously noticed. Edward tucked the coat into a corner, and put his own next to it. Then, he grabbed a long sleeved hoddie, made of a thin material, and handed it to me.

"I don't understand." I said simply.

"You wear it here, because it's cold. When we get to Arizona, I'll put it on to cover my skin." He explained simply, and then grabbed a pair of sunglasses from a box in the back.

"Oh, of course." I pulled the light blue sweater over my head, and wrapped my arms around myself. It was clearly too large for me, but the smell was amazing. I smiled to myself, while breathing in it.

"Let's go- we don't have a lot of time." He rushed towards the terminal, and I followed quickly behind.

The building was full of people who were pushing and pull their way through. Not to mention endless amounts of screaming children. Edward took my hand, and pulled me through the crowd with ease. Everything was flashing by like a blur, but I went with it.  
When we finally made it up to the receptionist, it was 1:45- only 30 minutes- they were probably doing boarding calls right now.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She greeted kindly.

"I have two online tickets booked- the confirmation number is X2234Y4." Edward recalled perfectly from memory. Show off.

"As, yes- Mr. Cullen, we've been expecting you. Now, everything has been paid for, and you'll be sitting in the back, with no one else beside the two of you in the row, so you'll be able to close the shutters, and not worry about the sunlight. Your mother explained the whole thing about your skin sensitivity on the phone." She smiled kindly at Edward.

"Yes, it's rather sever." Edward smiled warmly back at the woman. "I'm so appreciative for everything you've done for us today." I watched as coherency completely left her mind, and she attempted to form a sentence.

"Right- so-"She cleared her throat and printed off the tickets. "Here you go. Do you have any bag to check?"

"Bella?" I opened my empty hands- I had grabbed my wallet out of my bag as we got out the car, and simply left it in the back seat. "No, nothing to check. Thank you, though."

"No- no problem." She smiled, while blushing. I rolled my eyes, and shifted uncomfortably. "Right, so that's everything. You can go. Enjoy your flight!" She yelled after us, but Edward was already dragging me to security.

Edward flashed something at a security guard, and suddenly we were escorted to the front of the line, and pushed through. "Thank you." Edward said as we walked through.

"Enjoy your flight, sir." The guard waved goodbye, and walked away.

It was the fastest I'd ever gone through security.

Edward was taking extremely long steps, and was virtually dragging me behind him. I tripped several times, but regained my footing before I feel over. He walked over to the gate, where a long line had formed, and went right to the desk where the woman was checking the tickets. Edward handed them to her, and she smiled.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen." Once again we surpassed the line, and where shown the whole way to the back of the plane, and seated. Edward closed the blinds on either side of the Isle, and sat in the window seat. I passed him the sweater- just in case. The plane was surprisingly warm- for now, anyways.

"Is there _anything _I can get you Mr. Cullen?" The flight attendant asked. She smiled warmly, and seemed to pop her hip to the right.

"Would you like anything, Bella?" Edward asked, looking to me. I blinked, surprised- don't they normally come down the aisle during the flight?

"Um- a bottle of water would be nice?" I said- once again it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Just a bottle of water would be lovely, thank you." He smiled warmly at her.

"Of course, sir. I'll get that for you." She returned a moment later with the bottle of water, and vanished for her pre-checks.

"How did you get us through security and such so fast?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"When you donate a lot of money, you can pretty well get anything you want." Edward smiled sneakily. I just shook my head, and leaned back into the seat. Rich families get everything. My heart was going a mile a minute- not out of fear for the flight, but of fear for what I was walking into.

At 2:15 on the dot, the plane lifted off the tarmac. I attempted not to throw up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Twisted Twilight

**Author:** Midnight

**BETA: **Moonlite

**Synopses: **A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **Eighteen

**Chapter Title:** Into The Fire

**Warning:** Includes mention of violence, and rape. **Serious violence is explained in this chapter. The area will be marked by — and ended with ----.**

**Author's Note: **first id like 2 apologize for the lull; its been a positively detrimental three weeks, and no- I don't want to talk about it. Im hoping that things will calm down in the next little bit, but I cant be sure. Right now ive caught some damn flu that's got me stuck in bed, so im pretty useless. I wrote this awhile ago but I never finished it. However, I am posting this **UNEDITED** AND **IMCOMPLETE **chapter, because I believe I owe you all something. I don't know if I'll even keep it like this, but at least its something. Please review, and let me know what you think of it anyways, because I can still change it. Anyways, hope your all having a fun winter.

**Special Thanks:** Ghostwriter**, **PyroWhore, april nichole, luna72069, Romance4ever, Dalakh, FRK921, Feenrai, abby-xx, Nekokitten1123, switzerland10105, Gothic Saku-chan, Drama Kagome, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, divine divinity, AJ Edwins, sailor alpha tomboy, , HerLadyship, putz, Offically Dazzled, Sprig, Americasweetie, ButterbeerO.o, Rosie99, DancinBlondeGurl, A is for Angel, Koori Youkai Himev, Mahallyen, Ashley123652, M1nk, Julia, RoryAceHayden147, twilight wolves

****

I could feel the thrusters as the plane began to land. Edward and I had both been completely silent for the whole flight. I don't even really know if the flight attendant had come by, as I was just off in my own little world for so long. We bounced on the air strip three times, and then came to a smooth roll.  
"Are you ready?" Edward asked, his voice sounded breathless. The plane connected to the tunnel, and people began to stand as the flight attendant's voice came over the PA.

"Yes." I stood up, and walked into the aisle. Edward was right on my heels. I glanced to make sure he had the sweater and sun glasses on, straightened out my shoulders, and marched down the length of the plane.  
Everything seemed like a blur. I was careful to only let myself think about practical and immediate things. As we walked into the terminal, Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. I paused and look at him questioningly.

"Are you sure you're alright- you seem a little off."

"Whether or not I'm alright doesn't really matter right now. What matters is that I get to the hospital and see my mother." I explained in a neutral tone. Edward's honey eyes seemed to pierce into mine, as he was clearly trying to read my mind once again. A chill ran down my spine from the intensity. For that split second, it was like no one else was around. I would have looked away, but I was unable to.  
Suddenly he looked away, and removed his hand. "Where's the car rental place?" He asked me, bluntly.

"It's on the second underground level. Follow me." We took a nearby escalator down, and then another one. Edward followed silently, even though my speed was clearly upsetting him. Thousands of people push through and around us, like millions of little blobs. Each one just another blur to me, yet each one just as complex as me- with memories, jobs, classes, family, friends, and what have you. But as much as they seemed similar to me, it was now that I realized how different I was from every one of them.  
Perhaps I've always just different. Perhaps I was born for more than this. For some reasons, since I'd met Edward, I'd felt like I was supposed to be part of his world. No wonder I worried him; I was unable to get along with my own kind. There was something clearly unnatural about me.

I tripped on the escalator downward, but Edward caught me with ease. "Careful," he warned, lightly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. The blood was pounding through my head, and thousands of muddled thoughts where brewing under the chaos. I attempted to walk with confidence, even though my mind was screaming in fear. It's one thing to walk into a trap, it's another to know you're walking into a trap, and do it anyways.

Edward pulled his phone from his pocket on the first ring. He pulled on my arm, and led me over to the side of the hallway. "Alice?" His expression changed from confusion, to surprise. "Right, don't worry about it. I'll look after it."

"There's the car place," I said, pointing over to double doors which lead into a small office.

"Uh- right- the car. Let's go," he said, and took my hand. Electric currents seemed to ring through my whole body, burning yet comforting. A powerful blush wanted to creep up my cheeks, so I looked away before it could. Edward held the door open for me, and we made our way into the small office.

"Welcome to PA Rentals," the man behind the desk greeted, warmly. He was middle aged, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a warm tanned skin tone. He smiled kindly at us as we approached.

"Thank you," Edward said. "We have a car waiting by; the last name is Hudson."

"Of course, one moment please," he said, and began to flip through the papers on the desk. Suddenly the color from his face drained a little bit, and he looked up at us in shock. I would assume that our age caused the double take. "I'm afraid I'll need to photocopy your driver's licenses- standard procedure."

"Of course," Edward pulled one from his wallet, and I caught the name as it flashed by; Hudson, Riker. I reached into my own wallet, and went to hand it over. Edward caught my wrist, before the man noticed, and glanced down. He attempted to hide the surprised expression on his face, and let go.

"And here's mine- just encase I drive." I smiled warmly, and handed it to him.

"Of course, Ms-" he looked down at the Arizona license, "Alexander."

"Thank you, sir."  
He disappeared into a back room, and closed the door.

"Where the hell did you get a fake ID?" Edward asked, bluntly.

"I've got connections." I muttered, and looked away. "Besides, I could ask you the same thing."

"Fake's get necessary after awhile; people get suspicious when you don't age." He whispered his tone somewhat sad. "How do you know you've got a good fake? What if he swipes it and finds out you're not Jessie Alexander?"

"The guy was a professional, trust me." I whispered, harshly, "I'm not as inexperienced in the world as people from Forks, Edward- I thought you were starting to get that."

"Why did you need a fake?" he asked me. His tone sounded hurt, like I'd personally offended him by not telling him.

"Later," I promised, seeing the handle shake.

"Are you really Edward Cullen?" I asked, softly. It suddenly hit me that he may not be, and I'd have no way of nothing. All of his ID's would be fakes, of course, good ones, but still fakes. I didn't know how I'd feel if he wasn't; deceived? Hurt? Or, would I be completely fine with it?

"Yes," he muttered back. I opened my mouth to say something, but the door opened, and the man returned with a few papers and a set of car keys.

"Alright, everything is in order here. I just need a couple signatures, and your credit card." Edward pulled out his wallet again, and handed him a black card with the name _Riker S Hudson_ on it.

We both singed several things, then where lead out into the parking lot. I had to stop myself from drooling when we were introduced to the 911 turbo, Porsche, part of the 997 series. The car was yellow, sparkling clean, with clearly illegal tint. "Now ma'am, this isn't your average standard car-"

"All wheel drive for better handling, reaches top speeds of 193 mp/h(310 km/h), makes 0 to 60 in 3.2 seconds- mind you, that's just what Porsche will admit to; any true car lover knows that they tend to down play their cars capabilities'. It has a 3.6L twin-turbo engine, and carries a clutch based system for control of torque to the front wheels, regardless of wheel slip; which also helps the control of over and under steering. I could go on, but I think I've proved my point," I finished coolly.

The man said nothing, but handed Edward the car keys. I sat myself down in the passenger's seat, chuckling to myself. Edward shock the man's hand one last time, and joined me in the car. "I'm impressed," he admitted, and kicked the car to life. It purred beautifully, causing a smile to form on my face.

"I like cars." Edward chuckled, and pulled out of the building, "We want the 24th street/ downtown exit. Then turn right onto Sky Harbor Blvd, and go straight on I- 10W. Then we take the 7th street north exit ramp, and turn right onto Thomas Road. St. Joe's will be on our right."

"Got it." Something told me I wasn't going to have to repeat myself- Edward had a memory like steal trap. It was beautiful out- warm, sunny, and zero dampness in the air. The tinted windows didn't allow any sunlight through, allowing Edward to be perfectly perfected from the sun- whatever the problem with it was.  
When we pulled into the parking garage, another wave of nausea coated my stomach, but I forced it down. I was doing everything within my power not to think; thinking would lead to bad place, and I wasn't ready for it.  
We parked on the second highest level, in the center. Edward and I made eye contact for the briefest second, but I looked away. This eyes where a darkening golden-honey color, and held way too much power over me- right now I needed my wits about me. With a final deep breath, we each pulled ourselves from the car, and marched over to the elevators. Edward hit the 1 and we began going downing towards the ground. Thankfully the first level was connected to the building, so we could just walk right into the hospital.

Doctors and nurses walked around conversing with one another, janitors cleaned up dropped garbage, and dusted plans, while secretaries answered ringing phones. The place smelt like a mixture of sanitizer, and that strange 'hospital' scent that no matter what you do, you can't get rid of- or explain.  
In a daze I walked towards the first desk I saw, Edward one step behind me. I took a final deep breath, and stepped up to the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the young woman asked from behind the counter. She was wearing pink scrubs with Dora the explorer on them, making me wonder if we were near the NICU.

"Hi, I'm here to see my mother- Renee Reed," I explained slowly. My voice was surprisingly stable, giving me a little extra courage. "I'm her medical proxy, Isabella Swan."

"Give me a minute to look her up," the woman began typing into the computer, and clicking wildly with her mouse. I shifted uncomfortably, but Edward placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I inhaled deeply, and stopped moving, so he dropped his hand. "Right, here we are. Renee Reed, seventh floor, room 7-234."

"Thank you for your help," I muttered, and walked away. The elevators' seemed terribly small as we pushed in with five other people. Somehow Edward seemed to have tons of room, as people just seemed too naturally keep away from him. I made a mental note to take the stairs down- he must have been terribly uncomfortable.

Once we walked out, I shaking a little. We were in ICU. That son-of-a-bitch put my mother in the ICU. I shock harder as rage flared up into my mind again. I attempted to swallow it, but it didn't seem to work. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder once again, and pushed me forward. Somehow he magically knew where room 234 was, and stopped outside the door.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked, concerned. "We can sit on here for a bit- maybe wait for the doctor to come by and brief you, so you know what you're walking into?" Edward's eyes flickered to the room; could he hear her thoughts, or where they silent to? If they were silent, was that because she was like me, or because she was so far gone? My stomach flipped, and I fought to ignore it.

"No, no- I need to see her. I need to do this." I walked through the open door, and looked around. It was a semi-private room, but the other bed was empty. The walls where a soft purple, and the room was dead silent except the stubble sound of the heart monitor. My mother was lying perfectly still, with bandages everywhere. A mask covered her mouth- she had been intebated. IV's strung all around went into both wrists. I walked towards her slowly to look at her face- swollen, purple, the nose bandaged as it had clearly been broken, and a gash along the top of her forehead. I jumped slightly at a scratching noise, and turned around- it was only Edward removing the chart form the foot of her bed.

"Well?" I asked, weakly.

"It's not good- but it could be worse. She might need surgery, I think- looks like her one Kidney is messed up-"

"How messed up?"

"It's in rough shape, by the looks of this- she might need a transplant." My knees gave out, and I collapsed the floor. Edward was next to me in seconds, and he pulled me close. I wasn't crying, and I was barely even shaking- my whole body was going rigid. I was so angry; I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted John dead, so very, _very _badly. I wanted to strangle him, punch him, shoot him- I wanted to make him hurt for everything he did to her. Yet nothing I could do would ever make up for this.

"Bella, it's not worth it," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Thought you couldn't read my mind?" I asked, my voice was ice cold- like I was a different person. I felt like I was at a cross roads in my life, changing beyond repair. Something inside of me was breaking- or hardening- I couldn't tell.

"Look on your face is plain as day," he explained, bluntly. "Killing him won't solve anything. Besides, the personal psychological effects are devastating. It's not worth being a monster to kill a monster."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Edward. If you're right, and she needs a transplant, she's going to die."

"What are you talking about?" Edward leaned away from me, and looked confused. "Transplants are done every day, successfully, and with you here-"

"My mother was born with her kidneys all messed up, and she'd been having surgery's her whole life. I don't really know the full extent of the damage, but they'd never give a transplant to someone who's had endless medical problems, particularly a kidney transplant to someone with kidney problems! And I'm not compatible- we've been checked before because they thought she'd need one- I've got too much Charlie in me," I said the last part with less bitterness then I ever had before in my life. Somehow 'too much Charlie in me' had been the ban of my existence for years; it had been the reason for my dull brown eyes, for my pale skin, and un-coordination, but after living with him for a while, I knew it also gave me my strength, my intelligence, and quite a few of my personality traits. I didn't want to think of it as a negative anymore, yet it was staring me in the face.

"Don't worry," Edward pulled me closer again, "we don't know for sure if she will. We'll have to wait and see what the doctor says. Let's just sit and wait. Besides, lots of people live with one kidney," I nodded, and Edward helped me to my feet. We both knew he past comment was pointless; she'd die if she lost one because of how bad they where messed up. I sat on the edge of her bed, and he leaned against a far wall. Neither of us spoke, and there was only the sound soft sound of the heart monitor echoing around the room. I could barely recognize her through the swelling and bruising.  
I hated John with more force than I had in my entire life. All I wanted was to see him dead- to see him suffer like he'd made us. My rage towards my mother now faltered, as I watched her weak body grasping for life, each breath seemed ragged, despite the machine helping her. She was clearly fighting for more than the physical life- her mind must have been racing- was she determined that he didn't mean to hurt her? Was she opening her eyes past the lies? When she woke up would she be happy to see me, or terrified? Would see tell me to leave, or bag me to stay?  
I rubbed her hand softly; it was one of the few visible places on her body that was not terrible wounded. There were absolutely no defensive wounds. Had she not even bothered to defend herself? Was she hoping to die? What had I left her to? How could I have so selfishly left my hair-brained mother alone with that monster? Well, I'd never make that mistake again. Renee Reed was coming back to Forks with me, wither she liked it or not. Assuming, of course, she was going to survive this.

Different plans ran through me head; would I tell Charlie, or surprise him? Would he want her back- did he still love her? Would it only pain him to her? Would he blame himself? Would he be angry with her?

Then, like a cold brick to the face, my stomach turned, and my throat burned with the cruel realization that I hadn't taken the time to ask the most important question- where the hell was John?  
Edward seemed to catch my sudden shift- perhaps my heart rate had increased? Whatever the reason, he tired of not being able to read me, or see my face. "Bella, what are you thinking?"

"I shouldn't have left her, Edward. It should be me in that bed, not her- I'm young, healthy- I would bounce back from something like this. I would have fought back, I-"

"-would have been dead." Edward's voice strained as the words escaped. "Bella, she's unconscious, but she's still thinking. I can see everything; she's flashing through memories of the last few months. And the only last memory she has of you is coming up at lot- and believe me, you wouldn't have made it in the state you where in."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you realize how much healthier you are now? You actually fit in your clothing, as opposed to swim in them, like when you first came. You're face is no longer shallow, and brittle looking. Every time that image comes up in your mothers mind, I'm reminded of that day in the hospital. Trust me; you wouldn't have made it- I don't think you had the will to live at that point. You've changed a lot since you've come to Forks- you seemed… happier." Edward explained, slowly, as he fought for the right words.

"I was," I agreed, softly. "I was happier. But, once again, John has ruined everything. He just knew right where to poke."

"Men like him normally do," Edward agreed, "but that doesn't mean that you give up and blame everything on yourself. Look, no matter how hard you think you can, or how hard you try, you cannot control how other people are going to react, or what they're going to do. If you where there or not, John would have done this."

"But if I-"

"No buts," he cut me off, "there was nothing you could have done- this was out of your control. The only thing you being there would have done was gotten you a bed next to her."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight**  
BETA: **Moonlite  
**Synopses: **A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!

**Rating: **T**  
Chapter: **Nineteen**  
Chapter Title:** Crack in the shell  
**Warning:** Nothing too bad here.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the long wait. I was in a rather- unpleasant car accident. Some idiot decided that red lights where for fools, and hit me- he was going at least 80 KPH- I was driving a minivan, and it was totaled. Needless to say, I was severely injured. I have only recently been able to go back onto the computer, due to the face I hit my head extremely hard, and now have a sever concussion. I get headaches frequently, and tier easily. I've been working on this, attempting to get it done, over the last couple of weeks. I'm sorry if it's jumpy in places, or big spelling issues, or what not- I'm not myself yet. As such, it's also only 4 pages, instead of the normal 8. I'm sorry, but I figured that it was a good place to end it, and I couldn't keep going and I figured that you'd wanna read it:P  
I would like to thank you all for being patient with me through this time, and apologize for future delays- they will exist, because writing it extremely hard. I was going to let the story just die, but it's not fair to you, the readers. Thank you for your support, and continued reading.  
We're getting near the end of our story though; and not just because of my accident. I figure about three or four more chapters. Hope you enjoy this one.  
**  
Special Thanks: **piowpiow, Americasweetie, M1nk, AJ Edwins, emmett's-girl-10105, bellatash94, HerLadyship, A is for Angel, DancinBlondeGurl, CullenGirl30, frzntears, Gothic Saku-chan, divine divinity, Kitasky123, dangwe, Julia, Romance4ever, PV10, wildfire, baileyluvsedward, EdwardIs4Me, ChelsieAnnCullen, Shiba-san, dog youkai jane, DazzledBrunette, wintersage, Amber Talamasca, NinjaHandyMan08, and Neko4

If I forgot anyone, I'm terribly sorry; it's been awhile and I wasn't sure if I had posted all the reviewer names, although I did read them all – yes, every single one, and I love you all!

* * *

He blinked, confused. I looked into his eyes, my whole body shaking. My eyes started to burn. My stomach twisted and clenched. Edward reached out, and pulled me towards him. As soon as my face touched his chest, the tears spilled over. He rubbed my back, while I softly cried. For once, I wasn't embarrassed crying in front of someone. In fact, I never felt more comfortable in front of someone. "Thank you," I mumbled to his chest. He rested his chin on my head, and gave me a soft squeeze.

"You're welcome." He said, sounding slightly confused. I didn't pull away though, I just let myself be entrapped in his arms- it felt warm there- safe. So much rage filled me that I didn't even know what to do with myself. Along with that rage, came low and hollow sadness; although I had not shattered the mirror in the bathroom, I had shattered the mirror of my life, and for a split second I saw what everything could have been. I could have been normal; I could have had stupid friends whose biggest problem was getting a date for the senior prom. I could have lived my life blissfully. And empty.  
I felt something inside of me re-arrange itself, as understand slowly closed over me. No matter how you live your life, you always wish you were on the other side, you always feel empty. But right now I had a chance to make some of the emptiness go away by killing the loneliness. As Edward held me against his marble cold chest in silence, I seemed to be looking at my life through different eyes; eyes that saw rape, abuse, rage, depression, self mutilation, fear, cowardice, and nothing.

"Come," I called softly, pulling away from him.

"Where?" Edward looked at me, confused. A small smile formed on my face, but it quickly vanished. He reached up to brush away a tear, but hesitated with his fingers hovering over my face. My heart pounded slightly faster, and still he hesitated. I reached up, and placed my hand on his, causing it to touch my face.

"To hell," I answered, darkly. As I pulled backward, I kept a hold of hand so he would be forced to follow. Mind you, I'm sure he old did it to amuse me-by no means could I make him go anywhere, and I wasn't foolish enough to believe that I could. Edward shifted his hand, so that it actually held mine.  
We walked through the halls in silence. A strange peacefulness came over me, not noticeable calm before the storm. "Give me the keys," I demanded, holding out my other hand. Confused was written all over my face as he tried to read me. He slowly reached into his pocket, and pulled them out. I snatched them out of his hand before he could hesitate.  
The engine purred to life, and we where off.

* * *

It's such an unassuming street, seemingly peaceful, but with this strange 1950's twilight zone feel to it. I pulled up against the curb, and found to keep my emotions under control; I could feel myself slipping. I cut the engine, and got out of the car. Edward was beside me in seconds.  
"Where are we?"

"I told you," I said, "we're going into hell." Reluctantly, I lead the way up the long black ash fault driveway, to the small red-brick house. Tire marks had ruined the grass- probably CSI's or the paramedic's. I could almost picture the whole events in my head like a movie; after all, I had seen bits and pieces so many times before.  
I walked up the stone steps, and pushed the front door open- it was unlocked. The entrance way was large, with a single stair case, and a hanging chandelier. But the furniture was a disaster- the small table we used to put the bills under was toss on its side, the vase that was on it shattered into a million tiny fractures. I walked down the little hall along the stairs, which lead to the kitchen. Once along these walls, there was all of my school photos- all of them had been taken off, and thrown against the opposing wall.  
In the kitchen, the table was on its side, the oven door open, cupboards open, and all of the knives were gone- presumably they had been picked up by the police or something. The table chairs were laying on the sides- sign of a massive struggle. My eyes traveled up to the back door, and chills went down my spine as I remembered the last time I walked through it. Now it seemed almost like another life.  
I turned left into the family room- it was surprisingly untouched- so was the office next to it.  
I walked back out in the entrance way, and began my climb up the stairs- more thrown pictures lay upstairs, along with several thrown decorations. John and my mother's bedroom door was gone, so I quickly peaked inside- the mattress for the best was on the floor. I shook my head, and carried on to my own bedroom.  
Nothing in here had changed. Nothing. The door was only on half its hinges from where he broke threw. I traced the side of the frame, Goosebumps lining my arms; I could see the whole thing happening before me, like an old movie. The items on my dresser and desk were knocked over, and on the floor, each item reflecting a part of our struggle. On the floor, next to my dresser, my eyes began to stare, unable to look away. My Swiss army knife was still on the floor. Around it, little white buttons. In a crumbled ball, my shirt and bra where pushed next to the dresser. How had I thought that I had cleaned up? My fingers reached up to my neck, as I remembered being chocked, the feeling of life slowly being taken away from you. I looked around the floor, and my stomach clenched as the ripped pink underwear sat next to my foot. At least in my clean up, I had the sense to remove the pad from them. My eyes trailed up to the ceiling- the same slightly yellowed spot stared back down at me. Then, I looked back down to the floor and it in the darkness I could see it- the different coloration- the stain cleaner had lightened the carpet because of the belch I had added to it. I looked next to my bed- the closet door was open, with random clothing laying on the floor.  
Freezing cold marble touched my shoulder, and I froze. For a split second, I felt panic, but then I remembered. I turned around to face the horror stricken Edward. His jaw was clenched, eyes wide, but nothing but sorrow filled his eyes.

"You're right," he said weakly. "This is hell."

"You had the right to see it for yourself, so you could understand."

"It's sickening what that man did to you," Edward was clearly trying to keep the anger out of his voice, but was failing miserably, "and if I ever find him, I am going to make him suffer a fate worse than death."

"No," I snapped. Edward looked at me, both surprised and confused. "That would put you on the same level as him, and you are far more than that, Edward. He is a monster; he's like a disease that can't be healed. But you- you are an angel," I reached up, and held his face, "you are my savior. Because of the strength you've given me, I can face this again. Beyond that, I can share this without fear."

"Bella," he said softly, pulling me into a tight hug. "It is you who is the angel and the savior- before, I was nothing, I was distant and cold and uninterested, but now- you Bella Swan, have shown me a reason- a reason to keep on living." We held each other close in the darkness, and despite his cold skin, the greatest warmth I could imagine seemed to flow through every vein in my body.

"Edward?" I mumbled, refusing to pull away.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel it to?" I asked, without looking at him. Edward pulled his chin back, and lifted my chin with his right hand. His fingers trailed on my skin, feeling the warmth from my burning blush.

"Every time I think about you," he answered, smiling. "It's like a pull, stronger than anything I've ever experienced before. I believe it is called love."

"I'm not- familiar- with love." The honesty in my voice was painful, even to me. My eyes burned slightly as tears began to work their way down my face.

"Neither am I," he chuckled slightly, "so we shall learn together." I smiled, despite the fact I was crying. Both of Edward's hands reached up, one taking each side of my face, very gently. I reached up, and took his face in my own hands.  
"I vow to you, that I shall never do you harm. I will protect you, and I will love you, for as long as you will let me." His voice shook slightly, even though he was clearly determined. "What happened to you here, will never, ever, happen again Bella. And somehow, someway, we are going to make it through this- things will be okay. Fate has its way."

"Edward Cullen, despite every natural, innate instinct that tells me to be afraid of you, I'm not." I responded, softly. Who would have thought I was going to declare my love for someone, standing in the ruins of my old room. "Although I have a beating heart, and you don't, I still feel they are connected. I love you, more than anything, and I will do everything I can do stay with you." It was poetic- standing on the ruins of my old life; I was forging a new one.

"Hold very still," he whispered, "I want to try something." He leaned closer into my, rushed, yet painfully slow. He paused, his breath blowing on my face- the scent was intoxicating, invigorating. Very softly his lips touched mine, but he pulled away. I leaned back towards him, and we kissed again, this time longer, deeper, more emotionally.  
We both pulled back, but for different reasons. He, because he feared he'd hurt me. Me, because I feared myself. I knew that we now where toeing a very narrow line, which could blow up in our faces at any time. In my chest I could feel that some innate rule had been broken, making my suddenly respect all of those sappy romance stories which focus on forbidden love. Beyond that I was still standing in the shadow of a very dark part, one which seemed to be reaching its apex, and neither of us could afford to fall now. A very dark and difficult game of chess was beginning to finally allow an end to my hell. I wondered silently who- or what- I would be at the end of it.

* * *

"What's on your mind, Bella?" Edward asked, as we finally sat back down in the car.

"Alice- your sister who called you- physic right?" I asked lightly without looking at him.

"Yes," he nodded, "but her visions are subjective- the future is constantly changing, based on the path someone is currently on, due to their choices. Nothing is certain." Edward seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

"She saw me coming, didn't she?"

"Yes," he shuffled in his seat, and turned to look out the window.

"What else did she see?"

"I told you, it's subjective- it's probably changed already, numerous times."

"She hasn't called you, Edward," I pointed out, well putting in the clutch and turning over the engine. "Nothing's changed. The question is, what's our current path?"

"She didn't really me, to be honest. She saw you coming, she knew you'd be important to me, but she couldn't built an accurate picture, because you where- undecided." Edward looked down at his hands.

"Undecided? I was Undecided on what?" I asked, pulling out from the curb, and speeding down the highway. Edward didn't answer. I looked at him from the corner of my eye- he looked like he was in pain. "I thought we were past this?" He sighed, and nodded.

"Undecided on whether or not you were going to k-"his voice cut off. I could hear him sigh, and swallow, "If you were going to commit suicide or not. Alice said it was unlikely you wouldn't, said I was the only one would could save you from yourself. I'm not sure what kind of alternative a vampire boyfriend is, but-" he shrugged meekly. I smiled to myself- he called himself my boyfriend. I liked that. But- it didn't seem to quite capture all the emotions. "I don't even know if I have…." Edward mumbled the last part to himself, clearly thinking I couldn't hear him.

"You have saved me from myself, Edward." I couldn't look at him, because I knew I was going to cry if I did. "You have."  
He also gave away more then he thought he did; surely for this to just be a casual dating thing, he wouldn't feel like he was condemning me so much. I could sense that he felt selfish for being with me, keeping me with him, but he knew that without him, I would end up dead.  
A plan began to hatch in my head. A very dark, and possibly painful plan.

"You will never, ever, have to deal with that man again, Bella." Edward reached over and rested his head on my thigh.

"Yes, I will," I corrected. "This has only just begun Edward- but, finally, it's the beginning of the end. I will face him again- but this time, I'll win."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta: **Moonlite (MAYBE- we've had no contact- are you alive out there?)  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or any characters from the novels. There are no proceeds gathered from this work.

**Chapter:** Twenty  
**Chapter Title: **Biggest Mistake  
**Warning:** Includes mention of violence, and rape.  
**Authors Note:** Two completely unrelated things; one Chris Pine is fantastically sexy- and also my current background on my laptop. Two; the new Star Trek movie was epic. (And yes, I really am that big of a nerd.)  
I wasn't sure if I should post this yet, because it's not the normal length. However, I was very happy with the ending, and I'm sure ya'll would love an update- enjoy.  
**Special Thanks: **, ShinobixAngel, april nichole, Gothic Saku-chan, Kitasky123, wintersage, A is for Angel, Ghostwriter, Nekokitten1123, megatxlonghornfan, S Berger, CullenGirl30, Drama Kagome, FRK921, ivegotproblams, kejce, divine divinity, animallover0109, EdwardIs4Me, San, AJ Edwins (not at all  ), Dreams do Matter, dog youkai jane, I only HELD the gun, whiterose03, and Shiba-san

* * *

As we drove up to a hotel, my mind was racing. It was late, but I wasn't tired. The cold realization that my mother was likely going to die within the next couple of days didn't even seem to bother me, for what is life, without death? Right as I parked, my cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"

"_Is this Isabella Swan?" _The man on the other end asked.

"Who wants to know?" I handed the car keys to Edward, and opened my door.

"_I'm Sergeant Victor Batrella of the Phoenix City Police Department-" _My heart stopped, but at the same time, I was unmoved.

"He's gone, isn't he?" My voice was hollow, and unsurprised. Of course he was gone, he had so many connections I'm sure someone, somewhere got him off on all charges.

"_Your step father, John Reed, somehow managed to break out of his holding cell-"_

"Broke out? The DA didn't let him off?" I had a slightly reawakened faith in humanity- maybe.

"_No- the DA was going to take him to the cleaners; apparently he was the head of an organization of police officers who were involved in drug and sex trafficking ring. Large measures have been taken to remove each individual, but somehow your father broke out." _

"Wait- so he wasn't arrested for assault?"

"_Look, this would be a lot easier to explain if you came down to the station-"_

"I understand that sir, but it's not going to happen. Not tonight, anyways," I said, making sure to sound tired. "Just, please try to give me the abridged version."

"_When your father called 911 about your Mothers suicide attempt, the police came with the EMS- its standard procedure. The state of the house clearly implied a struggle, and her buries were from far more then falling down the stairs. The EMS wouldn't let John ride in the bus, because they suspected him, and when your mother came to, they asked her what happened. She was too incoherent to say anything, other than one word: John.  
"We did an investigation, and arrested your father for assault, assault causing bodily harm, and the DA was pressing for attempted murder. Somehow, within the last two hours, he got out. I'm worried your life might be in danger, Isabella."_ My stomached twisted up.

"What about my mother?"

"_We've placed two officers outside of her room, so she'll be fine. I'm more worried about you, and I really think you should come down to the station-" _

"No," I repeated, this time far more aggressively. "He's not going to go right after me, he's going to try to get to me through other people- he'll want me to go after him."

"_Isabella, don't you think you might be over reacting a little bit?" _

"I don't know who you need to call to do it, but get someone to keep a constant GPS lock on this cell phone- I'll reactivate it after this call. Make sure someone stays with my mother, and call the Forks police department-"

"_Forks?"_

"Forks, Washington. My biological father is the chief of police. Tell him there's a fugitive on the loose, who just might show up there- it's where I've been staying- if you're right, and he is after me, then Forks needs to be warned."

"_What are you going to do?" _

"I'm staying at the Hilton, downtown, where I plan to be getting some sleep." Or something. "Thank you for calling me, and if you get any more information, then feel free to call me again." I hung up on him, and looked to Edward, who was now hovering on my side.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so," I nodded. "But we need to go back to Forks."

"But your mother-?" He rested his hand on my shoulder, concerned.

"She's protected my two armed guards, and John is, after all, only human. Charlie, however, is unprotected and probably freaking out- or else he will be when that cop calls him. John's trying to get to me, trying to prove he has power over me- this is just another goddamn game to him, Edward. One that is going to end in blood- and Charlie is next on his list."

"Bella, how can you be so sure?"

"It's just a feeling I have, I can't explain it. I just- know." I looked into Edward's eyes, which where darkening in color, getting closer and closer to black. "But first, you need to hunt, and I need some sleep. Let's check into the hotel for a couple of hours, and when you're done, come back and meet me- the rooms are all secured."

"Alright," Edward nodded. "I'll call Alice to, and get an update. You call Charlie so he knows that you're alright."

"I will," I agreed, "once we check in. Let's go in." Edward pulled me into a quick hug, then too my hand and lead the way.

* * *

_Our lives follow a tree, with multiple choices and options that can change the outcome. I have seen all of her branches, and this is the darkest of them all, Edward. It is also leading to the shortest point. You have time to change that- a side branch exists off this main one, which is very long. It is the tallest of the tree. You are correct in assuming that horrible things are about to transpire- but you are wrong about the cause, child. You will not harm her, or anyone she cares about. Believe it or not, you don't have the strength to. Bella is special, beyond anything I've seen in my 400 years. Gifted, like no other. You love her, and she loves you, but you know that in this relationship, there is more than love to it. But, although you will have to be careful, you will destroy her. The worst damage you could do to her soul, is by leaving._

_That's right, you cannot leave her, Edward- it is simply too late. It's been too late since she came to Forks. The wolves are not the only ones who imprint, you know- you vampire's are just too damn proud to admit that something beyond your precious free will might be controlling you.  
You need to look at the facts, Edward. Without her, you will feel like a shell of yourself. Sure, you'll last for awhile, but eventually you'll be driven into complete madness, and probably end up pleading to self proclaimed rulers in Italy to kill you. And what about Bella? She'll be absolutely devastated, and completely incapable of coping- she'll risk her life to save you.__**  
**__Without you, she will die. With you, she'll die as well. But it'll be a different kind of death, and that's an important distinction. Without you, everything ends, and she will only have known a world of pain, and suffering. She will hate everything, because of the one time she trusted someone to tell, they turned their back on her, and disappeared. But with you, she'll experience the death of her human life- all the pain, and the suffering, will fade with time. Reborn into a world of family, and love- don't you want that for her? Don't you want her to have second chance? A new life- with you?  
You fear you are endangering her, but you are protecting her. Her life is about to change, drastically, and she will need you. I know you believe that she is strong, and she is, but her will to live is not. She will take vengeance for her mother, but not for herself. I cannot tell you anymore then this; the code forbids it. But you must hang on, and you must no fear yourself in the presents of her- you will not hurt her, despite how much a part of you longs too. To harm her, would be harmful to yourself, and that part of your body knows that. Soon it's longing for her will change. Have faith, child.  
_Edward stared at the witch in front of him in shook. She was a hunter, but a seer as well- beyond that, she was an old friend, from another life; his life violence. Her long black hair waved in the wind, well her emerald green eyes glowed in the night's air. She placed her hand on his forehead, "May the true council bless you, now and always." Those were the only words she ever spoke aloud, in the whole time he knew her. The young looking witch crossed her arms in frustration, her long white hair blowing in the wind.  
_You must return to you hotel room. _

_

* * *

_I sat alone on the balcony, staring off into space. I had locked the sliding door, but I don't know what that would do, really. I hated myself more than I had in my whole life, and the last thing I wanted was to see Edward. I knew the second he got close he'd be so disgusted, he just walk away. My human weakness was burning into me, something which I never noticed until I met Edward. Beyond that, my selfishness and insanity dug into my heart. How could I have been so reckless? There was no logic for what I had done- I was just a useless, weak, and unreliable person. The burning sensation finally really got my attention, and I looked down. My stomach twisted into knots.  
My arms stared back at me, hateful. Each forearm was absolutely covered in what seemed like thousands of little cuts, and several large ones- my blood was flowing opening down my arm, and onto the balcony. It was like one minute I was fine, and the next-  
_I looked to the dresser and noticed the numerous sharp objects sitting on it. I ignored them, and walked over to the desk. I sat myself down, and finally, now that Edward was gone, I allowed myself to break down completely. Cold, ridged tears poured down my face well I took deep, jagged breaths. Images of blood crosses into my mind as numerous attacks by John ran through my head. I felt dirty, used and angry. I was absolutely disgusting, even to myself. I attempted to gain control- but it didn't work. More and more images flew through my head.  
The time John flung me down the stairs.  
John kicking me and I lay on the floor crying.  
John grabbing my ass in the kitchen before school.  
John reaching up school kilt when I got home and then pushing me backward- followed by me pulling myself up and running like hell out the door.  
John introducing me to "Vinny" and leaving the room.  
My stomach heaved with that one. I panicked, attempting to block the images away- my heart rate flew through the roof and I found the pen knife sitting on the desk. I grabbed it without thinking, and ran the blade along my skin. Just once, I lied, just relax then bandage it- tell him you slipped on a piece of glass well going for a walk. But with one I couldn't stop, the frenzy began. Again, and again, deeper and deeper. More and more blood trickled down my arm and then- the horrible realization hit me.  
I ran out the balcony to breath.  
_I rested my head against the cold railing and allowed myself to cry again. So much hurt and anger seemed to flow through me. I thought I had succeeded in shutting myself down so I could complete this horrible task in peace, but I hadn't. No, all I had done was make it bottle up.  
I reviewed the facts of my sorry existence, attempting to distract myself. My mother was dying, my father in mortal danger, my step-father on the run from the cops, probably going to kill my father, and the Vampire family I knew probably didn't know I knew about them- besides Alice. I let out a howl of anger and frustration before pulling myself into a ball to bawl myself to sleep. Edward was going to be so angry with me…. I was putting him in danger… I hated myself so much.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Twisted Twilight  
**Author:** Midnight  
**Beta: **Moonlite (MAYBE- we've had no contact- are you alive out there?)  
**Synopses:** A different version of Twilight. What if Renee never married Phil, but John Reed, a local cop. John is actually an alcoholic, and is abusive to Bella and Renee. It's after a brutal attack, that Bella decides to go to Forks to live with her Father. As Bella's life experiences have changed, so has our beloved story. See how!  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or any characters from the novels. There are no proceeds gathered from this work.

**Chapter:** Twenty-One  
**Chapter Title: **Need to go- Now  
**Warning:** Includes mention of violence, and rape.**  
Authors Note: **About the witch; her hair is actually pure white, but it had appeared black in the shadows until she stepped into the moonlight- I wrote that fairly bad- I'm going to fix it. Also, he went seeking her advice, but more on that will be explained later.  
On a **SERIOUS NOTE**, THE BEGINNING COULD TRIGGER SOMEONE WHO IS A CUTTER, or HAS BEEN. PLEASE NOTE. So, before you do anything you're going to regret twenty minutes later, either DON'T read the slanted text, or, right after you do, go make yourself a cup of tea or coffee, call up a friend, or watch funny video's on youtube. Stop and think.  
The fact of the matter is, this is a dark, fucked up story. It has been from the beginning, and it's not going to get any lighter, really. Bella is a self-abusing, rape victim who has been sexually assaulted by two men, and has received no support from her mother who has WITTNESSED the physical violence taken out on her daughter. As such, the writing is dark.**  
Special Thanks: **Major Grai, Nekokitten1123, wintersage, SoulSplit, Shiba-san, april nichole, FRK921, Kitasky123, edwardsXXtrueXXlove, VampsforChamps62, Drama Kagome, AJ Edwins, Karmalady94, divine divinity, Nicole, Taylor, Vixen Hood, Anonymous

* * *

_It's strange how the momentary relief floods into you when the blade runs across the skin. The moment of being overjoyed at the sight of your blood- a sign that, somehow, you're still alive. It's amazing how that split second of relief, and joy, crashes and burns into a horrible feeling of self hate, worthlessness, and dull pain. It's funny how when we cut more, the more we need to cut. Not only to feel that level of relief at all, but how it controls us. It makes us happy, something we can't get anywhere else. It makes us hate ourselves, like no one else can. We hate ourselves, so we damage ourselves. We damage ourselves because we hate. It's horrible, dark, endless circle of endless dark pain and meaninglessness. It leads us to other foolish habits like not eating, or not sleeping or just generally not looking after ourselves. When we look in the mirror, we look in disgust; not only at our actual appearance, but at the monster we know lives below the skin. All you were trying to do was control the feelings, the thoughts, the images, the pain- but all you've done is let it explode and get out of control. You think you're in control, but you're not. Yet you only realize this as you sit, alone, bleeding and crying, only to forget the next night when the ritual begins again.  
It's funny how they say you never really stop smoking, because when your chips are down a smoker always smokes. It's true about cutter, too. When you sink that low again, it only makes sense. You cut, it goes away. You feel worthless more so then you ever had before when you slip up though. Every inch of you feels like dirt that has clung to the inside of our soul.  
You think, foolishly I might add, that you can control it. You can't. You never, ever can- once that frenzy begins, it can't be stopped. Like a wolf to food. Again and again and again you rip, tear, cut, bleed, push, scream, bleed, need, cut, want, hate, pain, rage, bleed, need, tear, rip, scream- like an endless circle you just can't get out of. And when you finally drop the weapon- and you do drop it because you can't just put it down, and you're in too much pain to throw, it's only then you realize what you've gone and done. Long, bleeding lines stare up at you, criticizing, reminding you of the nothing you are. And that dark voice in the back of your head consumes you until you are nothing more but an enraged, depressed, curled up, bleeding, weeping heap of nothingness. As you lay there, you're convinced that you deserve to die alone there. _

Something cold bumped my head in a shocking manor. I felt groggy, and weak. The cold remain on my head as I bumped into it again. Everything was fuzzy- I had no idea where I was, or how I got there. I opened my eyes slowly, only to see everything rushing fast past me, making me feel like I was swimming in nausea. A soft groan exploded from my lips as my eyes snapped shut again.

"Bella?" A warm voice whispered, but it sounded like it was miles away. I concentrated on my body, attempting to explain everything I was feeling. My feet were cold, and I was in a sitting position. Something cold was pressed against my forehead, but what was strange was that although every part of me was cold it seemed like my warms were warm, hot even. They were throbbing. I groaned again, and drifted back off.

"Is she alright?" a soft, high pitched soprano voice asked.

"I don't know." A male- pained.

"Well, what happened?"

"I don't know." More pain. My heart longed to reach out and comfort the voice, a voice I knew anywhere. But I couldn't move- I couldn't even feel my body. "I found her outside on the balcony- wounded."

"Wounded how?" A different male- I couldn't recognize it. It was louder than _his_ voice, but it was soft.  
Silence- dead silence. My hand twitched as I rediscovered my fingers.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" The girl whispered. I tried to nod, but couldn't, I tried to speak, but no sound came, I tried to open my eyes, but my lids wouldn't co-operate- it was like I couldn't find them. I thought about my hand again, picturing it connecting to the rest of my body. I made my way back to my face, and thought about where my eyes would be. I struggled as they felt like led. Harder this time, I pushed again and again. Finally a bright and extremely blurry image began to form. Two faces were in front of me. My mind was bombarded by the visual stimulus, and my sensitive hearing faded- it was like a group of people were mumbling in the room, but I couldn't focus in on anything.  
A groan escaped my lips. I felt like I had been drugged or something. Everything ached horribly as I regained feeling. My head pounded and my stomach turned.

"Where am I?" I choked out, before coughing from a dry throat.

"You're at my house, love." Edward whispered. I could see his beautiful face now. He reached down and brushed some hair off my face, causing goose bumps to cover my arms, and a blush to burn across my face. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No," I said honestly. "Hi Alice," I mumbled to his pixie like sister. She attempted to smile comfortingly, but her concern covered every inch of her face. "Why are you so worried?"

"Because you're ill, Bella," she said, slowly. I looked back to Edward, confused, but he too looked extremely concerned. I reached up to touch his face, and saw it. My arm paused as I examined the large, thick white bandage wrapping around my arm from wrist to elbow, with light red lines showing through. My heart stopped, and my arm dropped. I looked at the other one- same thing.

"No-" I whispered in a panicked tone. Everything came rushing back to be like a damn exploded inside of my head. How had I been so selfish!? How had I been so stupid? I felt my eyes burn as tears of self disappointment threatened to fall. My heart ached- they were all putting themselves in danger by my mere presents as it was, but to have open, apparently profusely bleeding wounds which were soaking through the pressure bandage, was completely idiotic. "What have I done….?" I trailed off, physical pain consuming my heart.

"It's going to be alright, Bella," Edward promised, pulling me closer to him. "It'll be alright."

"I'm endangering your whole family…."

"They're fine," he said with such sincerity I almost believed him. Alice placed her had on my check for a split second, then left. I heard other footsteps behind her- probably other family members. "They're all worried about you, and they're fine."

"God, I'm such a fool!" I yelled before bursting into hysterics. Edward slipped me onto his lap, and held my head against his stone chest.

"No, you're not. You were hurting, Bella- hurting a lot, and you weren't dealing with it. It was bound to explode eventually- I should have seen the signs and stayed with you, to help you." He paused for a brief second before continuing. "I can't read your mind like everyone else- I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I mumbled in a mix of fear and rage- both pointed at me. I was furious I let myself slip so far. I was terrified I'd do it again. "I didn't tell you how I was really feeling, I didn't talk about everything, I just kept pushing forward in order to stay strong- and now-"I stopped, allowing the new wave of tears to escape with my ragged breathing.

"Bella, I promise you we will make it through this, and every other challenge that approaches. No matter what." Edward kissed the top of my head, leaving me slightly weakened. His smell alone seemed to be making me intoxicated, not to mention the closeness. My mind was going foggy and unable to concentrate on my breakdown as he held me so tight. I closed my eyes, and allowed my brain to drift again- crying always left me feeling exhausted.

* * *

"Bella, wake up. Now." M eyes shot open at the sound of Edward's urgent voice.

"What's wrong?" I fumbled out, trying to straighten myself but became tangled in the blanket someone had thrown over me on the couch- the couch I didn't remember falling asleep on.

"Alice saw him- we need to get to your father," Edward gushed out. I looked around the room, Alice was drawing frantically, while Jasper sat next to her, watching.

"Right. Charlie." I successfully untangled myself, but not without slipping and almost falling as I stood up. Edward caught me with ease and helped me stand correctly.

"I'm going to go tell Esme we're leaving- wait here." I nodded once, surprised at the authority in his tone. I looked over at what Alice was drawing, and my heart stopped.  
Blood- the colour was black and white because of the graphite pencil, but I could tell. It pooled around two limp bodies; Charlie and John. I was sitting in the corner, curled up, arms around my knees.

"Phone goes there," I said, pointing to the counter. Alice looked up, shocked.

"What?"

"That's Charlie's kitchen; the phone goes there." I repeated. My voice was monotone in shock.

"Remember Bella, my visions aren't set in stone- this could change- don't panic," he soothed, attempting to pull the image for my sight. It was too late though, and I knew it. The outcome of her vision had nothing to do with me, and my choices- only those of John and Charlie, and they were already in motion.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked from the doorway. I nodded and turned around- he looked worried, more so than I had even seen him before.

"What do you know?" I asked softly.

"I'll tell you everything in the car- but we need to go. Now."


End file.
